Yunjae :: He's Mine
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: ditinggalkan oleh orang yang diayangi adalah hal yg paling menyakitkan, namun semua itu akan terasa manis ketika hadir orang lain yang berharga.. Yunjae He's Mine chap. 9 update !
1. Chapter 1

**HE'S MINE**

**Author:****Me****a.k.a****Jae****h****an****Kim****Yunjae**

**Pairing:****Yunjae**

**Length:****1/****?**

**Rating:****T**

**Genre:****Romance****/****Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them at least in my dream. Okay... The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Read ^^

Yunho POV

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga, lelah sekali" Aku berjalan melewati gang kecil menuju rumah orang tuaku.

"Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak pulang, sepertinya banyak perubahan disini dan jalan ini semakin sempit saja?" gumamku

"Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah, makan, dan tidur… beberapa hari belakangan ini lebih parah dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya, dia benar-benar kelewatan apa sih maunya… dasar, mentang-mentang bos menyiksa seenaknya" kesalku

Pekerjaan di kantor memang sangat banyak, ditambah dengan bos yang bekerja sesukanya dan hanya bisa marah-marah… Ah.. aku bosan bekerja disana, seandainya ada pekerjaan lain? Gang kecil yang ku lewati saat ini sangat gelap aku bahkan harus sedikit meraba ketika berjalan.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku" aku mendengar seseorang bereriak

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan.. kumohon.." kini terdengar suara tangisan

"Siapa disitu?" panggilku berusaha mencari asal suara itu

aku terus berusaha mencari asal suara itu, aku berjalan lurus dan menemukan seseorang yang tertunduk dan mengigil, aku berusaha mendekatinya dan mulai menguncangkan tubuhnya untuk menyadarkannya

"Hei... kau kenapa?" aku bertanya padanya namun ia tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dan menepis tanganku yang berada di kedua bahunya

"kenapa kau? Hei... sadarlah" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya kembali dengan kuat namun dia tetap tidak sadarkan diri dan malah terdiam

"Sial.. dia pingsan, Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" terpaksa aku mengangkat tubuhnya dibelakangku dan membawanya menuju rumah orang tuaku, tubuhnya sangat ringan

"Kenapa ringan sekali? Berapa lama dia tidak makan?" aku bertanya kebingungan

"Hah- susah ya jadi orang baik"

Tiba di depan rumah orang tuaku yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari gang itu, aku mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali dan akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama.. Appa keluar dengan wajah ceria melihatku

"Yunho.. kau pulang nak" sapa Appa padaku dan langsung memelukku, namun segera beliau melepas pelukkan itu setelah merasakan sesuatu dibelakangku

"Siapa dia Yunho?" Tanya Appa dengan nada bingung dan menaikkan kedua alisnya

"nanti aku ceritakan Appa, sekarang biarkan aku masuk" ucapku dan berjalan kedalam

"masuklah" Appa membuka pintu sedikit lebar dan memebiarkan aku masuk

"Appa, aku akan membawanya ke kamarku dulu.. nanti kita bicara"

"baiklah, Appa akan menunggumu di ruang tengah" jawab Appa sebelum aku berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai atas

aku langsung menuju kamarku dan membuka pintu kamarku, kamar ini sama seklai tidak berubah sejak terakhir aku tinggalkan.. masih penuh dengan warna putih. Aku membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mengambil air dingin juga handuk karena tubuhnya sedikit panas, sepertinya dia demam. Aku meletakkan handuk itu di keningnya dan mulai memperhatikan wajahnya

"ternyata seoarang wanita" ucapku pelan namun saat aku memperhatikan lebih seksama pada tubuhnya aku mulai merasa ragu karena ia terlalu tomboy untuk ukuran wanita biasa.. potongan rambutnya telalu pendek

"Mhmmm..." dia bergumam dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"..."

"maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" dia mulai berteriak dan menggigil sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di depan dadanya

"Eh- Hei.. tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu" aku menyadarkannya namun ia terus berteriak dan mendorongku.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, tenanglah" aku terus berbicara dan menenangkannya hingga kudengar dia menangis dan kembali menutup matanya

"Umma..."

"dia berbicara dalam tidurnya, lucu..." aku tertawa kecil

Perlahan ku usap kepalanya untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan padanya. Setelah kurasa cukup tenang, aku meninggalkannya dan turun kebawah menemui Appa di ruang tengah

"Appa.." panggilku dan duduk disampingnya

"Siapa dia Yunho?" Tanya Appa padaku

"Aku juga tidak tahu Appa, aku menemukannya pingsan di jalan kecil menuju rumah"

"jangan asal membawa orang asing masuk ke rumah Yunho-ah, kau tidak tahu siapa orang itu" nasehat Appa padaku

"tapi dia kan hanya seorang gadis Appa, lagi pula aku kasihan padanya"

"baiklah.. kau ini, memang sulit jadi seorang pria.. mudah sekali takluk pada wanita" tawa Appa

"itu karena aku putramu Appa" ucapku membalasnya

"lalu.. kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang hari ini"

"aku memang tidak pernah bilang kalau akan pulang kan.. aku mengambil cuti Appa"

"benar juga… Kenapa? Ada masalah di kantormu?"

"tidak juga, hanya ingin mengganti suasana"

"Hmm.. lebih sekarang kau tidur dan istirah, ini sudah larut malam"

"Ne.. Appa juga tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut"

Aku berjalan kembali menuju kamarku dan merebahkan diri di sofa yang berada disisi ranjangku. Mana mungkin aku tidur disamping seorang wanita yang tidak ku kenal kan

End Yunho POV

Author POV

Langit malam mulai lelah dengan kekuasaanya dan mentari memaksanya untuk menghilang menggantinya dengan cahaya jingga menandakan hari baru telah tiba. Gorden yang membentang menutupi kaca jendela yang cukup besar itu seolah tak mampu menahan kehangatan cahaya jingga yang ingin menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela kecil dan memaksa seorang pria terbangun oleh sinar mentari pagi yang menyentuh matanya.. terpaksa dia membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya.

"Ini dimana?" gumam pria itu pelan dan melihat sekelilingnya

Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ia berada saat ini, ruangan yang cukup besar yang dipenuhi dengan warna putih disekelilingnya seperti rumah sakit..

"Apa ini rumah sakit? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" gumam pria itu lagi meyakinkan dirinya dan berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang

Namun lemari pakaian yang berada di hadapannya dan juga ranjang yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran ranjang rumah sakit membuatnya sedikit ragu dengan pikirannya sebelumnya. Pria itu kembali melihat sekelilingnya dan tatapannya terhenti pada bagian kiri tubuhnya, matanya membesar melihat seorang pria lain yang sedang tertidur disana.. ketakuan mulai melanda dirinya

"….." pria itu berteriak yang berhasil membangunkan Yunho yang sedang lelap dalam tidurnya

"Ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" panik Yunho

"Siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" teriak pria itu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut ditangannya

Mendengar suara lembut disisi kamarnya, akhirnya Yunho tersadar dan melihat seseorang yang dikiranya seorang wanita itu menatapnya ketakutan yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada di ranjang

"aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, tenanglah" tenang Yunho pada orang itu dan berjalan mendekatinya

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah yang penuh ketakutan

"aku Jung Yunho.. kemarin malam aku melihatmu pingsan dijalan saat akan pulang ke rumah, jadi aku membawamu pulang"

"kau bukan orang jahat kan?" tanyanya lagi

"tidak, aku orang baik-baik… percayalah padaku" senyum Yunho padanya

Pria itu mulai melepas kain selimut yang melingkar ditubuhnya namun tetap merapatkan tubuhnya bersandar ke diding disebelahnya dan menatap Yunho perlahan

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Kim.. Kim Jaejoong" ucap Jaejoong perlahan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh Yunho

"Kim Jaejoong?.. Eh.. kau seorang pria?" Tanya Yunho kaget

"Ne.. aku seorang pria, maaf mengecewakanmu" jawab Jaejoong malu

"aku yang bodoh tidak bisa membedakan antara laki-laki dan perempuan" jawab Yunho dengan wajah memerah

"boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Yunho menunjuk kesisi ranjagnya

"bo.. boleh" jawab Jaejoong gugup

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho lagi setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang

"A.. Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong menatapnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan di jalan kecil dan gelap seperti itu?"

"Ak.. aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, Umma meninggal dan rumah kami disita"

"Appa mu?"

"aku tidak tahu Appa dimana, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah melihat Appa"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya rumah.. aku takut…" ucap Jaejoong mulai menggigil ketakutan

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanya Yunho ragu

"karena wajahku orang-orang selalu mengira aku wanita dan-" ucap Jaejoong mulai tertahan dengan air matanya

"jangan diteruskan, aku mengerti" balas Yunho melihat pria yang begitu rapuh yang kini ada dihadapannya  
>"boleh aku memelukmu" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong terkaget dan menatapnya tajam<p>

"aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tangan hangat itu melingkar ditubuhnya

"kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku.. karena mulai hari ini kita teman" ucap Yunho lagi

"Teman?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh harap

"Ne.. teman, aku akan menjadi temanmu dan kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku" senyum Yunho

"tidak hanya teman, bahkan dia akan menjadi saudaramu Yun" suara bass yang sangat Yunho kenal itu terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya

"Appa" ucap Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong dan menatap Appanya

"Apa maksud Appa?" bingung Yunho

"karena mulai hari ini aku akan mengangkatnya sebagai anakku" ucap pria setengah baya itu berjalan mendekati kedua pria muda dihadapannya

"Appa serius?" takjub Yunho

"aku serius Yunho-ah, kau mau kan Kim Jaejoong"

"Ak.. Aku.."

"kau akan jadi saudaraku Jae.. akhirnya aku tidak menjadi anak tunggal lagi dan tertahan dengan hanya pria tua di rumah ini" tawa Yunho kegirangan yang langsung memberikan panggilan sayang untuk saudaranya itu

"apa maksud perkataanmu barusan, Hah-" ucap Appa Yunho memukul kepala anaknya itu lalu menatap Jaejoong

"Jae.." gumam Jaejoong pelan

"panggil aku Appa mulai hari ini, Na?" ucapnya pada Jaejoong

"Ne.. A.. ppa"

"suaramu pelan sekali Jaejoong.."

"dia masih belum terbiasa Appa" jawab Yunho

"berarti mulai hari ini Jaejoong akan tinggal di rumah kita kan Appa?" tambahnya

"Ya.." senyum pria setengah baya itu pada kedua anaknya

"Kamsahamnida" gumam Jaejoong pelan yang membuat dua pria dihadapannya tersenyum menatapnya lembut

End Author POV

Yunho POV

Sejak kehadiran Jaejoong di rumah ini banyak hal mulai berubah, bahkan aku rela pulang pergi dari tempat kerjaku dan kembali ke rumah ini -bukan rumahku disana- setiap hari agar aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun sebenarnya jarak dari tempat kerjaku dengan rumah Appa tidaklah harus menghabiskan waktu satu harian tapi aku memilih untuk membeli rumah disana agar lebih dekat dan tidak telalu lelah, dan sekarang semua berubah dengan hadirnya Jaejoong dalam kehidupan kami.

Appa sangat mengayanginya, perlakuan Appa pada Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan perlakuan Appa padaku. Appa benar-benar menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anaknya sendiri, aku bangga pada Appa. Sejak itu juga aku memiliki teman sekamar dan tidak tidur sendirian dikamar yang cukup besar ini.. selain karena Jaejoong yang selalu merasa takut jika tidur sendirian, juga karena di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar tidur, yang satu untuk Appa dan Umma dan satu lagi untukku..

Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian semua ketahui bahwa, sejak kehadiran Jaejoong rumah ini lebih layak dikatakan sebagai rumah… yah, apa yang kalian harapkan dari dua atau seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri.. tentu bukan sesuatu yang indah bukan?.. Jaejoong mengubah rumah ini menjadi lebih ceria dan hidup, setiap pagi Jaejoong akan bangun lebih awal dan membersihkan rumah terlebih dahulu lalu membuat sarapan untuk kami, siapa yang menyangka seorang pria dapat memasak, ditambah masakan Jaejoong benar-benar sangat enak, bahkan masakan Umma yang sejak lama tidak kurasakan kalah dengan masakannya.

"Yunnie.. bangun" kurasakan tangan lembutnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku untuk membangunkanku

"Yunnie-ah" ucapnya pelan dan memelas namun aku sengaja tidak membuka mataku.. aku suka menggodanya seperti ini dan lucunya dia tidak pernah sadar

"Yun… Ah-" kutarik tubuhnya dalam pelukanku dan menatapnya lembut

"Yunnie.." ucapnya malu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajahku

"Mhmm..." gumamku kembali menutup mataku dan menghirup harum tubuhnya dalam pelukanku

"le..paskan tanganmu" ucapnya mencoba meraih tanganku yang melingkar sempurna ditubuhnya

"tidak mau" manjaku

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong menatapku dan memajukan bibirnya

"salahmu sendiri" manjaku lagi

"salahku?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kirinya

"kenapa kau cepat sekali menghilang? saat aku terbangun kau sudah tidak ada" manjaku lagi dan menguatkan pelukanku ditubuhnya

"aku kan harus membersihkan rumah dan membuat sarapan Yunnie"

"itu bisa dikerjakan nanti, ini kan hari libur.. kau bisa bangun lebih lama bukan":

"aku sudah terbiasa untuk bangun lebih awal Yunnie-ah" balasnya mencoba melepaskan pelukanku lagi

"aku tidak peduli, sebagai hukuman kau harus temani aku disini sampai nanti siang" paksaku dan kembali membawanya dalam pelukanku

Mungkin terdengar aneh bagi beberapa orang, tapi entah magnet apa yang terdapat dalam tubuh Jaejoong yang memaksaku untuk selalu berada didekatnya, bahkan hanya selang beberapa hari sejak kehadirannya di rumah ini, aku dapat langsung mengakrabkan diri dengannya dan mulai sering memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil dan beberapa hal yangsebenarnya cukup aneh dilakukan pada orang yang baru dikenal, ditambah dia adalah laki-laki sama sepertiku… tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong

Tingkahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan membuatku lupa bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang pria sama sepertiku, semua hal yang Jajeoong lakukan membuatku ingin selalu berada disisinya dan melindunginya, hingga akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal.. Aku telah mencintainya.. Aku mencintai seorang Kim Jaejoong.. dan aku sangat menikmati setiap kebersamaan kami, apalagi Jaejoong tidak pernah menolak semua perlakuanku padanya.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang terus tertunduk dan tak mau menatapku, wajahnya yang memerah karena malu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilihat di pagi hari. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dalam pelukanku, aku terus saja menatapnya dan menghirup harum tubuhnya yang selalu menggodaku hingga suara dehaman yang cukup keras membangunkanku…

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong, Yunho?" Tanya Appa dengan wajah yang menyeramkan

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memeluknya" seperti mengambil kesempatan dalam kelengahanku menjawab pertanyaan dari Appa, dengan cepat Jaejoong melepas pelukanku di tubuhnya dan berlari keluar kamar kami.

"cepat bangun Yunho, kau ini.. setiap hari libur pasti selalu malas-malasan"

"aku hanya mengikutimu Appa" balasku dan langsung berlari ke toilet untuk membersihakn tubuhku sekaligus menghindari amukkan Appa

"cepat bersihkan dirimu, Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan sarapan" teriak Appa dari kamarku

"Ne, sebentar lagi akau turun"

Kehidupan keluarga yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan kini telah kembali, sejak kematian Umma 10 tahun yang lalu.. Appa dan aku benar-benar jarang menujukkan kedekatan seperti ini. Tapi sekarang semua berubah, dan ini berkat Jaejoong.. dia adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk kami, untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada dua orang pria yang menyedihkan

Setelah siap, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan.. tak lupa mencium sekilas wajah malaikat itu yang sedang sibuk mengatur makanan di meja makan, kebiasaan yang sering aku lakukan sejak sebulan yang lalu dan aku langsung duduk dikursiku

"harum sekali Joongie, kau memang pitar memasak" pujiku padanya

"ini hanya masakan yang biasa aku buat Yunnie" jawabnya dan duduk disiku

"tetap saja kalau kau yang membuatnya akan terasa spesial" balasku menatapnya sekilas dan mulai memasukan makanan ke mulutku

"berhentilah menggodanya Yunho" ucap Appa

"aku hanya berkata jujur Appa"

"ya.. semua perkataan jujurmu memiliki tujuan yang sama" ejek Appa padaku

":aku hanya mengikutimu Appa" balasku

"Aish… kau ini selalu bisa menjawab semua uncapanku"

"aku hanya mengikutimu Appa" tawaku

"Oh… istriku, lihatlah anakmu sekarang, dia telah berani melawan Appanya sendiri"

"Ak-" aku baru saja akan membalas perkataan Appa sebelum aku mendenganrkan tawa renyah disisi tubuhku

"Yah.. Kim Jaejoong, mengapa kau malah ikut menertawaiku?" Tanya Appa pura-pura marah

"Appa sangat lucu" tawa Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya

"dua anakku menghinaku, apa salahku Tuhan" rajuk Appa

"itu karena kami sayang Appa" ucapku dan Jaejoong bersamaan dan kemabli tertawa

Pagi yang menyenangkan, kami memakan semua makanan yang terdapat di meja makan hingga habis tak tersisa. Hingga terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu depan rumah

"aku yang akan membukanya" ucapku dan beranjak menuju pintu depan

Aku membuka pintu depan rumah kami dan aku melihat dua orang dengan seragam dinas yang kurasa seragam polisi, juga seseorang dengan jas hitam dan tas hitam ditangan kanannya, dan terakhir sepasang orang tua mungkin suami istri.. sepertinya usia mereka sama dengan Appa

"Maaf.. apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Jung?" Tanya pria berjas hitam itu

"benar.. aku anaknya Jung Yunho, ada perlu apa dengan Appa?" tanyaku balik

"boleh kami masuk dan berbicara di dalam?" tanyanya lagi

"baiklah.. silahkan masuk" ucapku dan membuka pintu cukup besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"aku memanggil Appa dulu, kami baru saja selesai sarapan"

"Maaf merepotkan" ucap orang berjas hitam itu lagi sedangkan yang lain hanya diam tanpa menatapku

"Siapa orang-orang itu" gumamku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk memanggil Appa

"Appa.. ada yang mencarimu?" ucapku pada Appa

"Siapa Yunho?"

"aku juga tidak tahu Appa, sepertinya ada polisi diantara mereka" jawabku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku

"Polisi? Kau yakin Yunho"

"Umm.. aku yakin Appa"

"baiklah, Appa akan temui mereka.. kalian ikut Appa"

"baik Appa" aku langsung mengenggam lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya berjalan disisiku mengikuti Appa dari belakang

"Selamat pagi" sapa Appa yang membuat mereka berpaling kearah kami

"Selamat pagi" balas pria berjas hitam itu dan aku melihat wajah pasangan suami istri itu sepertinya sangat senang dengan senyum menjijikkan diwajah mereka

"Yunnie.." kurasakan Jaejoong menguatkan genggaman tangannya dan bersembunyi dibelakangku

"kau kenapa Joongie?"

"Yunnie aku takut"

"takut apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Yunnie." Kurasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil.. aku langsung membawanya dalam pelukanku dan kami duduk disamping Appa

"jangan takut, aku disini Joongie" tenangku padanya dan aku kembali memperhatikan dua orang itu yang masih saja memiliki senyum licik diwajahnya

"Maaf mengganggu Anda pagi-pagi tuan Jung.. Langsung saja, kami kemari untuk mengambil Kim Jaejoong kembali"

"mengambil Kim Jaejoong kembali? Apa maksud Anda tuan?" kaget Appa

"Ya.. Kim Jaejoong adalah keponakan kami, setelah kematian ibunya hak asuh atasnya ada ditangan kami dan kami punya bukti untuk itu" balas pria yang dari tadi hanya diam itu dengan cepat

"benar tuan Jung, aku adalah pengacara keluarga Kim dan ini adalah bukti-buktinya" ucap pria berjas hitam itu lagi dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang cukup besar kepada Appa

Appa langsung membuka amplop coklat itu dan melihat isinya yang terdiri dari beberapa surat resmi milik Negara dengan stempel dari resmi dan materai, semuanya terlihat sangat asli.. tidak mungkin ini nyata kan? Apa Jaejoong harus pergi?

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukanku dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tubunya yang gemetaran sangat terasa dalam pelukannku, jika benar mereka berdua adalah keluarga Joongie, lalu kenapa Joongie begitu terkesan sangat ketakutan… aku mulai merasakan keanehan

"Joongie.." panggilku mencoba membawanya menatapku

"Yunnie.. takut" balasnya tetap membenamkan wajahnya didadaku dan memelukku semakin erat

"takut apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Yunnie.." kurasakan basah dibagian dadaku dan tubuh Jaejoong mulai berhenti menggigil

"Joongie…" panggilku lagi namun tidak ada jawaban lalu aku coba membawa wajahnya menatapku

"Joongieeee….!" teriaku melihatnya pingsan dalam pelukanku

"Jaejoong!" teriak Appa disisiku

"Yunho bawa Jaejoong ke kamar sekarang" perintah Appa dan aku langsung membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukkanku, masih dapat kulihat sedikit guratan kecewa di wajah pasangan itu

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya pembicaraan ini harus ditunda dulu, kita dapat membahasnya dilain waktu… dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya mohon Anda semua datang lagi lain waktu" masih kudengar ucapan Appa dan mereka semua pergi

Kubaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang dan mengusap rambut halusnya menanti hingga malaikat cantik ini membuka kedua matanya untuk menatapku

"bagaimana keadaannya Yunho?" Tanya Appa dan duduk disisiku

"entahlah Appa, sejak tadi Joongie selalu mengatakan takut dan takut, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia takutkan"

"sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan dua orang dari keluarga Kim itu, Yunho"

"apa benar mereka-" tanyaku ragu

"ya, bukti yang mereka tunjukkan sah.. Jaejoong berada dalam hak asuh mereka"

"tapi kenapa Joongie sepertinya tidak menyukai hal itu dan Joongie tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini?"

"Appa juga tidak mengerti Yunho, kita akan menanyakannya nanti pada Jaejoong"

"lalu… Apa itu berarti Joongie… dia akan pergi Appa?" tanyaku takut mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Appa

"Yunho.. kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bukti yang mereka tunjukkan sah Yunho, mereka yang memiliki hak untuk mengasuh Jaejoong"

"tapi kenapa baru sekarang mereka muncul, disaat aku kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga?" teriaku berusaha menahan air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku, ini pertama kalinya aku kembali menangis setelah kematian Umma 10 tahun yang lalu

"Maafkan Appa Yunho, Appa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa" ucap Appa memeluk tubuhku

"kenapa semua orang selalu pergi Appa, kenapa mereka selalu meninggalkan kita?" tanyaku tanpa mengharap jawaban pasti

Tidak pernah aku menjadi selemah ini, menangis dalam pelukkan Appa seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya karena diambil oleh anak lain yang jahat padanya. Kehadiran Jaejoong sangat berarti bagiku, Jaejoong mendapatkan posisi tertinggi dalam hatiku.. Dia yang mengubahku. Dia yang mengerti akan diriku.. lalu dengan mudah mereka mengambil kebahagiaan ini.

"Appa.. apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Yunho.."

"Appa ku mohon, aku tidak bisa kehilangan Joongie.. Aku.. Aku mencintainya Appa" dengan semua kekuatan yang aku miliki akhirnya aku mengatakan rahasiaku pada Appa

"Yunho!" kaget Appa dan segera melepaskan pelukannya ditubuhku

"Mian.. Appa" ucapku tertunduk

"tatap Appa Yunho" ucap Appa membawa wajahku untuk menatapnya

"kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakana barusan Yunho"

"Miah Appa… Mianhae"

"Aku tidak meminta kata maaf Yunho, Aku bertanya.. Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan?"

"Aku.. Aku serius Appa, Aku mencintai Joongie"

"sejak kapan Yunho?"

"aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, perasaan ini muncul begitu saja"

"baguslah" senyum Appa padaku

"Appa?" kagetku

"Appa sangat berharap kau dan Jaejoong tetap bersama walau nanti Appa meninggal, dia sangat rapuh Yunho-ah dan hanya kau yang bisa melindunginya"

"Appa…"

"dan rasa cinta yang kau rasakan cukup menjadi penjaganya" senyum Appa padaku

"Gomawo Appa" aku kembali memeluk tubuh Appa

"Appa menyayangi kalian berdua dan… Appa mendapatkan ide dengan pengakuanmu barusan Yunho" Appa tersenyum licik sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya padaku

"Ide apa, Appa?"

"Iya.. ide untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong untuk selalu bersama kita"

"Apa?" riangku

"hanya ada satu cara untuk mempertahankannya Yunho, yaitu… dengan menikahinya"

"menikahi Joongie, Appa!" kagetku

"ya, kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah Yunho dan Jaejoong juga sudah dewasa untuk dapat menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, dengan menikahinya kau memiliki kekuasaan hukum untuk 'mengasuh' Jaejoong dan menjaganya melebihi kekuasaan yang dimiliki keluarga Kim"

"Appa benar, tapi.. bagaimana dengan Joongie, apa dia akan setuju?"

"melihat dari sikapnya kepada orang-orang itu dan kedekatannya denganmu, Appa yakin Jaejoong pasti akan setuju"

"tapi-"

"Tidak! jangan.. kumohon lepaskan aku.. Umma.. Umma…" kudengar suara teriakan dari samping tubuhku

"Joongie.. Joongie.. bangun.. ada apa?" paksaku membangunkannya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya kuat

"Umma.. Umma…"

"Joongie bangunlah.. kumohon" eluhku tak tahan melihatnya menderita seperti ini

"Umma!" teriaknya dan membuka lebar kedua matanya, ada sedikit bulir air disudut matanya yang membuat napasku tertahan

"Joongie-ah" ucapku mencoba menyadarkannya

"Yun… nie" balasnya menatapku perlahan

"Joongie.." ku usap bulir air di sudut matanya itu dan memeluknya

"kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Jaejoong?" Tanya Appa tiba-tiba

"Appa.." ucapnya sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya di tubuhku

"Aku.. bermimpi" tambahnya

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang tadi Jaejoong?" Tanya Appa lagi

"Appa.." balasku menolak untuk membahasnya disaat seperti ini

"Mereka…"

-TBC-

Silahkan komentar apa aja ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**HE'S MINE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan CassieastFujoshipper KimYunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 2/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N: thank you so much

Buat semua komen2nya

Jaehan ga nyangka respon bakal sebaik ini ^^

Hontouni Arigatou na *deep bow*

Di chap ini, hanya akan menjelaskan

kehidupan Jaejoong sebelum bertemu Yunho

Happy Read ^^

Jaejoong hanya dapat terdiam memikirkan semua jawaban yang harus dia berikan untuk dua orang penolong yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ingin sekali dia tidak mengungkit kembali masa lalu yang kelam dimana tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang menyentuh tubuhnya juga keberanian yang mengajaknya meraih kebebasan. Titik hujan yang menyentuh atap kamar dan mengetuk jendela besar yang berada dihadapan mereka seolah merasakan kesedihan pria muda yang belum pernah memahami arti kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya itu.

"Siapa mereka Jaejoong?" Appa Yunho tetap saja menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali kepada Jaejoong seolah tidak mengerti keinginan anaknya untuk tidak membahas hal itu sekarang

"Joongie, kau tak perlu mengatakannya sekarang, kami akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menceritakannya" tenang Yunho sambil tetap mendekap tubuh yang masih saja tetap mengigil diantara kedua tangan kekarnya itu

"tapi Yunho, kita tidak punya banyak waktu" paksa tuan Jung

"tapi Appa, Joongie-" ucapan Yunho terpotong dengan suara pelan yang masih dapat mereka dengar

"Mereka…"

-Flashback-

Sejak lahir Jaejoong, bayi kecil yang tidak berdosa itu tidak pernah tahu siapa Appanya dan dibesarkan hanya dengan seorang Umma. Ny. Kim begitu orang sering memanggilnya, sering mengatakan bahwa Appa Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang pria hebat bernama Kim Jang Nam, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu dimana keberadaan pria itu termasuk Ny. Kim, Umma Jaejoong, hingga suatu hari keluarga Kim datang ke rumah mereka dan kedua pasangan Kim itu mengajak Jaejoong dan Ummanya untuk tinggal bersama mereka sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena perlakuan Appanya yang telah mencampakkan mereka berdua.

"Jaejoong... mulai hari ini kau harus belajar membantu Paman dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan di kantor, karena suatu saat kau juga akan mewarisi perusahaan itu"

"Eh? Maksud Paman?" Tanya Jaejoong terkaget dengan ucapan pamannya itu

"kau adalah keturunan dari keluarga Kim, dan kau pasti akan mewarisi perusahan keluarga suatu saat"

"tapi… Umma?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi menatap Ummanya yang dari tadi hanya diam disisinya

"Ne Joongie" senyum wanita yang masih tetap cantik di usianya yang hamir setengah abad pada Jaejoong yang masih kebingungan dihadapannya sekarang

"bukankah itu perusahaan Paman?" kembali Jaejoong menatap Paman yang telah membantunya selama ini

"ini memang parusahaan Paman, tapi tanpa bantuan dari Appa mu dan Kakek mu.. mana mungkin Paman bisa menajdi seperti sekarang"

"…." Jaejoong menatap ragu dengan ucapan Paman yang selama ini telah dianggap seperti Appanya itu

"anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih Paman kepada Appa mu yang tidak tahu dimana rimbanya"

"Terima kasih Han Sae-ah, Joo Rin-ah telah membantu kami selama ini"

"sudah tugas kami Soon Hwa, kalian berdua tetap bagian dari keluarga ini… si Jang Nam bodoh itu entah ada dimana dia sekarang, membiarkan istri dan anaknya kesulitan seperti ini" senyum tulus kedua orang yang kini ada dihadapan Jaejoong dan Ummanya itu

Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah Jaejoong rasakan selama hidupnya, namun ia dapat meraihnya walaupun bukan dari keluarga utuh yang selalu menjadi impian kecilnya. Keluarga Kim sangat memberikan perhatian kepada keduanya, bahkan berkat usaha mereka Jaejoong dapat bersekolah dan meneruskan sekolahnya menuju jenjang pendidikan tertinggi

Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa kebahagiaan yang Jaejoong rasakan selama berada di dalam kediaman Kim adalah sebuah kepalsuan yang terbungkus dengan rapi, bagai sebuah bangkai yang terkemas apik dalam sebuah kain sutra tanpa cacat. Semua kenyataan pahit yang pernah diarsakannya kembali menyapanya seakan hidup adalah sebuah kesengasaraan dimata seorang Kim Jaejoong

"Umma…" isak pemuda berkulit putih itu didalam pelukkan wanita yang telah menjaganya selama ini

"dokter tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Jaejoong-ah, mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

"tapi.. kenapa Umma tidak pernah menceritakan padaku Bibi? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu tentang penyakit itu?" tangis tertahan dan bulir air membasahi wajah cantiknya

"kami juga tidak mengethaui tentang hal itu Jaejoong-ah, Umma mu sangat pintar menjaga rahasianya, dia adalah wanita yang hebat.. dia mampu menahan penyakit ganas hinggap di dalam tubuhnya selama bertahun-tahun"

"tapi bukankah itu penyakit yang diturunkan bibi? Kenapa aku tidak memilikinya? Aku ingin menggantikan Umma… aku ingin merasakan kesakitan yang Umma rasakan" isakan itu telah berubah menjadi tangisan memilukan dari seorang pria yang kini benar-benar seorang diri

"kau tidak boleh berkata seperti Jaejoong, Umma mu tidak pernah mengatakan tentang penyakitnya karena dia tidak ingin kau khawatir… kangker darah bukanlah penyakit yang ringan" ucap wanita yang tetap memeluk tubuhnya itu

"Umma….." bulir bening air mata itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari wajahnya.. kesedihan itu akan tetap tersimpan

Kematian adalah hal yang pasti, tanpa kita sadari sesungguhnya kita menanti kehadirannya. Sekuat atau sehebat apa pun bahkan kelemahan apa pun yang dimiliki oleh makhluk Tuhan di dunia ini, tidak akan pernah mampu melawan kehadiran Malaikat maut dalam akhir perjalanan hidupnya. Mungkin hal inilah yang telah dilupakan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong, hingga dengan mudah dia mencoba meraih perjalanan akhir hidupnya sendiri dan melupakan keajaiban kehidupan yang mungkin akan diraihnya. Hadiah terbesar dalam hidup adalah kehidupan itu sendiri… itulah kata-kata yang sering terlupakan.

Siapa yang bisa menahan perihnya sebuah kehilangan? Tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang mampu menahan kesedihan sebuah perpisahan dengan orang yang disayangi. Tapi apakah kita sudah terlupa, bahwa sebuah pertemuan pasti akan mendatangkan perpisahan. Namun, keajaiban sebuah pertemuan adalah hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh setiap orang.

Waktu telah memakan perjalanan kehidupan setiap orang… Mungkin waktu mampu melupakan kesedihan sebuah perpisahan, namun rasa sakit itu akan tetap tinggal. Dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya seorang Kim Jaejoong dapat bangkit berdiri diatas kedua kakinya, namun kesedihan yang diaraskannya memberikan jejak tersendiri dalam kerapuhannya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Cepat kau turun" teriak seorang wanita yang dapat memekakkan telinga terdengar membahana menutupi semua suara di ruangan luas itu

"Ne Bibi…" pria yang kini semakin menawan itu berlari turun dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh

"Lama sekali! Sekarang cepat bersihkan rumah ini dan siapkan makan malam, sebentar lagi teman Paman mu akan datang"

"baik Bibi" ucap pria tampan yang manis itu

"jangan lemas seperti itu, kau ini laki-laki Kim Jaejoong.. jantalah sedikit" Jaejoong hanya berjalan menuju dapur dengan tetap mendengarkan segala ucapan yang lebih tepat disebut hinaan dari Bibi yang selama ini dianggapnya manjadi pelindungnya.

"dasar kalian ini, tidak Ummanya tidak anaknya semuanya kerjanya hanya menyusahkan. Wajar saja Oppa meninggalkan kalian berdua, siapa yang bisa tahan dengan tingkah kalian" umpat wanita setengah baya yang terlihat lebih tua dari usianya itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang telah berkutat dengan sayur dan lauk dihadapannya

"Masak yang benar, memasak nasi saja tidak bisa.. kau itu memasak nasi atau batu, keras sekali!" wanita itu terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti dan tidak membantu sama sekali sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan semua umpatan yang diucapkannya

"Hari ini kau harus telihat rapi dan pakailah pakaian terbaikmu"

"untuk apa.. Bibi?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu

"kau tidak perlu tahu, ini urusan aku dan pamanmu.. kau hanya cukup terima saja"

"Ne.."

"Berterimakasihlah pada kami karena kami tidak mencapakanmu setelah kematian Umma mu, kau pikir kami senang mengurus kalian berdua" Jaejoong mecoba menahan emosinya dengan mengepal pergelangan tangan kanannya

"kalau bukan karena mengingat Umma mu adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat Oppa merasakan cinta, mungkin kalian sudah kami campakkan sejak awal" tambah wanita itu yang semakin membuat Jaejoong mengingat kembali kesedihan masa lalunya

"Berterimakasihlah pada Umma mu.. karena mengingat kau adalah anaknya, makanya kami masih membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak masalah, karena ada gunanya juga tetap membiarkanmu berada di rumah ini" senyum licik terpampang di wajah wanita tua itu

"Ah- suamiku memang paling hebat mencari peluang" tawanya

"maksud.. Bibi apa?"

"Sudah, ini bukan urusanmu.. tugas mu hanyalah mendengarkan semua perkataan kami dan jangn pernah melawan"

"Nee"

"Ingat! Jangan pernah melawan dan lakukan apapun yang kami perintahkan" ancam wanita itu menunjuk wajah Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apapun dengan apa yang diucapkannya

"Sekarang beresakan semua pekerjaanmu sebelum mereka semua pulang nanti malam. Aku harus memebersihkan diri dan tampak cantik untuk suamiku" kembali tersungging senyuman menjijikan di wajah wanita yang kini telah pergi menuju istana kecantikkannya

"Umma.. bagaimana kabarmu disana? Umma.. kau tahu, aku sangat menyedihkan" bulir kristal putih mulai membasahi wajahnya

"…."

"Umma… apa aku bisa lepas dari penjara ini? Apa Appa akan menolongku?" air mata yang seolah tidak akan pernah lepas dari bola mata besarnya terus saja mengalir

"…."

"Sepertinya itu hanya harapan kosong" pasrahnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Umma… Kim Jaejoong telah mati, yang ada saat ini hanyalah laki-laki payah yang bahkan untuk menolong dirinya sendiri saja tidak mampu" hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menunjukkan emosinya

Kim Jaejoong… pria muda yang mengawali hidupnya dengan kesedihan, ditambah dengan tidak adanya Appa yang menunjukkan jalan padanya. Seolah semua bentuk kebahagiaan begitu membencinya dan menjauh darinya, kebahagiaan itu hanya muncul sekali lalu akan pergi selamanya terganti kesedihan dan penderitaan yang bahkan belum layak untuk dirasakannya.

Cinta.. ya, hanya rasa cintalah yang membuat Jaejoong tetap bertahan menjalani hidupnya, bukan sebuah pengorbanan tapi lebih merupakan sebuah kepatuhan, karena satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah.. bahwa semua orang pasti akan melakukan apa pun untuk orang yang dicintainya, kepada siapa pun cinta itu berlabuh. Kim Jaejoong dengan rasa cintanya berjalan dalam hidupnya dengan menggenggam sebuah janji untuk selalu menjaga nama baik keluarganya.

Langkahnya yang sudah gontai semakin tidak jelas arah dengan semua kelelahan yang dirasakannya, namun dia harus tetap bertahan dan menemui siapapun orang yang dibawa oleh Pamannya, Jaejoong harus menunjukkan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.. itulah pesan Bibinya sebelum malam menjelang.

"Akhirnya kau muncul, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar sejak tadi?" Tanya sinis pria berwajah menyeramkan itu

"Maaf.. Paman tadi aku membersihkan kamar dulu" jawab Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya takut

"itu bisa dikerjakan nanti, sekarang cepat kemari dan sapa teman Paman"

"Ne.." Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah dan duduk disisi Pamannya menghadap pria tua yang sudah sangat berumur

"Tuan Han, kenalkan ini keponakkan ku Kim Jaejoong" ucap pria berambut coklat itu pada orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan penuh penghormatan

"Hmm.. dia sangat cantik, kau benar Kim" balas pria tua itu dengan senyum licik diwajah bulatnya

"tentu saja, dia satu-satunya pria tercantik yang pernah aku lihat"

"aku percaya dengan ucapan mu"

"tentu Tuan, dan yang pasti dia akan memberikan banyak keuntungan pada Anda" mereka berdua tertawa

"kau juga akan mendapatkan keuntungannya Kim" balas pria tua itu

"Terima kasih Tuan, Anda sangat baik pada kami"

"tidak perlu sungkan, kalau bukan karena kau aku juga tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini, kau sangat pintar mencari orang bernilai jual tinggi"

"Terima kasih Tuan, semua berkat pengajaran dari Anda"

"baiklah... berapa yang bisa aku berikan untukmu?" Tanya pria tua itu

"itu bisa kita atur nanti Tuan" senyum pria yang lebih muda itu padanya

"Umm.. Pa-Paman, ada apa ini? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung melihat tingkah mereka berdua

"dengar Jaejoong.." ucapnya menarik Jaejoong untuk menatapnya

"mulai hari ini kau akan keluar dari rumah ini"

"apa maksud Paman?" Tanya Jaejoong mulai merasakan hal aneh dengan apa yang didengarnya

"mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal dengan Tuan Han"

"Kenapa? Memang dia siapa Paman?"

"Hei! kau harus sopan pada Tuan Han, dia adalah orang terkaya di Negara ini" bentak pria itu tiba-tiba

"Tapi Paman, kenapa aku harus pergi dengannya?" Jaejoong bertanya dalam ketakutannya tentang apa yang akan didengarnya

"dengarkan aku Kim Jaejoong. Sejak kau muncul dalam keluarga ini, kerjamu hanya menyusahkan saja. Kau pikir kenapa kami mau membawamu kemari dan susah-susah merwatmu, itu karena rasa balas jasa dan ucapan terima kasih kami kepada Umma mu. Tapi sekarang Umma mu sudah tidak ada, dan kini giliranmu membalas apa yang kau dapatkan"

"Paman-"

"dan satu lagi, ini adalah salah satu cara mu membalas apa yang kami berikan padamu. Kau mengerti?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pria tua ini?"

"Jangan asal bicara, mulai hari ini kau harus bekerja dengannya untuk membayar jasamu pada kami berdua" Ny. Kim yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan akhirnya angkat bicara

"bekerja?" bingung Jaejoong

"Ya.. kau harus bekerja padanya dan berikan uang yang banyak pada kami" tawa wanita itu

"bekerja apa?"

"nanti kau juga akan tahu"

"Tidak! aku ingin tahu Paman"

"kau sudah berani membentakku Hah-" gertak pria itu

"tapi aku ingin tahu Paman" Jaejoong yang sejak tadi mencium bau alkohol yang datang dari pria tua itu merasa tahu dengan apa pekerjaannya nanti

"kau akan menjadi pelayan di sebuah pub besar miliku" jawab pria tua itu

"Pelayan…"

"Ya.. pelayan, tapi jika kau menunjukkan kemampuan yang baik, maka pekerjaanmu juga akan naik dan kau akan memberikan banyak uang pada kami"

"apakah aku…?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Yah.. kau bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dengan pengunjung disana dan kau tidak perlu khwatir dengan masa depanmu, karena pengunjung bar itu semuanya pria"

"maksud Paman aku harus melayani seorang laki-laki"

"memang apa masalahnya, kau cantik.. mereka semua pasti akan membayar mahal untuk bisa tidur denganmu dan kita akan menjadi kaya raya" tawa kedua pasangan itu

"Aku tidak mau Paman!"

"Apa hak mu mengatakan tidak mau? Sejak kematian Umma mu, kamilah yang menjadi walimu dan kau harus mendengarkan kata-kata kami berdua. Kau harus mengerti itu" asap putih mulai mengepul keluar dari kepala pria itu karena amarahnya yang sudah memuncak

"tapi Paman itu pekerjaan kotor" ucap Jaejoong menahan tangisnya

"kotor atau tidak bukan kau yang menentukan , tapi uang yang menentukan"

"Paman, apa-"

"tidak usah banyak bicara, sekarang bereskan pakaianmu dan mulai hari ini kau akan ikut dengan tuan Han untuk tinggal bersamanya" bentak pria itu menunjuk kamar Jaejoong

"….." dengan tatapan kosong Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya, masih dapat terdengar olehnya tawa renyah ketiga orang yang berada di ruang keluarga itu

"Umma.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tangis Jaejoong setelah tiba dikamarnya

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, ini perbuatan hina. Bagaimana ini Umma? Aku akan membuat nama keluarga kita buruk jika aku melakukannya dan aku…" Jaejoong tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, Ia hanya berbaring di ranjangnya dengan butiran air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Umma…"

Sementara ketiga orang itu masih bersenang-senang di ruang keluarga membayangkan harta melimpah yang akan mengunjungi kehidupan mereka menunggu kehadiran sumber harta mereka dengan sabar

"matamu sangat jeli Kim, kau sangat tahu mana barang cantik dan memiliki nilai tinggi"

"tentu saja Tuan, semua berkat Anda aku bisa sepintar ini"

"benar Tuan Han, terimakasih atas kepercayaan Anda kepada kami selama ini" kedua pasangan itu tunduk penuh kepasrahan kepada pria tua itu

"tidak masalah, kalian telah memberikan banyak keuntungan padaku dan sekarang kita akan semakin beruntung, aku sangat suka bekerja sama dengan kalian berdua"

"Anda benar Tuan"

"anak itu pasti akan terjual dengan harga mahal, pelelangannya akan dilakukan bulan depan.. aku akan pastikan dia terawat dengan baik dan semua orang akan berebut untuk mendapatkannya"

"Berapa kira-kira yang akan kita dapatkan menurutmu Tuan Han?"

"Mhmm… melihat wajahnya yang cantik mungkin kita akan dapat lebih dari 100 juta" senyum licik itu kembali terkembang

"Anda benar Tuan, sayang coba lihat Jaejoong, kenapa dia lama sekali diatas" titah pria itu pada istrinya

"Ne.." jawab Ny. Kim dan berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong

"Jaejoong…" panggilnya mencari sosok cantik yang harusnya berada di dalam kamar berukuran 6x6 itu

"Hei! Jaejoong dimana kau? Cepat keluar" wanita itu berjalan mencari Jajeoong di setiap sudut kamarnya, namun tidak terlihat tanda-tanda keberdaan pria blonde itu

"Yah! Jaejoong dimana kau?" kesalnya dia mecari Jaejoong di setiap sudut kamar seperti orang kesetanan, demi mencari barang berharganya

"Jaejoong!" tatapannya terhenti pada jendela yang cukup besar berada di sudut kiri kamar tepat di hadapan pintu masuk

"Yeobo… cepat kemari!" teriaknya mengagetkan dua pria yang masih saja berbincang-bincang dibawah, langsung saja suara derap langkah membahan di seluruh ruangan

"Ada apa... sayang?" Tanya pria yang lebih muda dari keduanya di tengah-tengah tarikan napasnya

"Lihat apa ini" mereka semua menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar dan kain sprey yang mengantung dari ujung jendela hingga kebawah

"Bagaimana ini? Dia menghilang" bingung wanita itu

"KIM JAEJOONG… AWAS KAU! teriakan membahana dari rumah yang tertata apik di ujung jalan sepi itu

-End of Flashback-

It's not your fault those hands are cold

Clinging onto the wounds of the past

Afraid to love someone

Turning your back against the true meaning of the story

The heart that is hugged slowly melts like ice

To be loved by someone by anyone

It makes life shine like this

If it was me I would make your heart once again

Warm with undying love

Fate's play

Even though it makes your heart ache

When the tears end

A ray of light descends from the darkness

We can grasp it

We can feel the fierce painful touch of a person's warmth

Sorrow and loneliness that every person endures

Searching for a refuge to mend

Yes for you the place is here

Don't worry, don't falter anymore

I will protect you

"Aku berlari menjauh dari mereka semua, aku…" Jaejoong menghentikan ceritanya setelah tak mampu membendung air mata yang telah membentuk aliran di wajahnya

"Joongie-ah… Mengapa hidupmu menderita seperti ini? Kenapa mereka begitu jahat padamu?" Yunho yang hanya mampu diam mendengarkan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong kini tidak bisa menahan amarahnya

"Lalu bagaimana kau menghidupi dirimu selama ini Jaejoong?" tatapan kesedihan masih terpancar di wajah tua yang penuh karisma itu

"Aku megambil uang tabunganku selama tinggal dengan Umma, tapi… uang itu tidak cukup untuk mnyewa rumah atau apartement"

"Lalu kau…" Tanya Yunho enggan untuk membayangkan dimana malaikatnya tinggal selama ini

"Aku hanya bisa berjalan berkeliling mencari tempat berteduh dan membeli sedikit makanan dari uang yang ku punya"

"Joongie-ah… syukurlah aku yang menemukanmu saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika orang lain yang menemukanmu" Yunho memeluk erat tubuh rapuh itu dalam dekapannya

"Appa… ku mohon, jangan biarkan mereka mengambilku, aku mohon Appa" isak Jaejoong menarik kuat lengan baju pria yang sudah menjadi Appanya itu

"Jaejoong-ah, Appa pasti akan menolongmu.. Appa tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu mengambil anak Appa dan mengganggu kenyamanan keluarga kita"

"Appa.." Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangannya dan kembali terisak dalam pelukkan hangat yang beberapa bulan ini memberikan kenyaman padanya

"Joongie.." gumam Yunho perlahan semakin mendekap erat tubuh yang masih tetap bergetar itu

"Jaejoong dengarkan Appa… Appa dan Yunho sudah membicarakan hal ini dan…" Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Appanya itu, sedangkan Tuan Jung menatap ragu pada anak pertamanya

"…..." terdiam perlahan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai persetujuan bagi Appanya untuk melanjutkan ucapnya yang terpotong

"Appa dan Yunho telah sepakat, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk tetap menjagamu bersama kami dan jauh dari mereka semua"

"…..." Jaejoong hanya mengagguk dan menatap Yunho juga Appanya bergantian

"Jaejoong, Appa harap kau akan setuju dengan apa yang akan kau dengar setelah ini, karena hanya ini yang bisa kami pikirkan untuk menolongmu"

"…" Jaejoong hanya tetap terdiam

"kau tahu, surat-surat yang mereka tunjukkan adalah surat resmi dan itu adalah bukti yang cukup untuk membawamu kembali" mulai tuan Jung

"Aku tidak mau Appa.." ucap Jaejoong takut

"Appa tahu nak, jika mereka mencoba menggunakan jalan pengadilan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, tanpa pertahanan apa pun.. Appa dan Yunho pasti akan langsung kalah dan mereka akan membawamu pergi" Jaejoong menggeleng cepat dalam pelukkan Yunho, ketakutan semakin melanda dirinya membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapinya jika ia jauh dari kehangatan keluarga ini

"kekuatan surat resmi hanya bisa dihadapi dengan surat resmi juga Jaejoong, kau tahu itu kan?" Tanya tuan Jung mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong sedang pria blonde itu hanya mengangguk lemah menatapnya

"dan… Appa tidak mungkin bisa mengadopsimu menjadi anak kandung Appa, karena mereka memiliki hak sepenuhnya untuk mengasuhmu.. kalian memiliki ikatan darah, sedangkan kami hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupmu" tuan Jung masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Jaejoong sambil tetap menunggu reaksi yang dia dan Yunho harapkan

"karena itu… hanya cara inilah satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan kekuatan itu, yaitu… Jaejoong, maukah kau menikah dengan Yunho" akhirnya kata terakhir dari tuan Jung itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong melepas tangan hangat yang melingkar ditubuhnya dan membesarkan mata indahnya menatap pria terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya

"Manikah.. dengan Yunnie?"

"Ne Joongie" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan ragu, ketakutan mulai merasukinya, ketakutan akan penolakkan yang mungkin akan didapatkannya

"Iya Jaejoong, hanya cara ini yang bisa Appa pikirkan untuk tetap mempertahankanmu" tambah tuan Jung

"…..…"

"Jaejoong-ah, dengan menjadi istri Yunho, kami memiliki kekuatan di hadapan hukum untuk tetap mempertahankanmu, karena seorang istri harus mengikuti suaminya kan" tuan Jung tetap mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong

"itu berati aku akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong, Appa?" Tanya Jaejoong akhirnya

"Ne, kau akan menjadi istri sah Yunho dan menggunakan namanya dibelakang namamu" balas tuan Jung merasakan adanya harapan yang Jaejoong berikan

"Appa tidak akan memaksamu Jaejoong dan Appa juga tidak akan meminta jawabannya sekarang, tapi Appa harap kau segera menjawabnya sebelum mereka datang kembali" tenang tuan Jung padanya

"Bagaimana dengan Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi menatap wajah yang telah mengisi kekosongan di hatinya

"Yunho sudah setuju, sekarang tinggal menunggu persetujuan darimu saja" Yunho memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong mengambil pilihan yang tepat

"Aku…."

-TBC-

Bales bales 0

**Luo****HanSiBum****&****Carriopeia2001****&****yume**: makasih udah baca

Gomen ga bsa update cepet, Jaehan lagi sibuk pisan ^6^

**Indrie**: wah.. tahu aja ff ini bakalan M-Preg xD

**Minan's****Wife****YJ****Shipper****&****Seo****Shin****Young:** disini dijelasin kenapa Jaejoong bisa kayak gitu ^^

**&****natsu****&****soji:**thaks udah baca, gomen baru update sekarang ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**HE'S MINE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 3/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments.**

Happy Read ^^

Tetesan air bening sang pemilik alam masih saja terus memberikan kehidupan, tidak pernah berhenti suara rintikan itu berbunyi menjadikan suasana yang seharusnya sunyi terdengar sangat ramai. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong, dengan atau tanpa rintikan air hujan itu, hatinya akan tetap bergemuruh menentukan arah yang ingin diraihnya.

Benar yang dicari Jaejoong selama ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Jaejoong selalu ingin menunjukan kepada dunia bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang kuat dan mampu berjalan dengan kemampuannya sediri. Namun ternyata nasib memberikan jalan yang berbeda baginya, mungkinkah cinta datang menghampirinya dan menunjukkan jalan terbaik dalam langkahnya, atau apakah dia sudah melupakan semua arti cinta.

"Aku…" Jaejoong kembali terdiam mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya

"Ne Joongie" Yunho memejamkan matanya menunggu jawaban yang sebentar lagi akan diucapkan oleh Jaejoong

"Aku… mau, Appa" akhirnya semua keraguannya berakhir pada satu kata

"benarkah Joongie?" Tanya Yunho menunjukkan wajah gembiranya mendengar jawaban dari malaikatnya

"kau yakin Jaejoong?" pertanyaan Appa Yunho ini berhasil membuat Yunho menunjukkan tatapan menyeramkan seolah menanyakan apa-maksud-Appa yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sama sekali pada Appanya

"Ne.. Appa, aku yakin" balas Jaejoong menatap sang pemilik tangan kekar yang terus memeluknya

"bolehkan Yunnie?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang begitu lugu

"tentu saja Joongie, bahkan aku terus mengaharapakan jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari bibirmu" balas Yunho dalam kegembiraannya

"kalau begitu Appa akan segera mengurus semuanya" ucap tuan Jung dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya, kakinya mulai terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk terdiam selama beberapa jam

"Mengurus apa, Appa?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan wajah polosnya

"tentu saja mengurus pernikahan kalian, apa lagi?" Tanya tuan Jung bingung dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong

"Harus dikerjakan sekarang ya, Appa?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang sama polosnya dengan Jaejoong

"kalian ini, belum menikah tapi tingkah kalian sudah sangat mirip"

"…" dua orang itu hanya terdiam tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria setengah baya dihadapan mereka

"tentu saja kita harus mengurusnya secepat mungkin sebelum dua orang itu datang dan membawa Jaejoong kembali"

"Owwww…" ucap keduanya dan menganggukkan kepala mereka berbarengan

"benar-benar pasangan yang serasi"

"kita akan segera menikah Joongie" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba masih dalam keriangannya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menunduk malu

"Aish… kalian ini"

"Kenapa Appa?"

"tidak ada… sekarang cepat tidur, malam sudah sangat larut"

"Appa tidak tidur?"

"tentu saja aku juga akan tidur"

"lalu mengurus pernikahnnya"

"kau ini Yunho, lebih cepat memang lebih baik.. tapi bukan berati malam-malam begini Appa tidak tidur untuk melakukannya" kesal pria tua itu sedang yang dibicarakan hanya tertawa polos

"lagi pula jam segini kantor mana yang buka" gumamnya dan berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya

Sebuah keputusan telah diambil, kepurtusan yang akan menentukan arah kehidupan seseorang. Disini, diatas ranjang putih yang telah menjadi saksi bagi Jaejoong, seorang pria muda yang mencari kebahagiaan telah menyerahkan hidupnya sepenuhnya pada orang yang kini tengah merangkulnya dengan erat dan memberikan kehangatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya

Yunho menidurkan tubuh malaikat cantiknya dalam pelukkannya dan mereka berdua berbaring diatas ranjang putih yang memang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua. Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya didalam dada Yunho dan Yunho terus mengusap perlahan rambut Jaejoong yang lembut bagaikan lullaby yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Yunnie…" dengan keinginan kuat Jaejoong berusaha membuka kedua matanya

"Ne.." balas Yunho menatapnya lekat

"Yunnie-ah" ucapnya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang menggaggu pikirannya sejak tadi

"Ne Joongie, ada apa?" Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong dan membuatnya menghadapnya

"Umm.. Yunnie, kenapa mau?" Tanyanya ragu

"mau apa, Joongie?"

"Kenapa Yunnie mau menikahku, bukankah aku hanya akan memberikan masalah untuk semuanya?"

"Joongie, dengarkan aku baik-baik" balas Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menatapnya dan duduk diatas ranjang putih itu lagi  
>"tidak ada satu pun manusia yang tidak dibutuhkan, justru karena ada orang lain yang membutuhkan kita bisa hidup.. kau harus ingat itu, aku membutuhkanmu disisiku Joongie" Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya<p>

"tapi.. memang seperti itukan, sejak awal aku muncul dikeluarga ini aku hanya selalu menyusahkan"

"kau tidak pernah menyusahkan Joongie-ah"

"tentu saja, Appa dan Yunnie harus memenuhi kebutuhan untuk satu orang lagi, dan itu pasti menyusahkan"

"dengar Joongie, kau tidak menyusahkan sama sekali dan kau tahu Joongie kau telah memberikan kekuatan padaku"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan kekuatan padamu Yunnie? Sedangkan diriku lemah seperti ini"

"karena aku mencintaimu Joongie" senyum Yunho yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong terdiam menatapnya

"Eh..?" Jaejoong hanya terdiam dalam pelukan hangat Yunho

"Joongie.." panggil Yunho perlahan dengan ketakutan dalam hatinya

"Yun.. Yunnie kau… kau serius"

"Aku serius Joongie"

"barusan kau tidak bercanda"

"untuk apa aku bercanda dalam hal seperti ini?" ucap Yunho mulai merasa tegang

"Ne.. Joongie, aku mencintaimu, aku juga tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul.. tapi yang pasti sejak kehadiranmu di rumah ini aku mengerti tentang arti berbagi dan menyayangi orang lain. Kau membuka haiku yang tertutup sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu"

"Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong ragu

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku Joongie, aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku"

"Yunnie, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu.. tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Apakah itu…?"

"Mhmm.. baiklah" ucap Yunho

"…." Jaejoong tetap terdiam dan eumm… bingung

"untuk mencari jawaban tentang perasaanmu padaku, bagaiman kalau besok kita kencan"

"Kencan?" semburat merah mulai muncul diwajah putihnya

"Iya, hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih.. Mau?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Aku…" Jaejoong tertunduk

"sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, setidaknya kita harus menyatukan hati sebelum pernikahannya kan"

"Ne Yunnie" angguk Jaejoong

"baiklah besok kita akan kencan Joongie" girang Yunho memeluk kembali tubuh mungil Jaejoong "tapi…"

"ada apa Joongie?" Yunho melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap pria cantik itu

"aku tidak pernah mengalami ini Yunnie, aku… aku belum pernah-"

"kau belum pernah berkencan?" potong Yunho dan Jaejoong tertunduk malu

"tidak perlu dikatakan begitu gamblang kan" ucapnya memukul pelan dada Yunho

"kau sangat lucu Joongie" tawa Yunho

"aku tidak lucu" marah Jaejoong dengan nada imut dan memajukkan bibirnya

"Iya kau tidak lucu Joongie.. tapi imut" tawa Yunho lagi

"kau menyebalkan Yunnie" Jaejoong semakin memajukan bibirnya dan memukul Yunho pelan berkali-kali

"Iya.. Iya.. maafkan aku" balas Yunho memegang tangan putih yang memukulnya sedari tadi

"kau tahu Joongie, aku juga tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya… jadi tidak perlu malu seperti itu" senyum Yunho

"Eh? Masa?" kaget Jaejoong

"Yah.. bisa dibilang aku terlalu sibuk mencari uang sampai tidak terpikir tentang hal seperti itu"

"Wow…" ucap Jaejoong kagum yang membuat Yunho tergelitik

"mungkin kalau Appa tidak terpikir dengan rencana ini, aku tidak akan pernah menikah Joongie, aku akan jadi perjaka tua" tawa Yunho membayangkan nasibnya yang ya.. cukup mengenaskan mungkin

"tapi aku sangat bersyukur kau muncul Joongie, karena aku tahu kau adalah pilihan yang tepat untukku menghabiskan waktu ku"

"Yunnie, ternyata kau bisa gombal juga ya"

"hanya untuk mu Joongie" ledek Yunho

"sudah hentikan, kau ingin membuatku mati karena malu"

"tidak juga, tapi aku suka melihat wajahmu yang memerah"

"Yunnie… sudah" eluh Jaejoong

"baiklah, sekarang kita tidur ya.. wajahmu sangat pucat karena terlalu banyak menangis"

"Umm.." angguk Jaejoong dan Yunho membaringkan kembali tubuh merka berdua diatas ranjang dan mulai tertidur

"Aku berjanji Joongie, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan air mata ini membasahi pipimu lagi" ucap Yunho menyentuh perlahan wajah pucat Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jaejoong

Deras hujan memang sudah tidak lagi turun namun rintikannya masih berjatuhan perlahan menyentuh permukaan bumi sekedar ingin memberikan kehidupan, tidak ada lagi suara gemuruh yang membuat sebagian orang menutup pendengarannya ketakutan. Suasana yang gelap berubah menjadi lebih cerah dengan munculnya cahaya terang dari ufuk timur

Kehangatan mentari menampakkan senyum ceria untuk memulai hari baru di pagi hari bagi penduduk bumi… namun berbeda dengan hari ini, sinar jingga dewa dari timur itu hanya sekilas menatap, sepertinya sang dewa hanya ingin mengintip dan memberikan secuil semburat sinarnya. Awan gelap masih menutupi cahayanya dan memaksanya untuk mengalah.

Sekecil apapun semburat sinar jingga itu muncul, tetap saja berhasil mampu menembus kain putih penutup jendela besar disisi kamar yang cukup besar itu. Dua pemuda menggeliat diatas ranjang putih berusaha menutup cahaya yang memaksa mereka membuka mata perlahan. Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang menghinggapinya Yunho menarik selimut putih yang cukup tebal menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan menarik tubuh yang berada disampingnya mendekat memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda

Merasakan setuhan kuat ditubuhnya, membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, disentuhnya tangan kekar yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan dengan mata besarnya Jaejoong menatap pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya disisinya.

"Mhmm.. Yunnie.." gumam Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menyentuhkan tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Yunho

"cara tidurmu lucu" tawa Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tertidur dengan mulut dan mata yang terbuka

"Aku baru lihat orang dengan cara tidur seperti ini" tawanya lagi yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Joongie?" ucap Yunho dengan nada marah tanpa membuka matanya

"Eh.. Yunnie sudah bangun?" malu Jaejoong

"Kau pikir aku tidak sadar saat kau menatapku dan mulai menyentuh wajahku seperti tadi Joongie?" ledek Yunho dan membuka matanya

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup berusaha tidak menatap wajah Yunho yang terus saja menyeringai menatapnya

"sejak kau menyentuh lenganku yang melingkar dipinggangmu dan mulai menyentuh wajahku perlahan seperti tadi" ejeknya lagi yang senang melihat Jaejoong gugup dan malu seperti itu

"awalnya aku tidak mau bangun dan membiarkanmu terus menyentuhku… tapi suara tawamu memaksaku membuka mataku, karena aku suka melihat wajah tertawamu" senyumnya

"kau nakal Yunnie" ejek Jaejoong balik

"bukankah kau yang nakal Joongie, mencuri kesempatan saat orang sedang lengah" ejek Yunho lagi

"Aku tidak mencuri kesempatan" bela Jaejoong

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyentuhku wajahku sepeti tadi Joongie?" Yunho tetap mempertahankan argumennya

"itu karena… karena…itu…" Jaejoong bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan menjebak Yunho

"karena…?" balas Yunho menahan tawanya melihat kegugupan Jaejoong

"Itu…"

"karena apa Joongie? Karena… kau tidak tahan melihat wajah tampanku dan ingin menciumku kah?" Yunho semakin tidak tahan menahan tawanya

"bukan! bukan.. bukan karena itu… Yunnie kau salah paham" Jaejoong langsung menggerakkan tangan kanannya pertanda tidak setuju padaYunho

"Hahahahaa- kau harus melihat wajahmu Joongie, lucu sekali" tawa Yunho akhirnya

"jadi kau mempermainkanku Yunnie" marah Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho perlahan dan memajukan bibirnya

"Maaf.. Maaf.. habis, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodamu Joongie" Yunho berusaha menghentikan tawanya

"aku benci padamu Yunnie" marah Jaejoong segera berdiri dari ranjang putih itu dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar

"jangan marah, nanti tidak cantik lagi" Yunho tetap mengejeknya namun berhasil menarik tangan Jaejoong menahannya untuk tidak pergi

"Ne.. aku minta maaf, sekarang bersihkan wajahmu.. tumben hari ini kau bangun sangat telat"

"Umm.." Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho namun hanya mengagguk dan pergi untuk membersihkan wajahnya

"kau sangat lucu Joongie, itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu dan mata indahmu yang selalu menyipit saat tersenyum juga tertawa, itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho perlahan dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah

"Pagi Appa" sapanya melihat sang Appa yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya

"Pagi Yunho" balas pria setengah baya itu

"tumben Appa bangun lebih awal" Tanya Yunho pada Appanya dengan senyum mengjengkelkan

"kau pikir aku pemalas sepertimu, aku harus segera mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian berdua"

"Iya, aku mengerti Appa. Appa sudah sarapan?" nada penyesalan sedikit terasa dari pertanyaan Yunho kali ini

"Sudah, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Appa sedikit berolah raga membeli sarapan saat pulang. Makanlah, sudah Appa taruh di meja makan"

"Ne.. Gomawo Appa" senyum Yunho dan memeluk sebentar pria tua yang sudah merawatnya selama ini lalu berjalan menuju meja makan di dekat dapur

"tumben dia memelukku" tanya bingung pria tua itu

"Pagi Appa…" kembali sapaan hangat terdengar di telinga tuan Jung namun dengan suara yang berbeda

"Pagi Jaejoong, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sang Appa menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri menatap anak keduanya itu dengan senyum

"lebih baik Appa, semua berkat Yunnie" balasnya riang namun dengan memajukkan bibirnya imut

"kalau memang baik kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" kembali tuan Jung dibuat bingung oleh anak keduanya

"tidak apa-apa, Appa…" ucap Jaejoong malu dengan semburat merah lembut diwajahnya

"Mana Yunnie Appa?" tanyanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya setelah mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang… eumm.. pujaan hati mungkin yang tidak terlihat sejak dia keluar dari kamar mandi

"di meja makan sedang sarapan, kau juga makanlah" tunjuk tuan Jung menuju arah dapur

"Maaf Appa, aku tidak membuat sarapan hari ini" tunduk Jaejoong merasa bersalah

"bukan masalah Jaejoong-ah, kau bukan pembantu di rumah ini, kau itu anakku.. Ne" senyum tuan Jung memunculkan perasaan hangat di hati Jaejoong

"Umm..Gomawo Appa" angguk Jaejoong yang juga memeluk pria tua itu sekejap dan berjalan menuju arah dapur

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua hari ini?" kembali pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari mulut pria tua itu

"banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan hari ini aku harus menemui mereka" ucapnya menghela napas menatap kertas yang berserakan di meja kecil dihadapannya lalu mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi hanya tergeletak disana

"tuan Lee, bagaimana dengan surat-surat yang kemarin aku minta?" tanyanya pada orang diseberang sana

"baiklah… bisa aku minta surat-suratnya hari ini?"

"Mhmm… terimakasih tuan Lee" senyum tuan Jung kembali tersungging menatap layar ponsel dihadapannya

"semuanya akan segera siap, tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus diselesaikan" ucapnya

"Appa hari ini aku dan Joongie akan pergi keluar" tiba-tiba suara Yunho terdengar membuyarkan tuan Jung dari pikirannya

"mau pergi kemana, Yunho?" tanyanya menatap dua anak laki-lakinya yang kini berdiri disisi kanan tubuhnya

"Umm… itu.. kami.." Jaejoong yang mulai tertunduk mencoba menjawab dengan ragu

"kami mau kencan Appa" ucap Yunho cepat

"Kencan?" Tanya tuan Jung mengkaitkan kedua alisnya bingung

"ya… sebelum menikah kan harus ada kenangan manis sebagai pasangan kekasih dulu kan Appa" lanjut Yunho dengan seringai dibibirnya menatap Jaejoong sekilas

"begitu ya, pergilah.. Appa juga tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan anak muda" jawab tuan Jung

"jaga Jaejoong dengan baik Yunho" tambahnya menatap Yunho tajam

"tentu saja Appa, dia sangat berharga untukku" balas Yunho melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Jaejoong

"Ayo Joongie" Yunho membawa Jaejoong bersamanya menuju Audi hitamnya yang memang sudah terparkir di depan rumah

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Yunho setelah tiba di mobilnya dan membukakan pintu depan untuk Jaejoong

"tidak perlu seperti itu, aku ini bukan perempuan Yunnie" tawa Jaejoong menatapnya

"Yah.. Aku kan ingin tampil keren di kencan pertama kita" balasnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdecak membalasnya

"siapa tahu kau akan langsung jatuh cinta. Iyakan Joongie?" tambahnya menggoda Jaejoong

"kita lihat saja nanti" balas Jaejoong mengikuti permainan Yunho

"Baik! Kita akan lihat siapa yang menang" Yunho mulai merasa tersaing dan bertekad untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong

"mau kemana Joongie?" Tanya Yunho setelah menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai berjalan menyusuri kota yang tertata cukup rapi ini

"Kemana saja?" jawab Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan besar

"Mhmm… biasanya pasangan kekasih, kencan kemana ya?" pikir Yunho meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dagunya seperti seorang detektif

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan Yunnie, jadi aku juga tidak tahu"

"Mhmm.. seingatku ketika Yoochun dan Junsu pertama kali kencan mereka pergi ke bioskop lalu makan siang dan ke taman bermain"

"Kau mau kemana Joongie? Tapi jangan taman bermain ya, terlalu kenak-kanakkan. Bagaiman kalau menonton film saja, selanjutnya kita pikirkan nanti" ucap Yunho antusias tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong

"untuk apa kau bertanya padaku, jikan akhirnya malah kau jawab dan tentukan sendiri Yunnie? Kau ini aneh ternyata" tawa Jaejoong

"tidak masalah kan?"

"tidak, hanya saja aku jadi tahu satu sisimu yang berbeda" senyum Jaejoong

"suatu saat kau pasti akan melihat sisi-sisi lain pada diriku Joongie"

"Umm.. kau benar, aku akan lebih sering berurusan dengan mu" angguk Jaejoong sambil menghela napasnya

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sangat tertekan Joongie?" ucap Yunho sedikit merasa khawatir

"tidak ada, hanya saja aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menaklukan orang seperti mu"

"Apa maksudmu Joongie? Apa aku sesulit itu?" nada takut terdengar dari pertanyaan Yunho

"Kau ini. Aku hanya bercanda Yunnie" tawa Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan menepukkan tangannya ke bahu kanan Yunho

"Jangan membuatku takut Joongie" balas Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berada dibahunya lalu membawanya ke sisi tubuhnya

"Maaf… bercandaku kelewatan Yunnie" sesal Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya

"aku akan memaafkanmu Joongie, tapi dengan satu syarat" seringai Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang begitu menyesal

"Apa itu?" balas Jaejoong menatap Yunho cepat

"ini…" jawab Yunho menunjuk pipi kanannya

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Masa kau tidak mengerti Joongie" senyum Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tetap merasa bingung

"kau harus menciumku dulu"

"ci… cium!" kaget Jaejoong

"tidak perlu sekaget itu kan Joongie" sedih Yunho melihat respon Jaejoong

"Ta.. tapi.. itu.. itu kan.."

"hal yang wajar dilakukan pasangan kekasih saat mereka sedang berkencan, ya kan" lanjut Yunho cepat

"Yunnie.." rajuk Jaejoong manja

"Lagi pula aku hanya minta kau menciumku di pipi kan Joongie, bukan di..." potong Yunho mulai menggoda Jaejoong kembali

"baik… baik.. jangan diteruskan, aku akan menciummu Yunnie" akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Jung Yunho kan" tambahnya manja dan mulai mengarahkan dirinya mendekat ke pipi kanan Yunho

"Mmmm.." Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya dengan cepat menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pipi Yunho dan kembali menegakkan badannya namun dengan wajah yang sedikit menunjukkan semburat merah tentu saja

"sudah" ucap Jaejoong manja

"Gomawo Joongie… saranghae" balas Yunho mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong dan berbisik pelah di telinga kirinya yang semakin membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah

"sudah Yunnie, lihat ke depan" malu Jaejoong mencoba mencari jalan untuk mengalihkan dari pembicaraan yang semakin mebuatnya salah tingkah

"baik Tuan Putri" balas Yunho

"Aku bukan perempuan Yunnie" balas Jaejoong

"baiklah Pangeran, hamba akan mendengarkan titah Pangeran" lanjut Yunho

"itu baru benar" senyum Jaejoong

"Pangeran cantik" tambah Yunho

"Yah-" ucap Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa dari Yunho

Sepertinya perjalanan kencan pertama ini sangat menyenangakan untuk pasangan yang baru saja akan memulai kehidupan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Yunho yang selalu menggoda Jaejoong dengan kata-kata dan tindakkannya namun sesungguhnya dialah yang paling memahami Jaejoong. Juga Jaejoong yang berusaha mencari arti lain dalam perjalanan hidupnya, mencari sebuah kebahagiaan yang berusaha diraihnya bersama Yunho.

"Oh ya Yunnie, tadi kau sempat menyebut Yoochun dan siapa… Mhmm.. Junsu ya… Siapa mereka?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sedikit tenang

"teman-temanku saat kuliah dulu" jawab Yunho

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Mereka tinggal berdekatan denganku, kami bekerja di kantor yang sama, hanya saja beda direksi"

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat ya?" kembali Jaejoong bertanya dengan penasaran

"tentu saja Joongie, aku mengenal mereka sejak masih remaja hingga sekarang"

"Umm…"

"Ada apa Joongie? Apa kau cemburu? Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku Joogie?" seringai Yunho

"Eh.. bukan Yunnie"

"mengaku saja Joongie"

"bukan Yunnie, hanya saja… kau pasti sangat bahagia ya, Yunnie"

"bahagia kenapa?"

"kau memiliki banyak teman, pasti sangat menyenangkan ya" sedih Jaejoong

"Joongie, jangan seperti itu… bukankah sudah kubilang, kita adalah teman dan aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya" senyum Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah

"lagi pula hubungan kita akan lebih dari seorang teman, kita akan menikah dan kau memiliki diriku sepenuhnya Joongie"

"Ne.. Gomawo Yunnie" balas Jaejoong akhirnya dengan senyum diwajahnya

"kemarilah Joongie, aku ingin memelukmu" ucap Yunho mengarahkan tangannya pada Jaejoong

"Gomawo Yunnie-ah" ucap Jaejoong lagi mendekap tubuh Yunho erat

Kehangatan itu kembali Jaejoong rasakan, kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan ada dalam kenyataan. Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pikirannya membayangkan hidupnya yang terasa sangat membaik sejak kehadiran Yunho juga Appanya. Lamunan Jaejoong tergangu dengan bunyi dering dari ponsel Yunho. Segera Yunho membawa mobil hitam itu ke sisi jalan untuk berhenti dan mengangkat ponselnya dengan Jaejoong masih dalam pelukkannya

"Appa… ada apa?" Tanya Yuno setelah mengangkat ponselnya

"Maaf Yunho Appa menganggu kalian, tapi…" wajah Yunho mulai menegang mendengar ucapan Appanya dari seberang ponsel itu

"Ne Appa, kami akan segera kembali" balas Yunho dan menutup ponselnya

"Ada apa Yunnie, kenapa Appa menghubungimu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan raut wajah Yunho yang tegang seperti itu dan mulai bergerak dari pelukkan Yunho

"kita harus pulang Joongie" jawab Yunho

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Mian Joongie, kencannya harus dibatalkan, lain kali kita pasti akan kencan sepenuhnya" sesal Yunho

"tidak masalah Yunnie, tapi ada apa?"

"nanti di rumah aku jelaskan, sekarang kita harus pulang" jawab Yunho mencoba menyalakan mesin kembali

"Tidak mau, jawab dulu pertanyaan ku. Ada apa Yunnie?" paksa Jaejoong mengambil tangan Yunho yang memegang kunci mobil

"di rumah saja ya" pinta Yunho

"Ga mau. Ada apa?" manja Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya

"baiklah.. kau memang keras kepala Joongie" pasrah Yunho

"Umm.." angguk Jaejoong

"baiklah.. eumm.. Joongie, tadi Appa menghubungiku…"

"aku tahu itu Yunnie" marah Jaejoong imut

"dan Appa bilang.."

"Appa bilang, Apa?"

"ada masalah… dengan rencana pernikahan kita" ucap Yunho akhirnya

"Masalah…"

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dari temen2 sekalian, biar Jaehan tau berapa orang yang udah baca fic ini

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^

Bales2 ^^

mako47117:: ini Chap 3, semoga suka ^^

MichishigeAyumu:: Sankyuu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**HE'S MINE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 4/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Read ^^

Jalan raya yang ramai itu tampak begitu sepi di mata Yunho saat ini. Yunho hanya fokus melajukan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang masih bisa digapainya tanpa memperdulikan siapapun yang melintasi jalan itu bahkan suara Jaejoong yang memanggilnya sejak tadi tidak lagi dipedulikannya, satu hal yang saat ini menyelimuti pemikirannya adalah masalah yang akan menghadang pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong

Jalan kecil tempatnya bertemu dengan Jaejoong pertama kali saat itu kembali dilewatinya saat ini, walaupun jalan itu tidaklah layak untuk dilewati untuk sebuah mobil, namun Yunho berhasil menempuh jalan itu. Jalan apapun akan diraihnya untuk mencapai rumah lebih cepat. Tidak seperti dijalan-jalan sebelumnya, di jalan ini Yunho sedikit memelankan lajunya, mungkin dia ingin sedikit mengenang saat-saat pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong di malam itu dan akhirnya Yunho tersadar bahwa malaikatnya tengah memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Yunnie…" bisik Jaejoong ketakutan

"Joongie…" balasYunho akhirnya seolah tersadar dengan pikirannya

"Yunnie-ah.." setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya ia mendapatkan balasan dari pria yang duduk disisinya

"Ne Joongie" setelah cukup mencerna apa yang dihadapinya, Yunho mencoba mengendarai mobil itu dengan normal

"Ada masalah apa dengan rencana pernikahan kita?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku tidak tahu Joongie, Appa tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas tadi"

"Apa.. itu berarti.. kita.." Jaejoong memainkan ujung bajunya dengan rasa takut yang melanda dirinya

"kita apa Joongie?"

"pernikahan kita… Yunnie.. pernikahan kita akan dibatalkan?" Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang sudah tidak mampu dibendungnya. Sedangkan Yunho, tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari siapanpun langsung menghentikan mobil itu dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan takut

"Apa maksudmu pernikahan kita akan dibatalkan? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Joongie, aku tidak akan membiarkan masalah apapun membuat kita tidak jadi menikah" tantang Yunho

"Tapi… kenapa harus muncul masalah, aku memang pembuat masalah kan Yunnie" kembali rasa rendah diri itu muncul dalam diri Jaejoong

"Tidak! kau bukan pembuat masalah Joongie, semua manusia terlahir dalam kebahagiaan, termasuk dirimu, kau juga memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain"

"…" Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam tanpa mampu mencerna ucapan Yunho padanya

"Sekarang jangan berpikir macam-macam, tenangkan dirimu dan kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama, kau mengerti?"

"Yunnie.." mata besar itu mulai basah dengan air mata

"Joongie… percaya padaku, semua pasti akan beres, aku mencintaimu… dan itu cukup untuk menyelesaikan semuanya" balas Yunho sebelum mendengar kembali ucapan menyerah dari bibir merah malaikatnya itu

"Kau percaya padaku kan Joongie" lanjutnya

"Eumm…" jawab Jaejoong dengan anggukkan pasrah

"kemari" panggil Yunho padanya sambil merentangkan tangannya pada Jaejoong

"Umm.." Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan dirinya kepada Yunho dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Yunho

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho mengusap lembut rambut blonde itu

"Ne.." tambahnya menatap wajah calon istrinya itu dan mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut lalu tersenyum

"Yunnie-ah..gomawo" balas Jaejoong akhirnya mulai tersenyum lalu duduk kembali ditempatnya

Yunho kembali menyelakan mesin mobil hitamnya dan mereka kembali berjalan untuk mengahadapi masalah apapun yang akan mendatangi mereka. Walaupun mungkin terkesan kuat dan mampu menyelesaikan setiap masalah, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang siap menghadapi sebuah masalah. Begitu pun dengan Yunho, tentu saja ia harus terlihat lebih kuat untuk menguatkan orang yang dicintainya, jika dia saja merasa lemah… maka Jaejoong akan merasa lebih lemah darinya.

Kecepatan mobil yang tidak wajar saat pertama kali akan kembali pulang adalah bentuk kelemahan dirinya, tapi dengan mengingat seorang malaikat yang kini masih tetap berada disisinya, Yunho menyadari satu hal, rasa cinta yang tulus yang ia miliki pada malaikatnya itu akan memberikan kekuatan padanya dan suara lembut Jaejoong membangun kesadarannya.

Setelah melewati gang kecil tempat pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong mereka hanya tinggal melewati jarak beberapa meter lagi untuk tiba di kediaman keluarga Jung. Yunho sedikit menambah kecepatannya untuk mempercepat waktu, karena semakin cepat mereka tiba, semakin cepat masalah akan terselesaikan.

Tiba di rumah, Yunho segera mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar menuju rumah, tak lupa ia membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong lalu berjalan sambil menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong dan berjalan bersamanya menuju ruang tengah dimana Appanya berada saat ini dengan membuka kasar pintu depan.

"Appa!" teriak Yunho mendobrak keras pintu depan yang cukup mengagetkan dua pria tua dihadapan mereka

"Yunho!" ucap tuan Jung dalam keterkejutannya menatap dua putranya

"Ada masalah apa, Appa? Ada masalah apa dengan pernikahan ku dengan Joongie?" Tanya Yunho langsung tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Appanya untuk menarik napas

"jangan seperti itu, tenangkan dirimu dulu Yunho"

"tapi Appa ada-" Yunho tetap memaksa

"Yunho tenangkan dirimu dulu, duduklah" paksa tuan Jung

"Ne Appa" Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk disisnya

"Ada masalah apa, Appa?" Tanya Yunho lagi setelah cukup tenang

"Yunho kau ini, jangan setegang itu.. bahkan kau tidak melihat Paman disini sedari tadi" suara ringan itu mengalihkan Yunho dari perhatiannya kepada Appanya

"Paman Lee" ucap Yunho cukup terkejut

"Iya, aku disini sedari tadi" senyum pria setengah baya itu

"sedang apa Paman disini?" Yunho hanya bisa bertanya bingung

"tentu saja mengurus pernikahanmu" balasnya tetap tersenyum

"Appa?" Yunho kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Appanya

"tuan Lee yang membantu Appa untuk mengurus semua surat-surat yang diperlukan untuk pernikahan kalian Yunho" jawab tuan Jung yang sudah tahu maksud dari tatapan anaknya itu

"Joongie ini tuan Lee, beliau adalah pengacara keluarga Jung dan beliau yang akan membantu Appa mengurus pernikahan kalian" tambahnya menatap anak keduanya

"Jaejoong imnida.." angguk Jaejoong menatap pria tua disisi Appanya

"ya.. aku sudah mengenalmu dari tuan Jung" senyumnya

"Appa, sebenaranya ada masalah apa? Yunnie tidak mau memberitahuku" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang cukup menunjukkan ketakutannya

"baiklah, sekarang kita langsung ke inti permasalahan… Yunho, Jaejoong kalian berdua sadar dengan posisi kalian kan?" mulai tuan Jung

"maksud Appa? Posisi apa?" bingung Yunho

"kalian tentu sadar jika kalian berdua adalah laki-laki"

"Ne Appa" angguk Yunho

"dan tentu kalian juga tahu bahwa hal ini masih belum bisa diterima dalam masyarakat kita" lanjutnya

"Umm.." kembali Yunho hanya mengangguk

"karena itu Yunho, Appa tidak bisa menikahkan-"

"kami tidak bisa menikah Appa!" potong Yunho langsung

"dengarkan Appa dulu Yunho… Appa tidak bisa menikahkan kalian disini, karena pernikahan sejenis belum dilegalkan disini"

"jadi Appa…?"

"kalian akan menikah di Canada, disana pernikahan seperti ini sudah dijinkan"

"Canada?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang cukup pelan

"Ne Jaejoong, Appa sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk keberangkatan kalian, anggap saja kalian sekalian berbulan madu disana"

"bulan madu…" malu Jaejoong

"ternyata… untung saja" Yunho menarik napas dalam dengan perasaan tenang dan mengelus dadanya perlahan

"bukankah sudah Appa bilang, jangan langsung uring-uringan dan marah-marah seperti tadi"

"itu juga salah Appa, kenapa tidak mengatakannya saat menghubungiku tadi, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan rencana pernikahan ku dengan Joongie"

"Appa rasa lebih baik jika Appa langsung mengatakannya kepada kalian, tidak melalui ponsel"

"tapi baguslah, aku pikir ada masalah apa" senyum Yunho

"tentu saja tidak, Appa sudah mengrus semuanya dengan baik. Jaejoong kau keberatan jika harus menikah disana?" Tanya tuan Jung yang kini menatap Jaejoong

"aku akan lakukan apa saja yang terbaik menurut Appa" jawabnya merasakan sentuhan hangat Yunho di genggaman tangannya

"baiklah, sekarang kalian harus mengamas pakaian kalian karena besok kalian sudah berangkat"

"Ne Appa, ayo Joongie" ucap Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong namun dengan lebih lembut kali ini

Ternyata semuanya tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan, walaupun memang ada masalah yang mucul, namun dalam setiap masalah pasti terdapat pemecahan dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan kita

"Joongie, kau akan membawa apa saja?" Tanya Yunho sambil memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas hitam yang cukup untuk pakaian mereka berdua

"entahlah Yunnie, pakaianku juga tidak banyak" bingung Jaejoong

"benar juga, kau tidak membawa pakaianmu saat kabur dari rumah yang menyeramkan itu"

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir untuk membawa semua itu" tawa Jaejoong

"Mhm.. baiklah, setelah kita menikah sekalian kita membeli beberepa pakaian untukmu disana, Ne?"

"Umm.." angguk Jaejoong

"Oh ya Joongie…" Tanya Yunho lagi menatap Jaejoong

"Ne"

"boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa Yunnie?"

"bolehkan saat kita menikah nanti kau mengembalikan warna rambutmu seperti semula?" Tanya Yunho mengusap perlahan rambut blonde Jaejoong

"kau tidak suka dengan warna rambutku Yunnie?"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja aku ingin kau terlihat lebih alami dengan rambut hitam"

"Ne, sebenarnya aku juga ingin rambut hitamku lagi Yunnie… rambut ini mengingatkanku pada mereka"

"Pamanmu yang menyuruhmu untuk mengganti warna rambutmu?" Tanya Yunho mulai merasa kesal

"lebih tepatnya bibiku, katanya agar aku bisa terjual lebih mahal"

"orang tua menyebalkan, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu diri" marah Yunho

"dengarkan aku Joongie, kita pasti akan membalas perbuatan mereka.. aku janji padamu" tambah Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong

"Ne Yunnie... lagi pula, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istri Yunnie, tentu saja aku harus menuruti keinginanmu Yunnie" senyum Jaejoong dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"kau memang calon istri yang baik Joongie, dan kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untukku" kembali Yunho memeluk erat tubuh mungil Jaejoong

"sekarang kita harus kembali berkemas lalu istirahat, Na"

Hanya awan putih yang bergelombang dan langit biru yang cerah yang dapat dilihat Jaejoong didalam pesawat bermuatan 30 orang ini. Kedua tangannya melingkar di depan dadanya dan memandang keluar jendela pesawat dengan kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman di bahu Yunho. Tangan Yunho melingkar sempurna di pinggang Jaejoong, memberikan kenyaman tersendiri kepada mereka berdua. Bahkan kehadiran pramugari yang menawarkan minuman dingin kepada mereka berdua tidak dihiraukan lagi, keduanya tengah menikmati keberadaan masing-masing.

"Joongie.." panggil Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya

"Umm.." gumam Jaejoong perlahan

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?' Tanya Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukkannya

"tidak ada, hanya saja… Yunnie, kenapa Appa tidak ikut bersama kita?" tanyanya menatap Yunho

"masih banyak hal yang harus Appa urus disana Joongie, nanti saat pernikahan kita Appa pasti akan datang"

"Tapi…" gumam Jaejoong ragu

"tidak apa-apa Joongie, Appa dibantu oleh Paman Lee, nanti saat semuanya sudah selesai… Appa pasti akan langsung menyusul bersama Paman Lee"

"Ne.." angguk Jaejoong

"sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau setelah tiba di Canada kita melanjutkan kencan kita yang tertunda kemarin" usul Yunho

"memang Yunnie mengerti lingkungan disana?"

"Aku sempat mencari beberapa informasi dari internet tentang Negara itu, jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berkeliling disana"

"Na, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi sejauh ini, Yunnie yang akan menjadi pemanduku" senyum Jaejoong

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu kapanpun kau butuhkan Joongie" senyum Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya di tubuh Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan pelukkan yang tak kalah kuat oleh Jaejoong

Seperti menyelam minum air, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang awalnya hanya berniat untuk menikah dan berbulan madu, kini menambah daftar kegiatan mereka di Canada. Perjalanan pesawat yang cepat itu pun terasa begitu lambat dan menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya bagi dua orang ini bahwa hidupnya akan menlalui perjalan yang tak terbayangkan. Cinta memang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk diraih, namun tidak bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.. cinta itu datang sendiri untuk mengahampiri mereka, walaupun kata indah itu belum juga keluar dari bibir indanhnya, namun tindakkan lebih mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya

Setelah tiba di bandara Vancouver International Airport (YVR) Canada, Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong menuju hotel yang memang sudah mereka pesan jauh hari sebelum mereka berangkat. Empire Landmark Hotel, hotel indah yang menjulang tinggi di Vancouver daerah pinggiran Canada, yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka sementara, tiba di depan pintu hotel Yunho langsung mengambil kunci kamar 533 di meja resepsionis dan bergerak menuju lantai 5 hotel tersebut.

Ruang kamar yang sangat luas menyambut Yunho dan Jaejoong, ranjang putih yang sangat besar berada di tengah ruangan itu dengan dua buah meja kecil yang berada di kedua sisinya dan lampu tidur kecil diatasnya, juga teras balkon yang bertatapan langsung dengan suasana kota yang cukup ramai. Disisi mereka terdapat sebuah kamar mandi transparan yang memperlihatkan seluruh isi di dalamnya. Jaejoong bergerak perlahan menuju kaca transparan itu

"Yunnie, kenapa kamar mandinya memakai kaca transparan?"

"Joongie, ini adalah kamar bulan madu untuk sepasang kekasih yang baru menikah, tentu saja jadinya seperti ini"

"tapi…" Jaejoong enggan menatap wajah Yunho yang ada dihadapannya, wajahnya bersemu merah

"Joongie, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku dan… sudah pasti kita akan melakukannya, aku pasti akan melihat seluruh bagian tubuhmu" tambah Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kecil milik Jaejoong

"Aku.. Yunnie…" wajah putih Jaejoong benar-benar telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam yang membuat Yunho tersenyum

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya jika kau memang belum siap Joongie, kita akan menjalaninya perlahan"

"bukan.. bukan itu Yunnie, aku akan segera menjadi istri Yunnie… dan aku.. aku akan melakukan semua kewajibanku sebagai istri Yunnie, hanya saja…"

"hanya saja apa, Joongie?"

"hanya saja… aku… aku takut Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho

"takut..?" bingungYunho menatap calon istrinya itu

"Ne, aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya, aku takut… Yunnie akan merasa kesal dengan sikapku yang mungkin akan terlihat kaku dan…"

"Joongie, dengarkan aku" balas Yunho membawa Jaejoong menatapnya

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, setelah menikah nanti, kau sepenuhnya berada dalam tanggung jawabku. Aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu, dan soal kau akan terlihat kaku atau apalah itu… kita akan menjalanninya perlahan, jangan pernah pakasa dirimu. Na"

"Umm.. gomawo Yunnie-ah" senyum Jaejoong akhirnya

"aku sangat mencintaimu Joongie, kau percaya padaku kan" tambah Yunho mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Ne.." angguk Jaejoong

"Apa kau lelah Joongie?' Tanya Yunho

"tidak terlalu, kenapa?"

"bagaimana kalau kencannya kita lakukan hari ini, aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling kota"

"baik, aku mau.."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong berkeliling kota yang cukup megah dan mewah dengan daerah wisata itu. Mulai dari CN Tower, Casa Loma, Ontariol Place Toronto dan banyak tempat lainnya, Jaejoong sangat menikmati kencan mereka yang pertama ini. Ternyata tidak sia-sia usaha Yunho mencari sedikit hal yang berhubungan dengan negara maju ini. Yunho membawa Jaejoong menaiki perahu cinta bagi pasangan kekasih di Toronto Island Park dengan tetap tidak melepaskan pelukkannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Walaupun awalnya bepikir bahwa taman bermain adalah tempat yang kekanak-kanakkan untuk menghabiskan waktu kencan dengan seseorang yang disayangi, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku di taman bermain di kota ini yang berhasil membuat Yunho berubah pikiran

Hanya dalam satu hari saja semua tempat-tempat menyenangkan telah mereka jelajahi dengan penuh suka cinta. Tawa tidak pernah lepas untuk menghiasi wajah Jaejoong, rasa gembira yang sudah lama tidak pernah dirasakannya, kini kembali ia rasakan dalam perjalanannya. Yunho merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang telah berhasil membawa kembali tawa ceria di wajah malaikatnya itu. Kencan hari itu diakhiri di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Sears on Granville, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan megah yang menyediakan berbagai macam barang kebutuhan.

"Yunnie, kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"bukankah kau harus membeli beberapa pakaian Joongie?"

"tapi apa tidak mahal membeli pakaian disini, aku tidak punya uang"

"kau ini, aku yang akan membayar semuanya, jadi tenang saja" senyum Yunho mengetuk dahi Jaejoong perlahan

"justru itu, aku tidak mau menghamburkan uang Yunnie"

"kau tidak menghamburkan uangku Joongie, kita hanya akan membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu, bukankah kau membutuhkannya? Lagi pula, ini adalah kewajibanku sebagai suamimu untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu"

"Umm.."

"sekarang pilih pakaian yang kau inginkan dan kita akan kembali ke hotel, kau tampak sangat lelah Joongie"

"Ne.." angguk Jaejoong

Perjalanan menuju sebuah ikatan suci akan segera dimulai. Semua hal yang dibutuhkan untuk melaksanakan sebuah janji pernikahan telah selesai dilakukan, saat ini yang dibutuhkan hanyalah janji setia dari dua orang yang akan menjalankan hidup baru bersama dalam ikatan dan kekuatan cinta yang direstui oleh Tuhan.

Tuan Jung telah siap mengurus semua hal yang dibutuhkan untuk penyelenggaraan pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong, tepat sehari sebelum upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan tuan Jung juga tuan Lee tiba di Canada dan tinggal di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar yang ditempati oleh pasangan yang akan menikah itu. Setelah melewati semua ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri dan Jaejoong sepenuhnya akan berada dibawah tanggung jawab Yunho.

Saat ini Yunho, Jaejoong, tuan Jung, tuan Lee juga beberapa tamu yang akan menjadi saksi dari hari bersejarah bagi pasangan yang berbahagia ini telah berkumpul di St. Margaret's Cedar Cottage. Tuan Jung berjalan menuju ruang calon mempelai yang berada di ujung ruangan untuk melihat masa lajang anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Tuan Jung membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat itu dan melihat Jaejoong yang masih sibuk mengurus pakaian yang dikenakannya untuk hari terbaik dalam hidupnya ini

"Bagaimana perasaanmu nak?" Tanya tuan Jung yang kini sudah bereda di hadapan putranya itu

"Appa" senyum Jaejoong menatap Appa yang sangat disayanginya itu

"kau sudah siap?" senyumnya lagi

"aku sangat gugup Appa" ragu Jaejoong

"tentu saja, aku juga dulu begitu" balas tuan Jung

"Apa juga?" kaget Jaejoong

"tentu saja Jaejoong, ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan semua orang, kau akan membuang masa lajangmu dan menjalani kehidupan baru dengan pasanganmu… semua orang pasti akan gugup"

"Ne.."

"tapi, walau begitu aku masih dapat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di wajahmu"

"Appa.." senyum Jaejoong kembali menatap pria setengah baya itu

"kau bahagia Jaejoong?'

"Ne.. Appa, aku sangat bahagia, Yunnie sangat mencintaiku dan selalu melindungiku.. Yunnie selalu menjadikanku sebagai yang pertama dalam perhatiannya. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengannya dan Appa"

"katakan semua itu padanya nanti, kau tidak akan tahu seperti apa wajah gembiranya mendengar semua kata-kata mu itu"

"gomawo Appa, tanpa bantuan Appa semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku sangat beruntung, jika saja saat itu Yunnie tidak menemukanmu mungkin saat ini aku…" bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari mata indah Jaejoong

"jangan mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu lagi, jangan buang air matamu untuk hal-hal menyakitkan itu, ini adalah hari bahagia bagimu, kau harus melewatinya dengan senyuman bukan dengan air mata"

"Umm.. gomawo Appa" ucap Jaejoong lagi memeluk pria itu

"Dimana Paman Lee, Appa? Tanyanya setelah mengusap bulir air mata dipipinya dan melepaskan pelukkannya

"sedang bersama Yunho, mereka sudah siap… tinggal menunggu pengantinya untuk melangkah menuju tempat perjanjian diadakan. Appa kemari untuk menjemputmu"

"Ne… Appa" ucap Jaejoong sedikit tertawa

"Kenapa kau tertawa Jaejoong?" bingung tuan Jung

"tidak Appa, hanya saja pernikahanku ini sedikit lucu.. Appa akan menikahkan anak Appa dengan anak Appa, aneh"

"kau ini, ayo… acaranya akan segera dimulai" balas tuan Jung mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong

"Ne.. Appa" jawab Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Appanya itu

Semua orang sudah berkumpul disana, hanya tinggal menunggu Jaejoong dan acara pernikahan itu akan segera dimulai. Tanpa menunggu lama dua pintu kayu besar itu terbuka dan menampakkan malaikat cantik yang berjalan dengan anggun menuju nasib indah dihadapannya, semua orang bertepuk sebagai tanda suka cita kepada pasangan itu dan tersenyum. Tuan Jung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar dilengannya dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho yang diterima Yunho dengan senyuman, sangat terlihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah keduanya. Yunho membawa Jaejoong berdiri disisinya menatap pria tua dihadapan mereka, orang yang akan memberikan ucapan janji setia bagi keduanya

"hari ini kita berkumpul disini, dihadapan Tuhan untuk menyaksikan dua insan yang akan disatukan atas nama Tuhan" ucap pria tua itu menatap seluruh tamu yang hadir dalam acara pernikahan keduanya

"sebelum acara ini dimulai…" lanjut orang itu mengambil napas panjang

"Siapa yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan keduanya harap segera mengatakannya?" Tanya pria itu

Suasana sangat hening, tidak ada suara apapun yang membuat kegaduhan, tidak ada yang mengajukkan diri untuk menolak pernikahan ini. Semua orang telah setuju dan acara ini akan segera dimulai. Kembali pria tua itu menarik napas panjang dan mulai bicara kembali

"baiklah-" ucapan pria tua itu tepotong

"Aku… aku ingin menghentikan pernikahan ini" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang berada di depan pintu besar itu dengan tangan kanannya berada di atas

Yunho, Jaejoong, tuan Jung, pria tua itu dan semua tamu berbalik melihat tempat asal suara itu

"Kau…"

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dan like dari para reader sekalian, biar Jaehan tau berapa orang yang udah baca fic ini

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^

Bales-bales^^

Enno KimLee:: mana mungkin Yunho ga seneng… Nyahahaha~ masalahnya terungkap disini

Kim JaeNa baby YooSu:: ini masalahnya, gomen ga bisa cepet update, ffn mulai nyeleneh

HiMi Duckbutt:: pastilah nikah, itu kan tujuan utamanya *smirk*

hanyoon:: Ok. Ini lanjutannya^^

CloudSomniaLoveYunJae:: bukan masalah dokumen… hehee-

Aoi Ko Mamoru:: Eee…? Nabrak tong sampah?

Shippo Baby YunJae:: mereka pasti nikah ki, tenang wae lah^^. Iya sibuk pisan… huhuhuuu

Yunjae Drarrysasunaru:: yang pasti mreka orang jahat


	5. Chapter 5

**HE'S MINE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan CassieastFujoshipper KimYunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 5/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading^^

Keheningan tetap terasa dalam ruangan besar itu, bahkan suara angin pun dapat terdenganr dengan jelas dalam ruangan itu, tidak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara, semua hanya terdiam menatap pria jangkung yang berdiri bersandar di pintu depan ruangan itu, senyum licik tersungging di wajah tampannya, senyuman yang membuat semua orang menatap bingung

Yunho dan Jaejoong, pasangan yang akan segera menikah itu pun tak kalah bingung melihat pria yang bersandar di pintu depan itu. Jaejoong menatap pria itu dan calon suaminya bergantian dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan Yunho… menatap pria jangkung itu sesaat dan tak disadarinya senyuman tersungging di wajah kecilnya

"Kau…" ucap Yunho berjalan perlahan menuju pria jangkung itu

"Apa kabarmu Hyung?" sapa pria itu tersenyum pada Yunho yang kini telah berada dihadapannya

"Changmin-ah" sapa Yunho memeluk pria jangkung itu

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Min?" tanyanya bingung menatap adiknya kesayangannya itu

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku tentang pernikahanmu.. Hah-?" marah Changmin

"Maaf… semuanya serba mendadak Min, lagi pula bukankah kau masih sibuk dengan kuliahmu" balas Yunho

"Tapi kuliahku kan di Amerika Hyung, dan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" kesal Changmin

"Maaf kan aku Min, aku lupa" tawa Yunho malu

Kakak adik itu terus saja berbincang melepas kerinduan masing-masing, hingga tidak sadar bahwa semua orang menanti penjelasan dari keduannya, juga tak kalah penasaran, Jaejoong masih menantikan calon suaminya itu untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahn bersamanya. Hingga akhirnya… Percakapan mereka terhenti dengan suara dehaman yang terdengar dari sisi tubuh Yunho

"Yunho…" panggil Tuan Jung

"Appa.. Kenapa kita bisa lupa mengundang Minnie?" tawa Yunho

"Ne.. Changmin, maaf Paman lupa menyampaikan kabar ini padamu, semuanya serba mendadak"

"Kau jahat Paman, bahkan pernikahan Hyung ku pun aku tidak diundang" sedih Changmin

"Baiklah, bukankah Paman sudah meminta maaf.. Sekarang kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami, apa maksudmu menolak pernikahan ini?" Tanya Tuan Jung mengintrogasi

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit menjahili saja Paman, sekalian balas dendam" tawa Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya malu

"Kau ini, membuat orang takut saja" ucap Tuan Jung memukul pundak Changmin perlahan

"Yunnie…" suara lembut itu membuat tiga pria yang sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang itu tersadar dengan keadaan sekitar mereka, mereka semua berbalik menatap asal suara itu

"Joongie…" Yunho langsung melangkah cepat menuju calon istrinya, sepertinya ia mulai tersadar telah meninggalkan calon istrinya dan upacara pernikahan mereka

"Maafkan aku Joongie, dasar anak itu.. bikin rusuh saja" rutuk Yunho yang sudah berada disisi Jaejoong kembali

"Siapa dia Yunnie? Kenapa dia mau membatalkan pernikahan kita?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih marah-marah sendiri

"Nanti akan akau ceritakan Joongie, sekarang kita lanjutkan dulu upacaranya" senyum Yunho

"Ne…" jawab Jaejoong

Akhirnya kedua calon pengantin itu menatap kembali pada pria tua yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua sejak tadi, pria itu hanya berdiri tegak sambil tetap memegang buku tua lusuh di tangan kirinya

"Silahkan sampaikan keberatan Anda anak muda" ucap pria tua itu

"Sudah tidak perlu lagi, dia hanya bercanda" ucap Yunho pada pria itu

"Iya, aku hanya ingin mengerjai Hyung ku sedikit Paman" seringai Changmin yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan helaan napas dari seluruh tamu di ruangan itu

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai upacaranya" lanjut pria tua itu menarik napas kembali

"Jung Yunho, Apa kau bersedia menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu, menjaganya dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua?" janji itu pun mulai diucapkan

"Aku bersedia" senyum Yunho menatap Jaejoong disisinya

"Kim Jaejoong, Apa kau bersedia menjadikan Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu, menjaganya dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Aku bersedia" jawab Jaejoong mantap

"Mulai hari ini kalian resmi menjadi suami dan istri, kau boleh mencium istrimu" lanjutnya menatap Yunho

Dengan ucapan 'Aku bersedia' itu, Yunho telah berjanji dalam dirinya bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga pria cantiknya itu dan melindunginya dengan segenap kemampuannya. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pria cantik yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya dan menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di pundak Jaejoong

"Joongie, aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho memulai

"Eumm..." angguk Jaejoong tersenyum padanya

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu" lanjutnya memindahkan tangan kananya di pipi Jaejoong

"Eummm…" balas Jaejoong lagi

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku.. Heumm-" ancamnya tersenyum sangat lembut pada Jaejoong

"tidak akan pernah" balas Jaejoong mulai menutup kedua matanya

Yunho perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Jaejoong dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, jarak diantara mereka mulai mengecil dan tanpa menunggu lama, bibir Yunho telah berpangut mesra dengan bibir merah Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya diam menerima ciuman dari Yunho, ciuman mereka untuk yang pertama kali sejak pertemuan malam itu dan ikrar cinta diucapkan, tidak ada napsu yang menggerakkan, hanya ciuman hangat yang cukup lama dari keduanya

Suara tepukan riuh membahana ke seluruh ruangan, pertanda persetujuan dan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh seluruh tamu yang hadir dalam upacara sakral itu, bahkan Tuan Jung yang berkarisma dan bijaksana itu tidak mampu menutupi kebahagiaannya, tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya melihat kedua anaknya berbahagia

Mendengar semua suara kebahagiaan itu, Yunho melepas ciumannya di bibir Jaejoong dan menatap semua orang yang mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua. Yunho membawa Jaejoong berbalik menatap semua tamu undangan yang mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka, senyuman tidak terlepas dari wajah keduanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengaitkan tangan masing-masing dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada semuanya

Janji setia telah diucapkan, mulai hari ini semua akan mereka hadapi bersama, kesedihan dan kebahgiaan akan dibagi bersama. Perjanjian ini tidak akan pernah lepas dan terkoyak oleh halangan apapun, cinta yang menyatukannya, cinta pula yang akan memisahkannya… dan cinta itu akan tetap tumbuh di dalam hatinya hingga Tuhan sendiri yang akan mencabutnya.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong berjalan menuju Tuan Jung, Appa… ya Appa yang selama ini selalu menjaganya, Appa yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya, yang memberinya solusi untuk setiap masalahnya dan memberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya… yang Yunho baru menyadari ini semua

"Appa…" panggilnya pada pria setengah baya itu

"Selamat Yunho, Jaejoong… aku sangat bahagia melihat kalian berdua" senyum Tuan Jung memeluk kedua putranya

"Gomawo Appa, semua berkat Appa, aku dan Joongie bisa sampai disini"

"Appa sayang kalian berdua, tentu Appa akan melakukan apapun agar kalian bahagia"

"Ne.." senyum keduanya

"Selamat Hyung-ah" ucap Changmin yang sejak tadi melihat kebahagiaan di hadapannya

"Ne Changmin-ah" balas Yunho

"Sekarang bisa kau kenalkan aku pada istrimu ini, Hyung" seringai Changmin

"Oh ya, Joongie kenalkan ini adik sepupuku yang menyebalkan, Shim Chnagmin"

"Yah.. Apa maksudmu aku menyebalkan Hyung?" marah Changmin

"Contohnya tadi, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu… kau malah datang dan mengerjaiku"

"Oh... itu hanya salam pertemuan saja Hyung" tawa Changmin

"Itulah, makanya kau itu menyebalkan"

"Tapi aku tetap adik mu satu-satunya, Hyung"

"Ne.. kau memang adikku satu-satunya" pasrah Yunho

"Aku Changmin, namamu siapa, Hyung? Boleh aku memanggilmu Hyung?" ucap Changmin berbalik menatap Jaejoong tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Yunho

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, tapi hari ini sudah menjadi Jung Jaejoong" senyum Jaejoong

"Ne.. Jaejoong Hyung, aku Changmin adik kesayanganYunho Hyung, salam kenal. Oh ya, panggil saja aku Minnie, semua keluarga memanggilku begitu" balas Changmin

"Yunnie, kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho disampingnya

"Dia-"

"Aku kuliah di Amerika Hyung, jadi kau tidak pernah melihatku" jawab Changmin memotong ucapan Yunho

"Tapi tenang saja Hyung, saat ini aku sudah di tahun terakhirku, jadi tidak lama lagi kau akan sering melihatku" bangga Changmin

"benar, tidak terasa kau sudah akan selesai Min" celetuk Yunho

"Kau memang Hyung yang jahat, Hyung, bahkan pendidikan adikmu saja tidak aku perhatikan

"Maaf Min, kau tahu kan pekerjaan ku sangat memakan waktu, bahkan untuk makan saja aku sering lupa"

"Ya.. Ya… alasan yang biasa Hyung pakai kan" ejek Changmin

"tapi sekarang aku tidak akan melupakanmu lagi, karena mulai hari ini Jaejoong akan mengurus semua keperluanku" ucap Yunho tanpa memperdulikan ejekkan Changmin

"Ne… kau sangat beruntung Hyung" senyum Changmin akhirnya

"Tentu saja" senyum Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong

"Aku sangat mencintainya" lanjutnya mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Jaejoong

Semua orang tersenyum melihat pancaran cinta dan kebahagiaan dari wajah Yunho, Jaejoong yang seharusnya sudah merasa malu dan menundukkan wajahnya kini sepertinya wajah memerahnya itu tidak terlalu terlihat, ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan lembut Yunho yang diberikannya di hadapan semuan orang

"Selamat Yunho-ah" terdengar suara datar dari sisi Yunho

"Hei... Chun kau datang" kaget Yunho

"Tentu saja, masa aku tidak datang di upacara pernikahan sahabatku" balas Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho

"Walaupun kami harus melewati bukit dan lembah, kami pasti datang" tambahnya

"Dimana Junsu?" Tanya Yunho melihat Yoochun yang hanya seorang diri

"dibelakang, kau tahu kan, Junsu itu jalannya lambat sekali"

"Yah! Apa maksudmu jalanku lambat" kesal Junsu memukul kepala Yoochun perlahan

"Aish… sakit" balasnya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Junsu

"Salahmu sendiri" cibir Junsu kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Su… jangan begitu, kita sedang berada di upacara pernikahan saat ini" ucap Yoochun mengingatkan

"Ah- iya, Yunho selamat atas pernikahan mu" senyum Junsu

"Kau juga, Jaejoong kan" tambahnya sedikit ragu

"Ne.. gomawo sudah datang dan mendoakan kami" balas Jaejoong

"Tentu saja, Yunho adalah teman baik kami di kantor, tidak mungkin kami melewatkan saat bahagia dalam hidupnya" jawab Junsu menepuk

"Kau sangat beruntung, Yunho-ah… istrimu sangat cantik" tambah Yoochun

"Aku mencium maksud terselubung dari kata-kata mu barusan, Chunnie" selidik Junsu menatap Yoochun tajam

"Aish- Su, kau ini… untukku kau tetap yang tercantik" gombalnya

"Aku tidak percaya padamu" balas Junsu kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada

"Kau ini, sangat pencemburu" senyum Yoochun melihat kekasihnya itu

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Junsu masih memalingkan wajahnya

"Ne… aku tahu, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu" balasnya

Kedua orang itu masih saja terus beragumen dan saling membernakan diri sendiri, Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum. Jaejoong merasa sangat bangga melihat dua orang yang ada dihadapannya, walaupun mereka berdua terkesan sedang adu mulut, tapi rasa cinta dari keduanya tetap terasa.

Yoochun berusaha untuk membuat Junsu melunak dan tidak marah-marah lagi, sedangkan Junsu… sebenarnya tingkahnya itu justru hanya untuk menarik Yoochun agar tidak berpaling darinya, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi, tanpa sadar Jaejoong menginginkan hubungan yang sama seperti orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Jaejoong telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjadi istri yang sempurna bagi Yunho… dimulai dengan kata cinta yang akan diucapkannya untuk suaminya itu

"Yunnie… kau benar" mulainya

"benar apa, Joongie?"

"bukankah mereka Yoochun dan Junsu yang pernah kau katakan saat itu?"

"Ya… itu mereka"

"Kau benar, mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi, walaupun terkesan sedang bertengkar.. tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa keduanya benar-benar saling mencintai"

"Kita juga akan menjalani kehidupan seperti mereka, Joongie, bahkan akan lebih dari mereka berdua" senyum Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong

"Eumm.." balas Jaejoong meyentuh wajah Yunho yang berada di pundaknya

"baiklah… sekarang saatnya berbulan madu" ucap Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya dalam pelukannya

"Yunnie…" kaget Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho

"Appa kami pergi dulu"

"Ya.. pergilah, mobilnya sudah menunggu di depan" senyum Tuan Jung

"Ayo… Joongie" ucap Yunho mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan

"Yunnie aku malu" jawab Jaejoong menutup matanya dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah

"Jangan malu Joongie, mulai saat ini aku akan sering melakukannya padamu" seringai Yunho

"Chun, Su, Min… kami pergi dulu, jika ada sesuatu hubungi Appa saja" lanjutnya menatap orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya itu

"baiklah Yunho/Hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukkan Yunho, tanpa disadarinya air mata bahagia itu mengalir membasahi pipinya, tangannya masih melingkar sempurna di leher Yunho. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati semua tamu undangan yang mengucapakan selamat dan menaburkan bunga tanda kebahagiaan bagi mereka berdua. Yunho membawa Jaejoong memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat mereka menghabiskan masa-masa bulan madu mereka, Yunho medudukan Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang istrinya itu

"Yunnie…" ucapnya manja dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"Mhmm.." balas Yunho tersenyum menatapnya

"turunkan aku" lanjut Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya

"Eumm.. Kenapa?" jawab Yunho dengan seringai di wajahnya

"Yunnie-ah…" manja Jaejoong lagi

"Hanya kita berdua disini Joongie, kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu" balas Yunho yang tak pernah bosan melihat wajah imut istrinya itu

"Tapi… Paman supir" jawab Jaejoong menunjukkan jari telunjuk ke arah depan mereka

"Dia tidak akan melihat apa-apa Joongie, bukankah ada sekat antara bagian depan dengan bagian belakang"

"Umm.."

"Lagi pula disini cukup luas untuk kita berdua" seringai Yunho lagi

"Yunnie…" balas Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan Yunho di pipi kirinya

"Mhmm…" jawab Yunho mulai membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas jok mobil yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua berbaring diatasnya

"Yunnie!" kaget Jaejoong

"Eumm…" Yunho hanya tetap tersenyum menatap istrinya yang mulai gugup

"i-ini… maksudnya…Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong terbata dan memalingkan wajahnya kesisi kiri tubuhnya

"Joongie…" panggil Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk menatapnya

"Umm…" balasnya menutup matanya

"Kenapa menutup matamu seperti itu?" tawa Yunho melihat tingkah istrinya itu

"Yunnie… Yunnie… mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa membuka kedua matanya

"Joongie… kau mau melakukannya disini atau di hotel?" Tanya Yunho tetap dengan seringainya

"Me… melakukan apa?" bingung Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya yang kembali dibalas dengan seringaian oleh Yunho

"Melakukannya Joongie… kau tidak mengerti?" canda Yunho

"Yu… Yunnie!" kaget Jaejoong lagi dengan wajah yang tetap memerah

"Eumm…" balas Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong

"Ja… jangan disini"

"Kenapa?" balas Yunho menghirup aroma vanilla istrinya sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong

"Ada… Paman supir"

"Dia tidak akan dengar Joongie" Yunho mulai menciumi leher istrinya itu

"ta..tapi…" Jaejoong mencoba mengangkat kepala Yunho yang masih menyusup di sela lehernya dengan kedua tangannya

"Baiklah… aku mengerti, kalau begitu sekarang begini saja dulu" ujar Yunho membalikan posisi mereka dan kini Jaejoong yang berada di atasnya

"Kau tahu Joongie" ucap Yunho

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku seutuhnya" tambahnya meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Jaejoong dan mulai mengusapnya lagi perlahan

"Mata ini milikku…" lanjutnya menyentuh mata Jaejoong dengan tangannya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menutup matanya merasakan semua sentuhan dari suaminya itu

"Pipi ini milikku…" Yunho menyentuh kedua pipi Jaejoong dalam genggamannya, mengusapnya perlahan sedangkan Jaejoong mulai membuka kedua matanya

"Hidung ini milikku…" lanjut Yunho lagi mencolek hidung Jaejoong gemas

"Dan… bibir ini…" tambahnya menyentuhkan ibu jarinya dibibir merah Jaejoong dan mengusapnya perlahan

"juga milikku…" Yunho mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong lembut

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong dengan tangannya untuk mendekatkan dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jaejoong hanya diam menatap Yunho dihadapannya tanpa mengerti bagaimana melakukannya. Merasakan tidak adanya balasan dari Jaejoong, Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jaejoong

"Joongie…" ucap Yunho

"Ne, Yunnie" balasnya

"Kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada sedih

"Aku… aku tidak mengerti bagaimana melakukannya, Yunnie.." aku Jaejoong

"Benarkan?" Tanya Yunho sedikit terkejut

"Eumm.. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, dan… saat upacara tadi… itu.. adalah ciuman pertamaku, Yunnie" tambah Jaejoong

"Kau tahu Joongie… itu juga yang pertama bagiku" senyum Yunho

"Yunnie tidak bohong?" ragu Jaejoong

"Aku tidak bohong, bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya, jangankah kencan… memiliki pacar saja aku tidak pernah. Kau adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir bagiku Joongie"

"Tapi… kenapa sepertinya Yunnie sangat mengerti tentang hal seperti itu?" bingung Jaejoong

"tentang ciuman itu?" Tanya Yunho

"Eumm… " angguk Jaejoong

"Itu hal yang tidak perlu dipelajari Joongie, hal itu akan bisa dipahami dengan sendirinya" balas Yunho

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengerti?" lanjut Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"berbeda dengan orang lain, sepertinya kau perlu diberi pelajaran khusus tentang hal-hal seperti ini Joongie" seringai Yunho

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlalu polos untuk memahaminya, jadi akan lebih mudah jika langsung praktek dalam memperlajarinya"

"Langsung praktek?" malu Jaejoong bergumam

"dan kita akan memulainya dengan hal yang pertama, yaitu berciuman.." lanjut Yunho

"ba… bagaimana caranya, Yunnie?" wajah Jaejoong yang memang sudah merah semakin memerah dengan ucapannya barusan

"Caranya sangat mudah, kau hanya perlu membalas gerakanku… saat aku berbalik ke kanan, kau akan berbalik ke kiri… kau mengerti?" ucap Yunho mengajari istrinya

"Ne.." angguk Jaejoong dengan yakin

"Sekarang tutup matamu" titah Yunho menyentuh pipi istrinya

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan Yunho menarik wajahnya kembali mendekat, Yunho ikut menutup kedua matanya, setelah merasa cukup dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong. Jarak keduanya semakin mendekat dan kembali tanpa menunggu waktu lama, bibir Yunho telah melekat dibibir merah sempurna Jaejoong, Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Jaejoong sudah bisa mengikuti gerakkan Yunho dan semakin mendekatkan jarak keduanya.

Keduanya masih larut dalam ciuman itu, Yunho menggigit perlahan bibir bawah Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya, mencari kesempatan, Yunho memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan desahan manja yang justru membuat Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Mereka berdua terlalu terlarut dalam ciuman itu, hingga sebuah ketukan ringan membangunkan keduanya

Yunho dan Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dengan tetap lidah Yunho masih berada di dalam mulut Jaejoong dan tanpa melepaskan ciuman itu. Yunho melihat keluar melalui jendela mobil dengan sudut matanya, terlihat seseorang yang mengantar mereka berdua berada disana, Jaejoong yang mulai tersadar dengan posisinya segera menarik dirinya dari atas tubuh Yunho, tertunduk disisi Yunho dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Yunnie… betulkan, Paman supir pasti melihatnya" rajuk Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menutup wajahnya

"Aish… Paman ini menganggu saja" rutuk Yunho kesal

"Yunnie…" malu Jaejoong memukul pelan Yunho

"Aku akan temui dia dulu Joogie, kau tetap disini, na" ucap Yunho mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Jaejoong dan keluar dari mobil

"Ada apa Paman?" Tanya Yunho setelah berada di luar mobil

"Maaf Tuan Jung, kita sudah tiba di hotel tempat Anda menginap" balas pria masih bisa dibilang cukup muda itu

"Mhmm.. baiklah, terima kasih telah mengantar kami" senyum Yunho padanya dan kembali berjalan mendekati mobil

"Joongie, kita sudah tiba, ayo…" ajak Yunho yang melihat istrinya masih tetap dalam posisinya semula, menunduk dan menutp wajahnya

"Ne.." balas Jaejoong berjalan keluar mobil dengan dibimbing Yunho yang menarik tangannya lembut

"Setelah ini kita akan ke kamar dan melanjutkan yang tadi" seringai Yunho langsung mengangkat Jaejoong dalam pelukannya

"Yunnie!" kembali Jaejoong hanya terkaget dan segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho

"Paman terima kasih sekali lagi" ucap Yunho sedikit berbalik menatap pria tadi

"sama-sama Tuan Jung" senyum pria itu

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju kamar mereka, melewati puluhan pasang mata di tengah lobi hotel dan juga menjadikan orang-orang di lift untuk keluar dengan terpaksa karena Yunho yang masih mengangkat Jaejoong dipelukannya. Jaejoong tetap saja menutup matanya malu, warna merah wajahnya semakin terlihat dengan banyaknya orang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak masuk hotel tadi.

Tiba di kamar 533, Yunho membuka pintu itu perlahan sambil tetap menjaga keseimbangan Jaejoong dalam pelukkannya lalu menutup kembali pintu itu dengan kakinya dan mnguncinya. Perlahan Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang yang cukup besar berada di tengah ruangan itu dan menjatuhkan Jaejoong diatasnya, Yunho bergerak perlahan dan ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh istrinya itu

"Yunnie… Apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang?" malu Jaejoong

"Mhmm.. tentu saja, bukankah ini saat yang paling tepat" balas Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya yang saat berada dibawahnya

"Yunnie, aku benar-benar merasa malu.."

"Joongie... Saranghae" ucap Yunho untuk menenangkan istrinya

"Na.. Nado saranghae Yunnie…" gumam Jaejoong pelan

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan

"Aku benar-benar malu…" jawab Jaejoong bingung

"bukan, yang setelahnya" balas Yunho

"Itu… itu.. Yunnie" Jaejoong memutar matanya berusaha untuk tidak melihat Yunho yang ada dihadapannya

"katakan lagi Joongie" pinta Yunho lembut mengusap pipi Jaejoong

"Nado saranghae Yunnie… sepertinya aku juga mencintai Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong

"tatap aku Joongie" pinta Yunho lagi

"Umm…" balas Jaejoong akhirnya menatap Yunho

"Kau mencintaiku Joongie?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Eumm.. Saranghae Yunnie" angguk Jaejoong dan tersenyum

"Gomawo, Joongie" senyum Yunho memeluk erat istrinya

Akhirnya kesabaran Yunho memberikan buah manis baginya, kata cinta itu telah terucap dari bibir indah Jaejoong… kata cinta yang selalu dinantinya. Kebahagiaan memuncak didalam dirinya, siapa yang tidak akan bahagia ketika orang yang dicintai membalas cintanya dengan tulus, ternyata tidak selamanya menunggu adalah sesuatu yang buruk

"Sekarang…" lanjut Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong perlahan

"Umm.."

"Saatnya melanjutkan hal yang tertunda" balas Yunho yang langsung menutup tubuh keduanya dengan selimut yang memang selalu berada diatas ranjang mereka

"Yunnie…

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dan like dari para reader sekalian, biar Jaehan tau berapa orang yang udah baca fic ini

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^

Bales-bales^^

mako47117:: buka masalah ko, tenang aja^^

KishiZhera:: seseorang. Hehee-

Shippo Baby YunJae:: Selamat membaca^^

Enno KimLee:: jawabannya ada di chap ini^^


	6. Chapter 6

**HE'S MINE [R]**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan CassieastFujoshipper KimYunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 6/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama / Mpreg**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Read ^^

Angin utara berhembus menyibakkan tirai jendela putih tipis yang hanya menutup sebagian kecil dari jendela besar yang menghadap menuju jalan utama di kota itu. Ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan itu tidak lagi hening. Ranjang putih yang berada di tengah ruangan bergerak perlahan mengikuti gerakan dua orang yang berada diatasnya, selimut putih yang tadi menutupi tubuh keduanya kini telah terlupakan jatuh diatas lantai marbel berwarna hitam dibawahnya

"Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong mengenggam kedua lengan Yunho yang berada di pinggangnya

"Mhmm…" saut Yunho tersenyum tanpa melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Jaejoong

"Yunnie sudah lepaskan, geli…" tawa Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan lengan Yunho yang masih tetap berdiam di pinggangnya

"Eumm…" Yunho malah semakin menggelitik tubuh Jaejoong

"Yunnie, sudah… aku sudah tidak tahan" tawa Jaejoong terus

"Tidak tahan apa Joongie?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan gelitikkannya di tubuh Jaejoong

"Yunnie… " balas Jaejoong mencoba menarik napasnya yang masih tersengal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

"Joongie… ini sudah malam" mulai Yunho

"…." Jaejoong hanya diam menatapnya

"Sejak tadi kita hanya bermain-main saja, bukankah sudah saatnya kita untuk serius?" Tanya Yunho

"Mulai serius?"

"iya... ini sudah malam, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya"

"Yunnie-ah"

"Kau sudah siap Joongie?" Tanya Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong

"Yunnie, aku tidak mengerti caranya" bingung Jaejoong dengan wajah polos

"ini adalah pelajaran kedua, kau hanya perlu mengikuti instruksi ku Joongie"

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini sudah berada diatasnya

Yunho perlahan menggerakkan tangan kirinya, mulai dari rambut hitam Jaejoong… ia mengusap rambut lembut itu perlahan dan menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menyeruak darinya. Tanganya mulai kembali bergerak menyusuri wajah cantik Jaejoong dan mengusap perlahan bibir merah sempurna yang selalu menggodanya itu, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat diatasnya. Dan terakhir tangan Yunho kini telah bereda di ujung atas pakaian Jaejoong, dengan cekatan ia mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama putih milik Jaejoong

"Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho dengan kedua tangannya

"Mhmm…" jawab Yunho menatapnya

"Yunnie, mau apa?" tanyanya polos

"Sebagai permulaan, aku akan membuka pakaian mu, Joongie" senyumnya

"Membuka pakaian… Semuanya?" ucap Jaejoong malu

"Tentu saja semuanya, bagaimana kita melakukannya jika tidak seperti itu"

"Yunnie…"

"Aku akan melakukannya perlahan Joongie, kau percaya padaku?"

"Ne…"

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan"

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, tidak satu pun bagian tubuh Jaejoong tidak tersentuh olehnya. Wajahnya masih bersembunyi diantara leher jenjang Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan aroma vanilla yang menyenangkan, Yunho mulai menciumi leher putih itu dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana, ciumannya beralih ke seluruh bagian wajah Jaejoong, mata, kedua pipi istrinya itu dan berakhir di bibir merah sempurna milik Jaejoong kembali, tangan Yuho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka.

Setelah cukup puas bermain di wajah istrinya itu, Yunho kembali mengalihkan ciumannya di leher jenjang Jaejoong dan menggigitnya perlahan yang meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana

"Ah- Yunnie, sakit… kenapa mengigitku?" ucap Jaejoong mengusap perlahan bagian yang digigit oleh Yunho dengan tangannya yang bebas

"Aku hanya memberikan tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku, Joongie" jawab Yunho dengan seringainya

"Bukankah Joongie memang milik Yunnie? Kita kan sudah menikah?" bingung Jaejoong

"Memilikimu dalam arti yang berbeda, nanti kau akan mengerti" senyum jail itu tidak pernah hilang

Setelah selesai dengan semua perbincangan itu Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya menuju bagian dada Jaejoong yang cukup berotot, otot dadanya yang cukup besar membuat puting coklatnya menyeruak keluar membuat Yunho sulit menahan napsunya. Dengan tidak sabar Yunho mengambil puting kiri Jaejoong dalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya perlahan yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah tertahan

"Yunnie… sedang apa? Mhmm.. Ahh-"

"Ini masih tahap awal Joongie, jangan ditahan, keluarkan semua teriakanmu" senyum Yunho tetap dalam posisinya dan beralih menuju bagian kanan tubuh Jaejoong lalu melakukan hal yang sama

Yunho terus menjalarkan ciumannya hingga berakhir di bagian atas celana piyama Jaejoong, kemudia menarik piyama itu perlahan

"Yunnie…"

"Joongie, masukan tiga jariku kedalam mulutmu" pinta Yunho yang dibalas kebingungan oleh Jaejoong

"Untuk apa Yunnie?" tanyanya

"Lakukan saja, kau akan tahu nanti… aku harus menyiapakanmu dulu, agar tidak terasa sakit"

"Sakit? Apa akan terasa sakit?" takut Jaejoong

"Diawal memang akan terasa sakit, karena itu aku harusnya menyiapakanmu dulu, Joongie"

"Apa akan terasa sakit sekali Yunnie?" ragu Jaejoong

"Tidak akan terlalu sakit, karena setelah itu kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

"Sekarang masukkan ketiga jariku" tambahnya

"Umm…" gumam Jaejoong mengemut perlahan ketiga jari Yunho yang berada di dalam mulutnya

"Sudah cukup, sekarang kita langsung ke inti" ucap Yunho melepas jarinya yang masih di dalam mulut istrinya

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya di tubuh Jaejoong dan berdiri disisi ranjang lalu melepasakan semua material yang masih menempel di tubuhnya kemudian meleparkannya kesembarang tempat dengan tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada istrinya

"Yunnie!" kaget Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Jangan menutup wajahmu seperti itu Joongie" senyum Yunho kembali naik ke ranjang dan melepaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menutup wajahnya

"Mulai hari ini kau akan sering melihatnya"

"Yunnie…" malu Jaejoong

"Lebarkan kaki mu Joongie" pinta Yunho

"Untuk?"

"Itu tahap berikutnya"

Jaejoong memberikan jarak antara kedua kakinya dan Yunho segera masuk diantarnya, membawa kedua kaki Jaejoong untuk berada di atas pangkuannya kemudian perlahan memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh Jaejoong

"Yu-Yunnie… Ahh- sakit" jerit Jaejoong tertahan

"Tahan sebentar Joongie, rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar" ucap Yunho menahan kenikamtan yang muncul

"Yunnie… kenapa besar sekali, apa akan masuk?" takut Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar memasuki tubuhnya

"Sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi"

"Yunnie… sakit sekali" Jaejoong berusaha menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Sudah, sudah masuk Joongie… aku akan berhenti sejenak, jika kau sudah merasa cukup tenang katakan padaku" senyum Yunho mengelus perlahan rambut istrinya dan mengusap air bening yang jatuh dari mata kirinya

Jaejoong hanya terdiam melihat semua perlakuan lembut dari suaminya, hatinya tersenyum bahagia… Yunho sangat peduli padanya, setelah cukup tenang Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya

"Yunnie"

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Yunho tersenyum padanya

"Eumm…" angguknya

"Baiklah, aku akan memulianya. Na?"

Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan sedangkan Jaejoong masih menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang masih sedikit terasa. Setelah cukup lama, rasa sakit itu mulai hilang dan berganti rasa nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

"Yunnie, disitu… disitu Yunnie… rasanya berbeda disitu" ucapnya menahan desahannya dan menarik sprei putih dalam genggamannya

"Aku menemukannya ternyata" senyum Yunho mempercepat gerakannya

"Menemukan.. a-apa Yun.. nie?" Tanya Jaejoong masih menahan desahannya

"Menemukan titik kenikmatan dalam tubuh mu, Joongie" jawab Yunho terus menggerakkan tubuhnya menyentuh titik yang sama

"Titik apa… Ah-" ucapan Jaejoong terus terpotong

"Yunnie… ada yang mau keluar, aku… aku mau pipis" kaget Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya

"Itu bukan pipis Joongie, tapi kau mau keluar… keluarkan saja" jawab Yunho

"Apa yang akan keluar?" bingung Jaejoong masih dalam desahannya

"Yunnie dia keluar, Yunnie… Ahhhh-" teriak Jaejoong cukup keras dan terjatuh di ranjang putih itu

"Aku juga akan keluar Joogie, sebentar lagi…"

"Yunnie, kenapa semakin membesar?" Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang semakin membesar dalam tubuhnya

"Aku… Aaahhhhh-" teriak Yunho tidak berselang cukup lama dan terjatuh di atas tubuh istrinya

"Yunnie, tubuhmu berat" ucap Jaejoong setelah mengatur napasnya kembali

Yunho bergerak pelahan dan membarinngkan tubuhnya disisi tubuh istrinya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong perlahan dan membawa tubuh istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya

"Yunnie, yang tadi itu…" ucap Jaejoong menatap ke atas untuk melihat wajah Yunho

"Itu namanya bercinta Joongie, semua pasangan suami istri pasti melakukannya" senyum Yunho menatap istrinya

"Kalu begitu kita juga akan sering melakukannya, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong polos

"Tentu saja, selama kau menjadi istriku, kita akan sering melakukannya"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau bercinta itu seperti itu, yang aku tahu yang penting suami istri itu tidur bersama lalu punya anak" gumam Jaejoong

"Kau terlalu polos Joongie" tawa Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong perlahan

"Kau menyukainya, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho tersenyum jail

"Eumm… walaupun rasanya sangat sakit diawal, tapi kemudian aku merasakan perasaan nyaman yang berbeda" senyum Jaejoong tetap dengan wajah polosnya

"Mhmm… Sekarang kita tidur ya, sepertinya kau sangat lelah"

"Umm…" balas Jaejoong dan mulai menutup kedua matanya

Kota kecil di pinggiran Canada itu telah menjadi saksi kisah cinta dua insan ini, semua terasa sangat berbeda, kehidupan pernikahan sangatlah berbeda dengan masa-masa saat sebelum menikah. Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di Vancouver, kini saatnya kembali melanjutkan masa-masa itu di kampung halaman, rumah tempat dibesarkan dan dilahirkan

Setelah hampir sebulan penuh di Canada, Yunho dan Jaejoong serta seluruh orang-orang yang mencintai mereka kembali pulang, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke rumah Yunho atau lebih tepatnya rumah mereka sejak saat ini. Selain memang Yunho harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya disana dan Jaejoong -seperti apa yang Tuan Jung bilang- Jaejoong harus mengikuti langkah suaminya dan ikut kemana pun Yunho pergi, juga setidaknya dapat menghindar dari keluarga Kim yang memang sudah mengetahui dimana kediaman keluarga Jung dan tidak rumah mereka saat ini

Sinar jingga menyeruak memaksa masuk melalui fentilasi kamar yang cukup luas itu, memaksa Jaejoong yang masih nyaman dalam dekapan hangat Yunho untuk membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat dada bidang Yunho tepat di hadapannya, tanpa disadarinya, Jaejoong mengecup perlahan dada Yunho dan tersenyum

"Kau mulai nakal, Joogie" seuara Yunho membuatnya tersadar dan menatap wajah yang kini ada dihadapannya

"Yunnie… sudah bangun?" ucapnya dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya

"Sudah, bahkan sejak sebelum kau mulai menciumi tubuhku seperti tadi" senyumnya

"Yunnie…" malunya memukul perlahan dada bidang itu

"Aku akan siapkan sarapan dulu, Na?" lanjutnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bergerak bangun dari ranjang putih itu

"Sebelum itu…" Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya

"Eumm…" Jaejoong berbalik menatap suaminya

"Chu-" ucap Yunho menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya

"Ne.." Jaejoong bergerak perlahan dan memberikan kecupan yang biasa diberikannya setiap pagi

"Siap-siaplah" ucapnya setelah mengenakan kemeja biru kebesaran milik Yunho ditubuhnya dan berjalan keluar

Seperti istri yang baik, Jaejoong menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan Yunho untuk pekerjaanya di kantor pagi ini, mulai dari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, stelan jas, dasi bahkan sapu tangan yang biasa di taruhnya di bagian atas kantung kemejanya. Setelah semua persiapan itu selesai, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda di dapur

Setelah semua masakan itu siap dan akan segera dihidangkan, Jaejoong merasakan dua lengan yang selalu menghangatkannya itu melingkar di pinggangnya dengan nyaman, tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Yunho dan merebahkan tubuhnya didalam dekapan hangat suaminya itu sambil tersenyum

"Aromanya sangat harum" ucap Yunho mengecup perlahan leher putih istrinya

"Mhmm… aku membuatnya dengan cinta" balas Jaejoong sedikit gombal

"Kau sudah mulai pandai bicara sekarang, Joongie" jawab Yunho

"Semua berkat pengajaran darimu, Yunnie" balas Jaejoong lagi

"Baiklah, kita akan lihat pelajaran apa yang bisa aku berikan malam ini" tantang Yunho

"Itu bisa kita lihat nanti, sekarang kau harus sarapan dan berangkat kerja" balas Jaejoong berputar dan melepaskan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera pulang ke rumah" lanjut Yunho setelah duduk di meja makan

"Berangkat kerja saja belum, bagaimana kau akan pulang ke rumah" ejek Jaejoong

"Aku jadi malas kerja hari ini, bagaimana kalau aku bolos kerja saja dan kita jalan-jalan" ajak Yunho melihat Jaejoong menyiapakan makanan mereka di meja

"Tidak boleh" jawab Jaejoong menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Yunho

"Tapi… Joongie" manja Yunho

"Tidak, kau harus bekerja… kau sudah terlalu banyak mengambil cuti untuk pernikahan kita, jangan membolos, nanti kau bisa dipecat" paksa Jaejoong

"Baiklah, demi istriku aku akan melakukannya" balas Yunho mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

"Itu baru suami ku" senyum Jaejoong dan duduk disisinya

"Kau benar-benar pintar memasak Joongie, aku tidak salah memilih istri" ucap Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong

"Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu, Yunnie" tawa Jaejoong

"Benarkah! Mhmm… tapi itu memang kenyataan kan? Dan aku tidak bosan untuk mengatakannya padamu setiap hari"

"Sudah, jangan gombal terus, habiskan makanan mu dan berangkat kerja"

"Kau sepertinya tidak senang aku lama-lama di rumah, Joongie" sedih Yunho

"Aish… kau tahu aku menyayangimu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak suka kau selalu disisiku, tapi sekarang kau harus bekerja sebelum terlambat dan… hentikan pura-pura sedih mu itu" ucap Jaejoong tegas sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa malu

"Aku sudah siap, aku berangkat" ucap Yunho setelah menyiapkan sarapannya dan mengambil tas hitam disisinya

"Eumm.. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Tanya Jaejoong mengantar suaminya menuju pintu depan

"Eumm…" ucap Yunho terus berjalan

"Ada" lanjutnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Ini" ucap Yunho mengcup perlahan bibir istrinya

"Aku pergi" lanjutnya setelah kembali mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Hati-hati di jalan" senyum Jaejoong menatap kepergian suaminya

"Ne…" balas Yunho dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya

Sambil menunggu suaminya pulang, Jaejoong tidak ingin hanya mengahbiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri saja, ia mulai membersikah kamar mereka yang benar-benar sudah tidak berbentuk, apalagi ranjang putih yang kini ada di hadapannya, spreinya sudah jatuh ke bawah dan sangat kusut, bantal putih yang malang itu pun sudah keluar dari sarungnya bahkan foto pernikahan mereka yang berukuran besar yang awalnya terpajang sempurna diatas kepala ranjang kini sudah terlihat miring entah karena apa

Jaejoong merapikan kembali letak foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah tampan suaminya dalam foto itu dengan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja putih, lalu mengusap perlahan pipi suaminya dalam foto itu. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, butiran air bening telah mengalir di wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum

"Terimakasih Yunnie-ah…" ucapnya pada suaminya di foto itu

"Aku sangat beruntung telah menikah denganmu" lanjutnya

"Dengarkan aku Joongie, kau harus menjaga suami mu dengan baik… jangan sampai dia marah dan membencimu, kau tahu… kau sangat beruntung telah mendapatkannya" ancam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri yang ada di foto itu

"Ya, aku pasti akan selalu menjaga Yunnie, agar ia tidak berpaling" tawa Jaejoong mengingat tingkahnya tadi

"Sekarang harus membersihkan rumah… lebih nyaman memakai kemeja Yunnie" ucapnya menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan berjalan turun

Jaejoong menikmati semua pekerjaannya di rumah ini, semua itu memberikannya perasaan nyaman dan kesenangan tersendiri karena berhasil menyadarkannya bahwa saat ini ia telah menjadi istri dari seorang pria tertampan yang pernah di temuinya, istri seorang Jung Yunho… hanya satu hal yang belum dirasakannya, persaan sebagai seorang ibu. Ya, ibu… Jaejoong ingin merasakan perasaan sebagai seorang ibu, hanya saja apakah ia berhak mendapatkan anugrah itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho?

"Apakah Yunnie akan setuju untuk memiliki anak?" ragunya pada diri sendiri

"Setiap pasangan suami istri pasti ingin memiliki anak, tapi Yunnie" Jaejoong menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan perasaan ragu

"Apa Yunnie akan suka anak kecil ada di rumah ini? Apa Yunnie menyukai anak kecil? Yunnie sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang masalah ini…" Jaejoong tertunduk

"Apa sebaiknya aku tanyakan langsung pada Yunnie? Tapi… kalau menunggu Yunnie pulang, itu masih lama lagi. Apa sebaiknya aku menyusul ke kantor Yunnie saja?" Jaejoong mulai menimbang-nimbang

"Mungkin lebih baik aku menyusul Yunnie, sekalian membawakan Yunnie makan siang… makanan dari kantor belum tentu sehat kan? Lagi pula Yunnie pasti senang jika istrinya membawakan makanan untuknya" senyum Jaejoong

"Kantor Yunnie kan tidak telalu jauh, hanya perlu menaiki satu bus dan turun di perhentian ketiga… aku masih ingat" yakin Jaejoong dan mulai bersiap karena memang sebentar lagi sudah saatnya makan siang

Setelah siap membersihkan dirinya dan menyiapakan semua makanan untuk Yunho, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dan menaikin bus yang memang selalu melintas di daerah rumah mereka. Perjalanan menuju kantor Yunho memang tidak begitu jauh, dengan menaiki bus itu hanya perlu waktu 30 menit untuk tiba disana

Jaejoong memeluk erat bekal makanan yang telah disiapkannya untuk suaminya dan tersenyum membayangkan wajah terkejut Yunho yang pasti akan sangat tidak percaya melihatnya muncul disana. Akhirnya setelah melewati perhentian kedua dengan perlahan Jaejoong turun dari bus biru itu di perhentian ketiga dan berjalan santai menuju gedung besar yang ada di hadapannya

Jaejoong berjalan dan akan melewati pintu kaca berputar diahdapannya, namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar seseorang memanggilnya

"Maaf Tuan, Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya orang berseragam dihadapan Jaejoong

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan suami ku" jawab Jaejoong bingung menatap orang itu

"Suami Anda?" Tanya orang berseragam itu

"Maksudku, aku ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, dia bekerja disini kan?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Oh… Tuang Jung Yunho, ya dia bekerja disini, Anda silahkan naik menuju lantai lima" jawab orang itu

"Terima kasih" balas Jaejoong dan membungkukkan badannya

"Sama-sama" senyum orang itu

Jaejoong kembali berjalan melewati pintu berputar itu dan bergerak menuju lift untuk lantai lima, di dalam lift itu dia hanya seorang diri, tidak ada siapa pun hanya ada seseorang berpakaian merah yang berjaga di depan pintu

"Ingin ke lantai berapa Tuan?" Tanya orang itu

"Eh?" Jaejoong bingung, kenapa begitu banyak orang yang menanyakan kemana ia pergi di tempat ini

"Tuan, Anda ingin ke lantai berapa?" Tanya orang itu lagi

"Lan.. lantai lima" jawab Jaejoong terbata

"Lantai lima…" balas orang itu dan menekan tombol lima lalu pintu lift itu tertutup

"Lantai lima, berarti kantor Yunnie berada di lantai lima" gumam Jaejoong

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa tadi Tuan?" bingung orang berpakaian merah itu

"Ah… tidak usah dengarkan ocehan ku" tawa Jaejoong mendekap bekal makanan untuk Yunho dalam pelukannya

Setelah beberapa saat pintu lift itu terbuka dan Jaejoong berjalan perlahan mencari seseorang yang mungkin di kenalnya untuk menanyakan diaman ruangan suaminya

"Jaejoong…" teriakan seseorang membuatnya berputar ke belakang

"Junsu-ssi" ucapnya

"tidak perlu formal seperti itu, panggil saja aku Junsu" balas Junsu

"Ne Junsu"

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Junsu

"Mhmm… itu…" malu Jaejoong dan Junsu menatapnya lalu melihat sesuatu dalam pelukkan Jaejoong

"Oh… aku mengerti, kau memang istri yang baik ya Jaejoong" senyum Junsu sedangkang Jaejoong semakin menunjukkan semburat merah di wajahnya

"Ruangan Yunho ada disana" tambahnya menunjuk ruangan di ujung lorong itu

"Pergilah, dari tadi dia sangat sibuk, untung kau datang, pasti dia akan sangat senang"

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong

"Dimana Yoochun-ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong berbasa-basi

"Tidak usah mengurusi si dahi lebar itu, biar aku yang megurusnya… sekarang kau pergilah" canda Junsu

"Ne, gomawo Junsu" balas Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang di tunjuk Junsu barusan

"Yunnie pasti akan senang" gumam Jaejoong yang sudah berada di depan pintu coklat dan membukanya

"Yun-" namun pemandangan di dalamnya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya, Yunho sedang berpelukkan dengan seseorang dan orang itu sudah pasti adalah seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang panjang

"Yunnie!"

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dan like dari para reader sekalian, biar Jaehan tau berapa orang yang udah baca fic ini

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^

Bales-bales^^

Shippo Baby YunJae :: gomen na, baru bisa update sekarang… disini M-preg qo, tenang aja^^

Ryani :: ini bisa ga disebut NC? Hehee- Jaehan gap inter bikin adegan smut

ri-yunjae :: eumm… fan-act yah,,, heheee

Enno KimLee :: iya, Jaehan bikin karakter Jaejoong polos banget disini. Gomen lama update

yunoyuno :: thank you for reading^^

Aoi Ko Mamoru :: begitulah, thank you for erading ^^

kim yuki :: thank you for reading^^


	7. Chapter 7

**HE'S MINE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 7/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama / Mpreg**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Read ^^

Senyuman yang awalnya begitu indah menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong kini telah sirna, yang muncul adalah kesedihan yang dirasakannya juga kenangan buruk yang kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Suaranya tertahan, Jaejoong merasa tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, namun hatinya berkata hal yang berbeda… Apakah yang dilihatnya adalah benar? Ataukah ia harus percaya pada cinta yang diberikan Yunho padanya?

Jaejoong memeluk erat bekal makan yang dibawanya untuk suaminya, pancaran kekecewaan jelas terlihat di wajahnya

"Yunnie!" ucapnya tercekat setelah mampu menyusun semua pikirannya

Dua orang yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan segera melepas pelukkan mereka, jelas terlihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Yunho dan senyuman di wajah wanita yang bersamanya itu. Setelah cukup menyadari bahwa saat ini istrinya tengah berdiri di hadapannya, senyum itu mulai terkembang di wajah Yunho… entah makna apa yang terkandung dalam senyumannya itu

"Oops… Yunho, sepertinya aku harus keluar karena… sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu" celetuk wanita itu sedikit mengejek

"Joongie bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, dan… terima kasih" balas Yunho sedikit tertawa

"Tentu saja" jawab wanita itu berjalan keluar menuju pintu yang sama yang digunakan Jaejoong sebelumnya

"Permisi…" ucapnya setelah melewati Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu itu untuk dua orang yang berada di dalamnya

Jaejoong sangat bingung, benar-benar bingung. Apa yang di lakukan wanita tadi bersama suaminya? Sedang apa mereka barusan? Kenapa harus berpelukkan? Siapa dia? Semua pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya walaupun ia tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu muncul

Setalah cukup banyak bertanya dan menarik napas panjang, Jaejoong mulai menyatukan perlahan seluruh pendapat yang muncul dalam dirinya dan menentukan satu sikap

"Yunnie…" manjanya berjalan perlahan menuju suaminya yang kini telah duduk di kursinya

"Mhmm…" balas Yunho tersenyum jail menatap istrinya dan menariknya dalam pangkuannya

"Siapa wanita itu?" ucapnya lagi menatap Yunho dan memajukan bibirnya

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ejek Yunho

"Tentu saja, enak saja dia peluk-peluk Yunnie, cuman Joongie yang boleh peluk Yunnie…" manja jaejoong lagi menatap Yunho sekilas

"Aku suka sikap manja mu Joongie... Apalagi saat kau cemburu seperti ini, sangat lucu" senyum Yunho mencubit pelan hidung Jaejoong

"Jangan cubit-cubit Joongie. Siapa dia?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat manja dan tegas yang akan membuat setiap orang tidak percaya bahwa ia sedang marah

"Dia teman sekantorku Joongie, dan dia adalah teman kuliahku dulu, jika tidak percaya kau boleh menanyakannya pada Yoochun dan Junsu, kami semua sekelas saat itu" ucap Yunho menarik wajh Jaejoong menatapnya

"Benar? Yunnie tidak bohong?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Benar, aku tidak mungkin berbohong pada istriku, kan" balas Yunho mengusap perlahan pipi Jaejoong

"Lalu kenapa peluk-peluk?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada mengintrogasi

"Dia datang untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kita" lanjut Yunho

"Ee..?"

"Ne, semua teman kantorku sudah mengetahui tentang pernikahan kita, Joongie dan mereka bergantian datang untuk mengucapkan selamat, tapi untung saja dia adalah orang yang terakhir"

"Orang yang terakhir…" gumam Jaejoong

"Ne, sejak pagi pekerjaanku terganggu karena mereka semua datang bergantian, aku sempat berpikir mungkin akan lama sekali pulang hari ini karena pekerjaanku banyak tertunda, tapi… untung saja kau datang Joongie" girang Yunho memeluk pinggang istrinya

"Yunnie senang Joongie datang ke kantor Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong polos

"Tentu saja aku senang, mana ada suami yang tidak senang dikunjungi istrinya saat bekerja? Kau ini aneh" kembali Yunho mecubit perlahan hidung Jaejoong

"Lalu ada apa Joongie kesini?" tanya Yunho

"Ini" jawab Jaejoong menunjukkan bekal makanan yang dari tadi dipegangnya di hadapan Yunho dan saat itu juga Yunho baru tersadar bahwa istrinya datang tidak dengan tangan kosong

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho

"Bekal makanan, sebentar lagi kan makan siang dan makanan di kantor pasti tidak sehat, jadi Joongie membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Yunnie" balas Jaejoong tersenyum malu

"Istriku memang sangat pintar" lagi-lagi Yunho mencubit perlahan hidung Jaejoong

"Yunnie… jangan cubit-cubit terus, hidung Joongie sakit" ujar Jaejoong mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah karena cubitan Yunho

"Habisnya kau sangat lucu Joongie, aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan mu"

"Tuh kan, lagi-lagi kata-kata itu… Yunnie sudah berkali-kali mengucapkannya"

"Dan aku juga sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mangatakannya"

"Yunnie jangan gombal terus, Joongie jadi malu" wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat memerah saat ini

"Aku suka gombal padamu dan… akui saja kalau kau menyukainya juga" tawa Yunho

"Sudah jangan gombal terus, sekarang makan dulu bekalnya" balas Jaejoong akhirnya sambil memutar tubuhnya lalu meletakkan bekal makanan itu diatas meja Yunho

"Joongie buat apa?" Tanya Yunho menaruh dagunya di pundak kiri Jaejoong untuk melihat makanan yang dibuat istrinya dan melingkarkan kembali kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong

"Sup pork rib kesukaan Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong membuka bekal makanan yang dibawanya

"Sekarang Yunnie makan" lanjut Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho agar Yunho dapat makan makanan yang dibawanya

"Kau mau kemana Joongie?" Tanya Yunho enggan melepas pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong

"Yunnie kan harus makan, bagaimana makannya kalau Joongie ada di depan Yunnie?" balas Jaejoong kembali berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho

"Tidak boleh, Joongie disini saja suapi Yunnie" manja Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dan menaruh wajahnya dalam lekukkan leher Jaejoong lalu menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang keluar dari tubuh istrinya itu

"Ne, Yunnie manja sekali" tawa Jaejoong

"Biarin" manja Yunho memajukan bibirnya seperti yang baisa Jaejoong lakukan

"Yunnie lucu jika seperti itu" Jaejoong tidak mampu menahan tawanya

"Yah- kau berani menghina suamimu Joongie!" ucap Yunho pura-pura marah

"Tidak… sekarang makan ya" tenang Jaejoong

"Buka mulutmu Yunnie, aaa-" lanjut Jaejoong menyuapkan perlahan sup dalam genggamannya pada suaminya yang masih berada dibelakangnya

"Enak sekali, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau harus membuatkan bekal makan siang untukku setiap hari, Joongie"

"Boleh seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, malah aku akan sangat senang"

"Baiklah, Joongie akan membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Yunnie"

"Istriku memang hebat"

"Sekarang makan dagingnya" ucap Jaejoong memberikan potongan daging dalam sumpitnya lalu berbalik menatap Yunho

"Kau juga harus makan Joongie, kau juga belum makan siang kan" ucap Yunho mengambil sumpit dalam genggaman Jaejoong dan mengambil potongan daging yang sama

"ini, bilang aaaa…" lanjut Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya hingga ia tersadar akan suatu hal dan senyumnya sirna

"…" Jaejoong terdiam sejenak

"Joongie ada apa? Kenapa tba-tiba diam?"

"Mhmm… Yunnie"

"Nde… Ada apa Joongie? Kau sakit?" takut Yunho yang langung menaruh pergelangan tangannya di dahi Jaejoong

"Bukan, bukan itu… Joongie tidak sakit, hanya saja…" ragu Jaejoong

"Hanya saja apa, Joongie? Joongie mau pulang"

"Bukan… Mhmm... Yunnie, apa Yunnie suka anak kecil?" mulai Jaejoong

"Anak kecil? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang anak kecil?"

"Tidak apa-apa, jawab saja dulu Yunnie" pinta Jaejoong

"Mhmm… Ne, aku suka anak kecil, bahkan aku sangat menyukai mereka. Memang kenapa Joongie-ah, jangan membuat aku takut, atau jangan-jangan…." pinta Yunho kali ini

"Ne Yunnie… Bagaimana menurut Yunnie kalau kita punya anak?"

"Kau yakin Joongie? Joongie sudah siap untuk punya anak?" Tanya Yunho memastikan

"Joongie sangat yakin, Joongie ingin menjadi Umma dari anak-anak yang lucu, lagi pula… dengan begitu kekuatan hukum kita akan semakin kuat kan Yunnie"

"Eumm…" angguk Yunho membenarkan ucapan istrinya

"Mereka tidak boleh memisahkan Joongie dari Yunnie juga anak-anak Joongie, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan

"Ne, kau benar Joongie… dan jika memang kau sudah siap aku tidak mungkin menolaknya kan"

"Yunnie setuju?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama menantikanmu mengatakan hal ini, Yunnie tidak mau memaksa Joogie... Jadi Yunnie menunggu sampai Joongie benar-benar siap"

"Joongie sudah siap" yakin Jaejoong

"Baiklah, mulai besok kita akan rajin buat anak, Ne…" ucap Yunho tersenyum jail

"Yunnie… Kenapa Joongie merasa ada maksud lain dari perkataan Yunnie barusan" takut Jaejoong

"Maksud lain apa? Tidak ada maksud lain Joongie, Yunnie benar-benar tulus mengatakannya" jawab Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong

"Tapi Yunnie, Joongie kan laki-laki… Apa bisa punya anak?" sedih Jaejoong

"Eumm... Kita coba saja, Yunnie pernah baca dalam sebuah artikel, katanya ada sebagian pria yang memang bisa hamil dan mempunyai anak" ucap Yunho sedikit tidak yakin

"Benarkah?!" kaget Jaejoong

"Yunnie juga kurang yakin, bagaimana jika kita tanyakan langsung pada dokter, Yunnie akan membuat jadwal dengan dokter yang biasa Appa temui, kebetulan beliau juga membuka praktek disini"

"Eumm..." angguk Jaejoong

"Jangan sedih seperti itu, kau percaya padaku kan?" Yunho berusaha meyakinkan istrinya

"Ne" angguk Jaejoong lagi kali ini dengan senyuman diwajahnya

"Na Joongie… kalau memang sudah punya anak, kau ingin memberinya nama apa, Joongie?"

"Karena Yunnie suaminya berarti anaknya harus memakai marga Yunnie, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan

"Eumm…" angguk Yunho

"berarti Jung… Mhmm… Jung- Yunjae saja, diambil dari nama Joongie dan Yunnie" usul Jaejoong

"Jung Yunjae ya, itu kalau anak kita laki-laki, kalau anak kita perempuan, Joongie?"

"Mhmm… Jung- apa Yunnie? Joongie bingung"

"Sebenarnya Yunnie sudah menyiapakan nama untuk anak perempuan, Joongie"

"Benarkah, apa? apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu

"Umm… Jung Jiyool" jawab Yunho

"Jung Jiyool?"

"Kau suka?" ragu Yunho

"Ne, nama yang bagus utuk anak perempuan, Yunnie hebat" jawab Jaejoong memeluk Yunho

"Berarti namanya sudah ditentukan, Jung Yunjae dan Jung Jiyool" tambah Yunho

"Oh ya, Yunnie ingin punya anak berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukkannya

"Mhmm… berapapun tidak masalah, asal mereka menjadi anak yang baik dan manis seperti mu" balas Yunho

"Dan kuat seperti Yunnie" tambah Jaejoong

"Ne, anak kita akan jadi orang yang sangat sempurna" senyum Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya yang segera dibalas oleh Jaejoong

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong perlahan

"Joongie juga" balas Jaejoong tersenyum dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho mendengarkan detak jantung Yunho yang selalu menenangkannya

Sepertinya tidak akan ada gelombang atau badai sekalipun yang akan membuat dua pasangan ini terpisahakan. Ya… hanya satu hal yang membuat sebuah hubungan tetap bertahan, yaitu sebuah kepercayaan, walaupun rasa sedih itu akan tetap muncul namun kepercayaan membuatnya kembali tersenyum

Jaejoong dan Yunho melandasi hubungan mereka dengan kepercayaan ini, apapun yang dilihatnya, mereka akan tetap mempercayai pasangannya masing-masing, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengambil kesimpulan apapun sebelum mendengarnya dari sudut pandangn Yunho. Dan Yunho dengan mudahnya membuat Jaejoong yang awalnya kesal, sedih atau pun kecewa kembali tersenyum dan mempercayainya, karena ia mempercayai istrinya dan sangat memahami istrinya dari segala sisi

Tanpa disadari oleh dua pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di dalam ruangan itu, semua mata dan telinga tertuju pada pintu coklat yang sedang tertutup itu. Mereka semua berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan dua orang yang ada di dalamnya dan… tentu saja bangga dengan kepercayaan yang mereka berdua berikan untuk pasangan masing-masing, kepercayaan yang belum tentu semua orang memilikinya

"Ewww… Chunnie, kenapa kau tidak bisa mesra seperti Yunho?" ketus Junsu setelah menguping semua percakapan di dalam ruangan itu dan memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal

"Su-ie, jangan seperti itu… aku juga bisa mesra seperti itu" balas Yoochun

"Aku tidak percaya" kesal Junsu semakin memajukan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu berpaling dari pandangan Yoochun

"Kau ingin bukti? Bukankah aku sudah sering membuktikannya padamu Su" seringai Yoochun

"Memang bukti apa?" bingung Junsu berbalik kembali menatap Yoochun

"Kau tidak ingat? Atau ingin aku tunjukkan lagi buktinya"

"Chunnie… sepertinya aku tahu maksud bukti mu itu" ragu Junsu mulai mundur kebelakang untuk menjauhi kekasihnya yang masih menyeringai itu

"Ummm…" Yoochun tersenyum jail

"Sepertinya aku tahu maksud bukti mu itu dan… hal terbaik yang harus aku lakukan saat ini adalah… LARI!" teriak Junsu berlari menjauhi kerumunan itu

"Yah- Su, jangan lari, bukankah kau ingingkan bukti dari ku" tawa Yoochun mengejar kekasih imutnya itu

Tingkah dua pasangan ini justru selalu memberi canda tawa bagi mereka yang mengenalnya, setiap hari mereka berdua selalu memberikan hiburan bagi kepenatan yang dirasakan orang-orang di kantor itu. Sama halnya seperti pasangan dalam ruangan itu, dua pasangan ini pun selalu menjadikan rasa percaya sebagai landasan hubungan mereka, hanya saja… bagaimana cara menunjukkan kepercayaan itu saja yang berbeda. Ya, setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkannya

Setiap hari terus berganti, namun berubahnya hari sama sekali tidak merubah perasaan yang terus dan semakin tumbuh dalam hati dan perasaan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kasih sayang yang diberikan Yunho bagaikan tetesan air penyubur dalam hati Jaejoong dan ketulusan cinta juga kepolosan yang diberikan Jaejoong menjadikan Yunho begitu ingin mencintai dan melindunginya.

Tidak pernah terbersit dalam hati mereka perasaan bosan dan keinginan untuk berpisah, walau apa pun yang dihadapi… yakinlah, setiap masalah pasti akan ada penyelesaiannya dengan atau tanpa kita sadari, jangan pernah berpikir untuk tidak percaya, karena kepercayaan yang membuka jalan penyelesaian

"Yunnie, hari ini berangkat lebih pagi?" Tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya yang sudah siap di meja makan menunggu hidangan disajikan

"Ne Joongie, ada rapat yang hanya bisa dilakukan pagi ini" jawab Yunho menyuapkan makanan di hadapannya ke dalam mulutnya

"Eumm… Hari ini Yunnie pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Tidak terlalu sore, mungkin sekitar jam tiga"

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong

"Kenapa Joongie? Kau sudah kangen padaku, hmm?" goda Yunho

"Itu… Yunnie" balas Jaejoong malu-malu

"Tenang saja, nanti setelah kembali aku akan memanjakan mu" seringai Yunho menatap istrinya sambil mengusap-ngusapkan tangan kirinya ke paha mulus Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka karena Jaejoong kembali hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran milik Yunho

"Joongie… Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai kemejaku?" goda Yunho menelan ludah melihat dada putih Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka karena dua kancing kemeja teratas Jaejoong yang terbuka

"Lebih nyaman memakai kemeja milik Yunnie, karena ukurannya yang kebesaran jadi lebih leluasa. Lagi pula, setiap kali bangun di pagi hari, Joongie tidak pernah menemukan dimana piyama Joongie dan yang terlihat hanya kemeja milik Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong polos

"Kau sangat lucu…" balas Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya

"Tapi… Joongie, sepetinya wajah mu sedikit pucat. Apa kau demam?" Tanya Yunho setelah memperhatikan wajah isttrinya dengan seksama dan meletakkan bagian belakang telapak tangan kanannya di kening Jaejoong

"Tidak, Joongie baik-baik saja, hanya tidak napsu makan saja"

"Kenapa?" bingung Yunho

"Joongie juga tidak tahu, sepertinya makanannya tidak enak" jawab Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya

"Kau harus makan Joongie, ini makanlah" balas Yunho menyodorkan sayuran hijau kepada Jaejoong

"Engga mau, Yunnie" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak boleh… Kau harus makan, buka mulut mu" paksa Yunho

"Engga…" Jaejoong tetap menggelengkan kepalanya

"Makan atau kau mau aku suapi… dengan mulutku" Yunho tersenyum jail

"Menyuapi dengan mulut? Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dan membuka mulutnya

"Seperti ini" Yunho memasukan sayuran hijau itu kedalam mulutnya lalu memasukan sayuran itu kedalam mulut Jaejoong, mata Jaejoong membesar

"Yunnie!" kaget Jaejoong sambil terpaksa mengunyah sayuran yang berada di dalam multnya

"Akhirnya kau makan juga, kan" senyum Yunho

"Yunnie curang" marah Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Jika tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan makan. Mau lagi?" Tawa Yunho

"Biar Joongie sendiri saja" dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil makanan yang disodorkan Yunho padanya

"Itu baru istriku yang baik" senyum Yunho mengusap perlahan rambut hitam Jaejoong

"Aku berangkat ya" lanjutnya mengambil tas hitam disisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan

"Ne, hati-hati Yunnie" Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti Yunho

"Jaga rumah ya, aku akan usahakan pulang lebih awal" Yunho mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Ne…" angguk Jaejoong lalu mengecup perlahan bibir Yunho

"Aku mencintaimu" senyum Yunho sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil kesayangannya yang sudah setia menunggunya

"Joongie juga, Yunnie hati-hati" teriak Jaejoong melihat tubuh suaminya yang menghilang masuk kedalam mobil

"Ne!" teriak Yunho balik

Yunho menjalankan mobil hitamnya di jalanan kota yang cukup lenggang pagi ini, karena memang ini masih terlalu pagi bagi orang-orang untuk memulai aktifitas mereka. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya, mengingat semua kebahagiaan yang didapatkannya sejak kehadiran malaikat manis yang setia menunggunya di rumah dengan kemanjaannya

Jika memang cinta terasa begitu manis, mungkin sejak lama Yunho ingin merasakannya. Namun, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perasaan mencintai dan dicintai itu terasa sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Jangan salahkan dirinya, tapi salahkan begitu banyak perkerjaan yang didapatnya setelah bergabung dengan perusaan besar itu dan keinginannya untuk melupakan masa lalunya, saat kesedihan yang dirasakannya ketika sang Umma yang sangat dicintainya meninggalkannya

Sejak itu Yunho melupakan apa arti cinta dan kebahagiaan, Yunho melupakan kebutuhannya akan perhatian dan kasih sayang, dia menutup pintu hatinya dan melupakan kata cinta dalam hidupnya

Dering ponselnya menyadarkan Yunho dari lamuannya, dengan tangan kanannya Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Halo" sapanya

"Hei Yunho, kau dimana?" Tanya orang itu

"Oh kau Yoochun, aku masih dijalan, sebentar lagi aku akan segera sampai"

"Cepatlah sedikiit" balas Yoochun dari seberang sana dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Memang ada apa? Kenapa kau terdengar kesal seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho memandang ponselnya sejenak dan kembali menaruhnya di telingan kanannya

"Cepatlah, orang itu marah-marah terus sejak tadi, aku tidak mengerti maunya apa" kesal Yoochun

"Ada apa dengan orang itu? Bukankah rapatnya masih 30 menit lagi"

"Makanya itu aku menghubungimu, hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya tenang"

"Kenapa harus aku?" bingung Yunho

"Jangan belagak bodoh, dia akan menuruti semua saran yang kau berikan karena kau adalah pegawai terbaik menurutnya" balas Yoochun mengucapkannya perlahan dan sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu Yoochun-ah" tawa Yunho

"Aku tidak memujimu, cepatlah kemari, aku lelah mengurus semuanya sendirian"

"Mana Junsu?"

"Dia menghindariku" ucap Yoochun memelas

"Hah- Kenapa?" Yunho mengaitkan kedua alisnya, tidak pernah Junsu menghindari Yoochun seperti itu

"Semua berkat kau" kesal Yoochun

"Eh- Apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Yunho

"Hal itu bisa kita urus nanti, sekarang cepatlah datang"

"Baiklah, aku akan tiba sebentar lagi"

"Baguslah"

Yunho melepaskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap lurus ke jalan dengan pandangan bingung, Junsu menghindari Yoochun adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Ini sangat aneh, dan… kalau soal bosnya yang tukang marah-marah itu, itu memang hal yang sudah biasa

Setelah tiba di halaman gedung brlantai 50 itu, Yunho segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari perlahan menuju lift dan bergerak menuju lantai sepuluh dimana rapat yang memang sudah direncanakan akan diselenggarakan. Setelah keluar dari pintu besi itu, Yoochun yang memang sudah menunggunya di depan lift langsung menariknya

"Hei! Yoochun, jangan tarik tanganku seperti itu" ucap Yunho mencoba melepaskan tangannya

"Kita harus cepat" jelas Yoochun cepat

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Lalu, kenapa harus menarikku seperti ini?" Yunho berhasil melepas tangannya dan berjalan disisi Yoochun

"Karena rapatnya di percepat dan sudah sejak tadi dimulai, kau terlambat Yunho-ah"

"Benarkah?! Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku" ucap Yunho

"Kita semua tidak tahu tentang hal itu, tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan meminta rapatnya untuk segera dimulai, karena dia harus berangkat ke Jepang siang nanti" Yoochun menjelaskan dengan cepat

"Memang orang itu kerjanya hanya merepotkan saja"

"Tapi anehnya, dia sangat baik padamu Yun"

"Mungkin karena aku pegawai teladan"

"Yah… memang begitu" sesal Yoochun

"Aku sedikit menyesal agak malas-malasan saat pertama kali masuk kantor ini" lanjutnya

"Lalu ada apa denganmu dan Junsu?"

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan, sekarang kita selesaikan dulu masalah ini"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa ceritakan padaku, aku tidak percaya Junsu menghindarimu"

"Kau saja tidak percaya, apalagi aku Yunho… Dia sedikit aneh memang sejak kemarin" gumam Yoochun diakhir

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku atas itu?" Yunho bertanya sambil menatap Yoochun

"Sudah kubilang nanti saja"

"Ya… Baiklah" angguk Yunho dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang cukup untuk sekitar seratus orang lebih

Yunho duduk disisi Yoochun di depan mereka terdapat meja bundar yang sangat besar dengan kursi-kursi yang diduduki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing. Dengan kehadiran mereka akhirnya secara resmi rapat itu dimulai

Memang hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh sebuah perusahaan besar untuk melakukan rapat mendadak dan melihat keberlangsungan perusahaan juga kemungkinan untuk maju atau mundur. Dan seperti rapat-rapat sebelumnya, rapat kali ini pun hanya membahas hal yang sama, yaitu bagaimana kemampuan finasial perusahaan juga perusahaan saingan, tidak ada yang berbeda, yang berhasil membuat hampir seluruh orang yang hadir sedikit merasa kesal pada bos yang seenaknya itu

Setelah rapat itu selesai, dengan perasaan lega semua orang keluar dari ruangan besar itu, termasuk sang bos yang sudah berjalan keluar dengan angkuhnya menuju limosin hitamnya yang sudah menunggu dibawah. Yoochun terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang kekasih yang sudah tak terlihat sejak mereka keluar dan hal itu membuat Yunho khawatir

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho mengajak Yoochun ke ruangannya

"Aku juga tidak tahu Yun-" ucapan Yoochun terpotong dengan suara dering ponsel yang berasal dari posel Yunho

"Sebentar Chun, aku angkat ini dulu" ucap Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan melihat panggilan dari istrinya

"Joongie…" sapanya dengan nada senang

"Yunnie…" suara Jaejoong diseberang sana sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan

"Joongie… Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho semakin khawatir mendengar suara istrinya yang seperti menahan tangis

"Yun-nie…" ucap Jaejoong tertahan

"Maaf Tuan Jung, saya dokter dari Sejong General Hospital, bisa kah Anda datang ke rumah sakit kami sekarang?" Tanya suara yang tidak Yunho kenal

"Rumah sakit? Lalu Joongie?" Tanya Yunho

"Ya, ini tentang istri Anda" balas orang itu

"Ada apa dengan Joongie?" Tanya Yunho tentu saja dengan nada yang sangat khawatir dan takut

"Maaf Tuan kami tidak bisa mengatakannya melalui telepon, bisakah Anda ke rumah sakit kami sekarang"

"Aku akan kesana sekarang" ucap Yunho dan langsung menutup ponselnya

"Ada apa Yun?' Tanya Yoochun memegang pundak sahabatnya

"Joongie" balas Yunho menatap Yoochun

"Ada apa dengan istrimu?" Yoochun sedikit terkejut melihat bulir air mata di wajah sahabatnya itu

"Aku harus pergi, Chun" Yunho langsung berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih kebingungan

"Joongie…"

**To be Continued**

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca fic ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dan like dari para reader sekalian, biar Jaehan tau berapa orang yang udah baca fic ini

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya ^^

bales-bales^^

**desi2121**:: untuk saat ini Jaejoong bebas dari keluarga Kim, tapi siapa yang tahu gimana nanti. Hehee-

**Imcherlonntan** :: iya, disini m-preg… disini jawabannya  
><strong>jung hana cassie<strong> :: iya, Jaehan gap inter bikin NC, ini aja udah susah banget buatnya, huhuhuuu… orang ketiga, ga akan selamat Lol  
><strong>KimShippo<strong> :: iya, tapi Shippo tetap ada^^ jadi Jaehan kenal. iya, tinggal hamil hohohohoo- Yunho ga akan selingkuh ko, tenang aja  
><strong>Nara-chan<strong> :: hamil-nya menyusul.. lol  
><strong>HANA<strong> :: salam kenal juga^^ kalo GS ceritanya ga bakal YAOI kan, dan Jaehan ini ff Yunjae ^^  
><strong>Dongdonghae<strong> :: salam kenal juga^^ itu dia yang sulit, detail itu rasanya... geli. ff yang 'We Are' dihapus sama admin ffn, jadi kayaknya ga bakal Jaehan post lagi  
><strong>honey park<strong> :: iya, sudah pernah di publish di f b untuk versi Indo juga di LJ, AFF sama winglin untuk versi English. They're meant to be ^^  
><strong>lee minji elf<strong> :: makasih udah mau baca^^ iya, ini m-preg  
><strong>ZheyraSky<strong> :: gomen lama banget update-nya, tiap mau post selalu aja ffn-nya bermasalah..  
><strong>KitsuKitsune<strong> :: eumm.. untuk versi Indo Jaehan post disini^^  
><strong>dededeepeo<strong> :: salah tebakannya, ga mungkin Jaehan mau masukin tiga makhluk itu lol

**Kyumin 13, Ryani, yunjaeshipper, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Zuyyin, irengiovanny, NN Guest, okoyunjae** thanks for reading minna-san^^


	8. Chapter 8

**HE'S MINE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: 8/?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama / Mpreg**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments. I don't care with your comments**

A/N:

Mungkin chapter ini biasa aja ceritanya

Gomen na kalau alurnya agak terlalu lambat dan ngebosenin

Jaehan cuman ngikutin plot yang udah Jaehan buat

Happy Reading ^^

Kembali perasaan takut menyerang Yunho, pikiran-pikiran tidak pasti marasukinya sama seperti saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ada masalah dengan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong saat itu. Namun kali ini perasaan sesak itu lebih dirasakannya, karena semua langsung menyangkut diri Jaejoong, tentang istrinya. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang kali ini?

Yunho kembali melajukan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan yang sudah melampaui batas, bergerak dengan lajut yang cepat menuju Sejong General Hospital dimana istrinya saat ini berada. Memang jarak rumah sakit itu dari tempat Yunho bekerja cukup jauh, namun jarak jauh itu dapat Yunho lewati hanya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari setengah jam

Setelah tiba di rumah sakit besar itu, Yunho langsung berjalan masuk dan mencari tempat dimana ia bisa menanyakan keberadaan istrinya

"Maaf suster, dimana ruangan Jung Jaejoong" ucapnya dengan cepat setelah melihat seorang suster yang berada di meja tamu

"Tuan Jung Jaejoong, sebentar saya cari dulu Tuan" jawab suster itu melihat daftar pasien di komputer yang berada dihadapannya

"Tuan Jung Jaejoong berada di kamar 33, pintu terakhir di lorong sebelah kanan Tuan" lanjut wanita muda itu setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya

"Terima kasih" sahut Yunho langsung dan berlari menuju tempat istrinya

Yunho berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu terakhir berwarna putih yang berada di ujung lorong. Setelah berada di depan pintu putih itu, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatur napasnya perlahan lalu membuka pintu putih itu dengan perasaan takut

"Joongie…" panggilnya dan melihat istrinya terbaring diatas ranjang putih

"Joongie!" panggilanya lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras kali ini dan berlari cepat menuju istrinya

"Yunnie…" balas Jaejoong lemah sambil membuka matanya yang masih memerah dan sembab karena air mata

"Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong lagi setelah dapat mencerna sekitarnya dan melihat Yunho tepat dihadapannya lalu langsung memeluk suaminya yang sudah berada di hadapannya

"Ada apa denganmu Joongie? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Joo-" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka

"Dokter" panggil Jaejoong dan benar saja, dokter berseragam putih itu masuk dengan senyuman diwajahnya

"Anda sudah tiba Tuan Jung" sapa pria berseragam putih itu masih dengan senyuman dan berjalan mendekati pasangan yang masih berperlukan dihadapannya

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan istriku, Dokter?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara lemah dan sedikit meloggarkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan istri Anda Tuan Jung, hanya saja…" dokter itu menghentikan ucapannya

"Hanya saja apa?" paksa Yunho

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya, karena ini sedikit janggal" bingung dokter itu

"Apanya?" Yunho semakin tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dokter itu

"Yunnie, Joongie… Hamil" ucap Jaejoong pelan yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Yunho secara jelas

"Eh?" Yunho membuka lebar keduanya dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Kau… kau hamil Joongie?" Tanya Yunho tidak yakin

"Ne Yunnie, Joongie hamil… ini anak Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong yang tidak mampu menahan air matanya untuk kembali mengalir

"Eumm.." tambahnya untuk meyakinkan Yunho sambil mengusapkan sebelah tangannya diatas perutnya yang masih rata

"Bagaimana bisa?" sebenarnya bukan kata ini yang ingin diucapkannya, tapi Yunho cukup bingung harus berkata apa

"Disini ada anakku?" lanjutnya memegang tangan Jaejoong yang berada diatas perutnya

"Benar Tuan Jung, hal ini memang sangat langka tapi istri Anda memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk hamil" ucap dokter itu menjelaskan

"Jadi kita akan benar-benar memiliki anak Joongie?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah bersemi

"Eumm… disini ada anak Yunnie. Ne" balas Jaejoong

"Joongie, kau memang yang terbaik, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Yunho yang juga tidak mampu membendung air mata bahagia di wajahnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong

"Joongie juga" balas Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalas pelukan suaminya

Kebahagiaan itu memang akan selalu datang di waktunya yang paling tepat, disaat seseorang akan merasakan kebahagiaan terbesar saat mendapatkannya. Jangan pernah merasa sedih jika belum mendapatkannya, karena kebahagiaan itu pasti akan datang menghampiri perjalanan siapa saja.

Setelah mengurus semuanya dan berjanji akan melakukan check up setiap bulannya, Yunho dan Jaejoong pulang menuju apartement mereka

"Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong

"Mhmm…" jawab Yunho

"Joongie masih tidak percaya" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan butiran air mata di wajahnya

"Aku bahkan masih mengira ini mimpi yang sangat indah Joongie" balas Yunho tetap menatap ke depan tanpa berpaling melihat istrinya

"Ternyata doa Joongie di dengar, Joongie senang sekali" sahut Jaejoong girang

"Disini ada anak Yunnie" lanjutnya mengusap perlahan perutnya dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Dan aku akan menjadi Appa" senyum Yunho

"Dan Joongie juga-"

"Akan menjadi Umma yang baik" potong Yunho

"Eh… Umma?" bingung Jaejoong

"Tentu saja. Kenapa Joongie?"

"Kan Joongie juga laki-laki, kenapa jadi Umma?" Tanya Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya

"Karena Joongie yang sedang hamil kan, bukankah yang hamil itu namanya Umma"

"Tapi Joongie juga ingin jadi Appa"

"Tidak, Joongie lebih cocok jadi Umma… Umma yang manis untuk anak yang manis. Ne" senyum Yunho mencoba mengubah pikiran Jaejoong

"Ne, Joongie Ummanya dan Yunnie Appanya" pasrah Jaejoong

"Itu baru cocok" Yunho mengusap perlahan rambut hitam Jaejoong

Tiba di apartement mereka, Yunho melihat mobil putih yang tidak asing terpakir didepan rumahnya. Yunho tahu betul siapa orang yang selalu membawa mobil putih itu dan membawa Jaejoong turun dari mobil mereka menuju pintu depan

"Chun, ada apa? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku? Dan Junsu?" Tanya Yunho langsung saat tiba di pintu depan rumah dan menatap Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian yang saling berjauhan

"Bisa kita masuk dulu, Yunho" pinta Yoochun

"Baiklah" balas Yunho membuka pintu depan apartementnya

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa putih. Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk disisnya, sedangkan Yoochun duduk di sofa depan meraka dan Junsu duduk disisi Jaejoong

"Ada ap-"

"Jaejoong bisa kita bicara?" tanpa menunggu pertanyaan Yunho, Junsu langsung memotongnya

"Berdua saja, dan jangan disini" pinta Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya bingung

"Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong

"Bolehkan Yunho?" Tanya Junsu langsung

"Kenapa hanya dengan Jaejoong saja, apa kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho tajam dan Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

"Tidak. Ini sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang hanya Jaejoong saja bisa menjawabnya"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" selidik Yunho

"Aku ingin mendiskusikannya dulu dengan Jaejoong, setelah itu kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada istrimu" jawab Junsu

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Joongie bawa Junsu ke taman belakang, kalian bisa bicara disana" ucap Yunho mengijinkan istrinya berbicara berdua dengan Junsu

Junsu langsung menarik Jaejoong sambil menanyakan dimana taman belakang milik pasangan ini dan berjalan cepat kesana

"Apa yang ingin Junsu bicarakan dengan Joongie?" Tanya Yunho lalu melihat Yoochun yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya

"Ada apa denganmu, Chun?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya itu

"Yunho-ah, sepertinya Junsu benar-benar membenciku" melas Yoochun

"Bukankah kalian sudah berbaikan? Bukankah kalian datang bersama ke rumahku?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Kami memang datang bersama, tapi Junsu ingin ikut denganku karena aku mengatakan tentang Jaejoong yang berada di rumah sakit, karena tidak tahu dimana rumah sakitnya jadi aku membawa Junsu ke rumahmu" jawab Yoochun

"Sepertinya dia lebih peduli pada Jaejoong dari pada aku" tambahnya tetap dengan wajah yang tampak sedih

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Yunho yang turut prihatin melihat sahabatnya itu

"Sebenarnya sejak kami menguping percakapan kalian saat itu, Junsu mulai berubah"

"Menguping percakapan… Siapa?"

"Saat Jaejoong datang ke perusahaan dengan membawa bekal makan siang untukmu"

"Jadi kalian…" kaget Yunho

"Maaf Yunho-ah, tapi saat ini yang paling penting adalah Junsu, aku tidak tahu sudah melakukan kesalahan apa padanya sampai dia menjauhiku seperti ini"

"Tunggulah dulu, mungkin Junsu sedang membicarakan hal itu dengan Jaejoong" tenang Yunho

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, saat ini Junsu masih terdiam dihadapan Jaejoong yang kebingungan melihat tingkahnya. Junsu mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk memulai apa yang igin ditanyakannya pada Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ah" mulainya

"Mhmm…" jawab Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan mata beningnya

"Kau menganggapku teman, kan?" lanjut Junsu

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu aku merasa tenang untuk menanyakannya"

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Jaejoong… emm… Apa kau dan Yunho… eumm…" Junsu mulai bertanya dengan ragu

"Joongie dan Yunnie. Kenapa?"

"Kau dan Yunho adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah, tentu pernah melakukannya, kan?" tanya Junsu akhirnya

"Melakukan apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Junsu

"Kau tentu tahu, hal yang pasti dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah"

"Maksudnya bercinta?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Tidak perlu dikatakan langsung kan" ucap Junsu dengan wajah yang memerah

"Eh… tidak boleh ya" ucap Jaejoong menutup mulutnya

"Bukan begitu… sudahlah lupakan hal itu. Kembali ke pertanyaanku sebelumnya, apa kalian pernah melakukannya?"

"Eumm… Yunnie sering melakukannya pada Joongie" jawab Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

"Apa Yunho memaksamu?" tanya Junsu kaget

"Eh? Tidak. Bukan itu maksud Joongie. Yunnie selalu meminta pada Joongie untuk melakukannya, tapi Joongie juga ingin melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong malu

"Apa Yunho sangat memperhatikanmu? Maksudku selain melakukan itu, apa Yunho selalu ada disisimu dan menjagamu?"

"Tentu saja, kan Yunnie sangat mencintai Joongie. Yunnie akan selalu ada untuk Joongie" senyum Jaejoong

"Baguslah" desah Junsu

"Sebenarnya Junsu ada apa? Kenapa sepertinya sedang ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku bingung Jaejoong"

"Bingung kenapa? Joongie boleh tahu?"

"Kau tahu kan tentang hubunganku dengan Yoochun?"

"Ne, kata Yunnie, Junsu dan Yoochun adalah pasangan yang sangat hebat. Yunnie selalu bilang Yoochun sangat mencintai Junsu dan sebaliknya Junsu juga sangat mencintai Yoochun, Yunnie sering menceritakan tentang hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun ke Joongie" jawab Jaejoong girang

"Sepertinya Yunho salah kali ini" gumam Junsu yang masih dapat di dengar Jaejoong

"Salah? Apa yang salah Junsu?"

"Kau tahu, walaupun belum menikah kami sudah sering melakukannya" lanjut Junsu

"Maksud Junsu hal itu" sahut Jaejoong mengubah kata-katanya

"Iya, dan Yoochun selalu saja memintanya tanpa melihat apakah aku lelah atau apakah aku ingin melakukannya atau tidak dengan alasan itu adalah bukti cintanya padaku" jawabnya

"Hingga akhirnya aku berpikir bahwa Yoochun tidak mencintaiku" tambahnya

"Eh? Kenapa bisa, bukankah itu adalah bukti cinta" tanya Jaejoong

"Mungkin tepat bagi kalian berdua itu adalah bukti cinta, tapi tidak bagiku. Aku mulai berpikir kalau Yoochun tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku, tapi dia hanya menginginkan tubuhnku" akhirnya apa yang selama ini mengganjal berhasil Junsu keluarkan

"Yoochun orang yang seperti itu?" kaget Jaejoong

"Aku juga tidak yakin, ini hanya pendapatku saja"

"Kata Yunnie, dalam sebuah hubungan hal yang paling penting adalah rasa saling percaya dan sikap terbuka. Yunnie selalu bilang kalau Joongie ada masalah, Joongie harus memgatakannya pada Yunnie dan sebaliknya, karena kata Yunnie setiap masalah jika diselesaikan berdua akan terasa jauh lebih mudah. Kenapa Junsu tidak coba bicarakan dengan Yoochun?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Eumm… bukankah jika dibicarakan semuanya akan menjadi jelas, Yunnie selalu bilang seperti itu"

"Mungkin kau benar, terima kasih Jaejoong. Oh ya, maaf aku malah langsung mengintrogasimu, bukannya menanyakan kabarmu. Kenapa kau bisa masuk rumah sakit tadi? Kau sakit?" Junsu mengubah topik pembicaraannya

"Bukan sakit, tapi disini ada anak Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengusap perlahan perutnya

"Maksudmu kau sedang hamil Jaejoong?" kaget Junsu

"Eumm… doa Joongie dikabulkan" angguk Jaejoong

"Selamat, kalian benar-benar beruntung" sahut Junsu menggenggam lengan Jaejoong

"Tapi… Junsu tidak bingung?"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Tidak bingung kenapa Joongie bisa hamil"

"Oh… itu maksudmu, sebenarnya… Jaejoong, aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Yunho saat itu" ucap Junsu menunduk malu

"Pembicaraan dengan Yunnie, yang mana?" Jaejoong hanya bertanya bingung

"Saat kau mengantarkan makan siang untuk Yunho"

"Saat itu, Junsu menguping?"

"Sebenarnya kami hanya penasaran dengan hubungan kalian, ternyata Yunho sangat romantik, aku jadi iri padamu Jaejoong" senyum Junsu

"Kami?"

"Iya, kami… ada beberapa orang" malu Junsu

"Eumm… Yunnie sangat baik pada Joongie" ucap Jaejoong membenarkan ucapan Junsu

"Aku tidak pernah tahu sisi Yunho yang seperti itu, dia sangat berbeda saat bersamamu"

"Memang Yunnie seperti apa menurut Junsu?"

"Yunho itu sangat tertutup, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi ia berubah saat bersamamu"

"Joongie tidak pernah tahu Yunnie seperti itu"

"Memang lebih baik Yunho yang sekarang dari pada dulu, jaga dia baik-baik Jaejoong. Aku harap kalian selalu bahagia, sekali lagi selamat untuk kehamilanmu" balas Junsu mengakhiri ucapannya

"Ne… Junsu juga, semoga selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan" harap Jaejoong juga

"Aku juga berharap begitu, setelah membicarakannya denganmu rasanya jadi lebih ringan, ternyata pemikiran yang polos juga penting ya"

"Polos?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali, Yunho akan marah jika aku terlalu lama menahanmu" ajak Junsu

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah, kali ini dengan wajah yang bersinar tidak ditekuk seperti orang yang menopang seluruh isi dunia. Junsu melihat Yunho dan Yoochun yang masih berbincang-bincang, mungkin tentang pekerjaan di kantor

"Ayo kita pulang" pinta Junsu langsung yang membuat dua orang itu berhenti bicara dan manatapnya

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho langsung berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya

"Eumm…" jawab Jaejoong mengangguk

"Ayo. Yunho kami pulang" lanjut Junsu berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa menunggu Yoochun bangun dari duduknya

"Hei Chun, sampai kapan kau akan termenung seperti itu?" ucap Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun perlahan

"Eh?" bingung Yoochun menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian

"Junsu sudah pegi" senyumnya

"Eh… Junsu tunggu aku" teriak Yoochun berlari keluar mengejar Junsu yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil

"Hati-hati di jalan" teriak Yunho kerah pintu depan dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Sepertinya Junsu ragu dengan perasaan Yoochun padanya, Yunnie"

"Begitu, pantas saja ia selalu menjauhi Yoochun belakangan ini. Tapi kau percaya padaku kan Joongie?" tanya Yunho kali ini

"Tentu saja, Yunnie tidak pernah berbohong, kan?"

"Tidak akan pernah… karena aku tidak mungkin melakukannya" jawab Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Apalagi sekarang ada dia yang akan selalu memaksaku untuk selalu berada disisimu" tambahnya mengusap perlahan perut Jaejoong

Kebahagiaan selalu terpancar di wajah pasangan ini, kebahagiaan cinta yang dirasakan keduanya ditambah akan datangnya sang buah hati dalam kehidupan mereka nantinya

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang merasakan bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam hatinya, Junsu justru merasakan gemuruh yang sangat besar dihatinya, ia bingung bagaimana memulai semunya agar memberikan hasil yang sesuai keinginannya

"Chunnie" panggilnya

"Ne Su" jawab Yoochun antusias disertai dengan rasa kagetnya, akhirnya pria yang dicintainya itu memanggil namanya dengan panggilan manjanya lagi

"Maaf…" lanjut Junsu menundukkan wajahnya

"Kenapa minta maaf, Su?" tanya Yoochun menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap Junsu

"Karena aku sudah berusaha menjauhimu belakangan ini" jawab Junsu

"Su, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun

"Eumm…"

"Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa Chunnie. Aku yang salah" sesal Junsu

"Salah. Sebenarnya ada amsalah apa, Su?"

"Aku meragukanmu, Chunnie"

"Meragukan?"

"Ne, selama kita berhubungan aku tidak pernah merasakan kemesraan yang kau berikan seperti yang dilakukan Yunho pada Jaejoong, aku sempat iri melihat mereka berdua" jawab Junsu

"Aku meragukanmu, aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya mencitai tubuhku" tambahnya tertunduk

"Tapi… mungkin Jaejoong benar, mungkin itu adalah caramu menunjukkan rasa cintamu, kan Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan mata yang mulai berair

"Su…" Yoochun benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia langsung menarik tubuh Junsu dalam pelukannya

"Maafkan aku, jika apa yang aku lakukan telah membuatmu ragu, jujur aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan salah paham seperti ini" ucapnya menyesal dengan apa yang selama ini diperbuatnya

"Aku akan berubah, aku berjanji aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan"

"Aku tidak mau, jika begitu itu namanya bukan cinta, tapi sebuah perjanjian. Aku tidak mau" tolak Junsu

"Su, rasa cintaku padamu yang akan mengubahku, ini bukan perjanjian tapi keinginan untuk melindungimu dan menjagamu untuk tetap disisiku" Yoochun mencoba menjelaskan

"Aku mencintaimu dan dengan rasa itu aku bisa melakukan apapun"

"Chunnie… terima kasih"

"Tidak. Aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu karena kau masih menerimaku dengan sifat bodohku"

"Chunnie tidak bodoh" marah Junsu menepuk dada Yoochun perlahan

"Aku bodoh jika aku berpikir untuk melepaskanmu dan tidak mencintaimu lagi, Su. Kau percaya padaku?"

"Ne" angguk Junsu dalam pelukan hangat yang selalu menemaninya

Mereka hanya berpelukan dan terus terdiam, saling menata hati untuk memulai dari awal lagi dengan tujuan yang lebih baik dan harapan besar untuk membentuk hubungan yang dilandasi dengan kepercayaan kepada pasangan dan keyakinan akan cinta yang diberikan

Disisi lain, jauh dari keramaian kota yang terus saja hiruk-pikuk dengan lalu-lalang manusia dan kendaraan, di tempat yang jauh yang berada di tepian kota, tempat dimana kisah cinta itu di mulai. Tuan Jung termenung dalam lamunannya merindukan kedua anaknya yang sudah lama tidak memeberikan kabar padanya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka terlalu sibuk sampai tidak memberi kabar sama sekali?

"Hahh- sebenarnya kalian sedang apa? Kenapa tidak menguhubungiku sejak minggu kemarin?" desah pria tua itu

Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk menghubungi Yunho dan menanyakan kabar mereka berdua disana. Hanya saja, Tuan Jung tahu betul bagaimana kesibukkan anaknya dan memang Yunho pasti akan menghubunginya jika ia memiliki kesempatan. Mungkin saat ini Yunho memang sedang benar-benar sibuk

"Jika besok mereka tidak menguhubungiku juga, lebih baik aku saja yang menyusul kesana" usul Tuan Jung pada dirinya sendiri

"Mereka juga pasti tidak akan keberatan, kan?" yakinnya

"Apa mereka pikir aku tidak rindu pa-" ucapannya terpotong oleh ketukan dari pintu depan

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"Apa mereka ingin memberi kejutan dengan datang langsung ke rumah?" harapnya tersenyum dengan pemikirannya sendiri

"Memang anak itu, tidak pernah berubah" dengan perasaan bahagia Tuan Jung berjalan menuju pintu depan dan segera membukanya berharap melihat wajah kedua anaknya

"Yunho kalian in-" kembali ucapannya terpotong melihat lima orang dewasa yang pernah datang ke rumahnya saat itu datang lagi kali ini

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jung?" sapa pria ber-jas hitam itu

"Selamat pagi" ucap Tuan Jung dengan tidak ramah sama sekali

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya pria ber-jas itu lagi

"Silahkan" jawab Tuan Jung memberikan ruang untuk kelima orang itu berjalan masuk

Pantas saja perasaannya tidak enak sejak bangun pagi tadi, ternyata masalah ini masih menghantui mereka, hampir saja mereka melupakan masalah besar ini. Tuan Jung masih tidak suka melihat wajah pasangan Paman Bibi kejam yang sudah berani-beraninya menjual Jaejoong hanya demi harta. Untung saja Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya di kota besar itu, jika Jaejoong tetap disini mereka akan lebih berulah

"Silahkan duduk" Tuan Jung mempersilahkan kelima orang itu untuk duduk dihadapannya

"Seperti janji kami sebelumnya, kami kembali lagi Tuan Jung" ucap pria ber-jas hitam itu lagi

"Ya, saya tahu"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah pernah kembali beberapa hari yang lalu, namun Anda tidak ada, awalnya kami berpikir Anda mencoba untuk melarikan diri"

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu" jawab Tuan Jung langsung

"Baguslah jika Anda menyadari tanggung jawab Anda Tuan" Paman jahat itu bicara kali ini

"Langsung saja, kami ingin Anda segera menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada keluarga asuhnya yang sah dan menandatangani surat ini" ucap pria ber-jas hitam itu sambil mengulurkan secarik kertas putih dihadapan Tuan Jung

"Surat apa?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Surat pernyataan bahwa Anda tidak akan mengusik kehidupan keluarga Kim"

"Kenapa seperti itu?" bingung pria tua itu

"Itu permintaan klien saya Tuan, sebaiknya Anda segera membawa Jaejoong kemari"

"Ia tidak ada disini" jawab Tuan Jung langsung

"Maksud Anda?!"

"Jung Jaejoong tidak ada di rumah ini"

**To be Continued**

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca ff ini

Jaehan sangat menantikan comments dan like dari para reader sekalian, biar Jaehan tau berapa orang yang udah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^

bales-bales^^

***Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** :: disini jawabannya, makasih udah baca^^  
>*<strong>JennyChan<strong> :: hehee- emang sengaja bikin ff ini kayak gitu :D pasti happy end qo, tenang aja  
>*<strong>Aoi Ko Mamoru<strong> :: tebakannya rata-rata bener ^^ hahaa- siapa yang tahan lihat Jung Jaejoong kalo lagi diem, jinak-jinak merpati lol  
>*<strong>KimShippo<strong> :: mana mau Jaehan bikin Yunho selingkuh, gak bakal dah tenang aja, ga kecelakaan qo, thank you ... Love you too^^  
>*<strong>stephanie choi<strong> :: ada kabar gembira dari Joongie ^^  
>*<strong>okoyunjae<strong> :: ya, nanti bakalan muncul lagi qo Changmin... sekarang masih belajat di Amrik dulu dia... hohohohooo  
>*<strong>irengiovanny<strong> :: maksudnya 'yang baik kepapi' apa? O.O  
>*<strong>dededeepeo<strong> :: emang rada susah tuh bayanginnya, tapi kalo inget yang dihadepin Yunho tu Jaejoong yang suka pouting... jadi agak mudah lol  
>*<strong>Ririe, NN Guest, rara<strong> thank you for reading ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**HE'S MINE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jae****h****an Kim****Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: ****9/?**

**Rating: ****T**

**Genre: Romance / ****Drama / Mpreg**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments.**** I don't care with your comments**

A/N:

Sebelumnya Jaehan mau minta maaf, karena Jaehan mau bikin ff ini se-alami mungkin

Jadi, mungkin alurnya bakal sedikit lambat dan panjang juga agak berbelit

Semoga temen-temen engga keberatan

Happy Read ^^

Keheningan kembali terjadi dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Tiga orang yang kini berada di hadapan pria tua itu tidak mampu mengatakan apapun mendengar ucapannya sebelumnya 'Jung Jaejoong tidak ada di rumah ini' Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksud Anda Tuan Jung?" ucap pria yang mengaku paman Jaejoong

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, Jung Jaejoong tidak ada di rumah ini" jelas Tuan Jung dengan senyum puas diwajahnya

"Apa maksud Anda dengan Jung Jaejoong?! Keponakan kami bernama Kim Jaejoong" marah Paman tua itu

"Sayang sekali Tuan Kim, saat ini ia telah menjadi Jung Jaejoong bukan Kim Jaejoong lagi" jawab Tuan Jung bangga

"Apa maksud Anda. Jangan harap Anda bisa mengganti nama belakang Jaejoong sesuka Anda. Kami adalah walinya yang sah, walaupun Anda mengangkatnya menjadi anak Anda, Anda tetap tidak bisa menahannya untuk kembali pada kami. Bukankah seperti itu Tuan Choi" jelas paman itu dan bertanya pada pengacara mereka

"Apa yang dikatakan Tuan Kim benar Tuan Jung. Anda tidak bisa mengambil Kim Jaejoong dari keluarganya walaupun Anda mencoba untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anak Anda yang sah"

"Aku tidak mengangkatkannya menjadi anak ku yang sah" balas Tuan Jung

"Lalu apa maksud Anda mengganti nama belakang Jaejoong dengan Jung?" balas wanita yang berwajah lebih tuan dari usianya itu

"Nama belakang Jaejoong memang sudah berubah menjadi Jung, karena ia sudah menikah dengan putra ku Jung Yunho" jelas Tuan Jung masih dengan senyum puas diwajahnya

"Apa?!" teriak kelima orang yang berada di depan Tuan Jung dengan wajah tidak percaya

"Apa maksud Anda dengan menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Putra Anda?" Tanya si pengacara tidak percaya

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong memakai nama belakang Yunho di belakang namanya karena Jaejoong adalah istri Yunho yang sah sekarang"

"Apa maksudnya itu, Anda jangan mengarang sesuatu?" marah paman tua itu

"Aku tidak mengarang sesuatu. Jika kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa melihat sendiri surat pernikahan mereka. Bukankah sebelumnya kalian katakan padaku bahwa kalian pernah ke rumah ini tapi aku tidak ada. Karena saat itu aku sedang berada di Canada untuk menikahkan kedua putraku" seru Tuan Jung tersenyum melihat wajah menegangkan ketiga orang dihadapannya

"Jangan gila Tuan, mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa menikahkan keduanya?" Tanya wanita tua itu menambahkan ucapan suaminya

"Aku masih dapat berpikir dengan baik Ny. Kim. Makanya aku menikahkan mereka di Canada, karena disana pernikahan sejenis sudah dilegalkan" tawa Tuan Jung melihat mereka dengan pandangan hina

"Kau pasti memaksa Jaejoong untuk melakukannya?" tuduh paman tua itu dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Aku tidak memaksa siapapun, Jaejoong dan Yunho saling mencintai. Lalu apa masalahnya jika aku menikahkan mereka berdua? Bahkan Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Jaejoong bukan orang seperti itu" ucap wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Ny. Kim. Sepertinya Anda tidak mengenal keponakan Anda dengan baik" jawab Tuan Jung yang semakin membuat wanita itu geram

"Dan Tuan pengacara, apakah ini berarti mereka masih memiliki hak untuk mengambil Jaejoong?" Tanya Tuan Jung untuk memastikan

"Untuk itu… Jika seperti ini, berarti Kim Jaejoong harus mengikuti su-suaminya" jawab pengacara itu ragu

"Berarti mereka sudah tidak memiliki hak apapun atas Jaejoong, kan?" sahut Tuang Jung mantap

"Ya, di depan hukum Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas dirinya, tapi jika Anda dapat membuktikan pernikahan mereka" jawab pengacara itu lagi sedikit menatap kepada pasangan yang ada disisinya

"Aku akan mengambil surat-suratnya" balas Tuan Jung dan mulai bergerak

Tuan Jung berjalan menuju ruangan tempatnya menyimpan semua berkas-berkas penting yang mungkin dibutuhkan sewaktu-waktu dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya karena usahanya yang berhasil dengan sempurna

"Bagaimana ini sayang?" bisik paman tua itu kepada istrinya yang masih dapat di dengar si pengacara setelah melihat Tuan Jung menghilang dari pandangan mereka

"Kita tidak akan membiarkan ini. Jika Jaejoong tidak berada di tangan kita, kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan uang itu" balas si wanita tua

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika surat-surat itu memang sah dihadapan hukum kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun" pasrah pria tua itu

"Jika kita tidak bisa mengambilnya dengan cara halus, maka kita akan menggunakan cara kasar untuk mendapatkannya" jawab wanita tua itu dengan senyum licik di wajahnya

"Kau benar, kau memang istri yang pintar sayang" balas pria tua itu sambil mengusap perlahan rambut istrinya

"Tugas kita untuk saat ini adalah mencari tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal sekarang dan menyusun rencana selanjutnya" tambah wanita tua itu

"Benar, kita harus menanyakannya pada pria tua itu" angguk sang suami

Keduanya berhenti berbisik saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup yang menampakkan Tuan Jung dengan map coklat yang cukup besar di kedua lengannya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka kembali

"Ini adalah bukti-bukti dan surat-surat resmi pernikahan mereka, Anda bisa melihatnya" ujar Tuan Jung menyerahkan map itu kepada si pengacara

Pengacara itu mengambil map yang diberikan Tuan Jung dan melihat seluruh isinya. Tak kalah penasaran Tuan Kim dan Istrinya ikut mengambil beberapa surat dari dalamnya dan membaca isi yang tertulis dalam surat itu

"Ini tidak mungkin! Jaejoong benar-benar sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho" kesal wanita tua itu

"Itu mungkin saja Ny. Kim, buktinya sudah ada didepan Anda" ucap Tuan Jung yang membuat wanita itu kesal

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini. Lihat saja nanti" gumam wanita tua itu dengan suara pelan yang tidak di dengar oleh Tuan Jung

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu Ny. Kim?" Tanya tuan Jung

"Tidak. Tidak ada" jawabnya

"Bagaimana Tuan, apa surat-surat itu sah?" Tanya Tuan Jung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada pengacara itu

"Surat-surat ini sah, dan memang Kim Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi su-suami Jung Yunho"

"Seharusnya kau menyebutnya istri Jung Yunho, karena Jaejoong mengikuti nama belakang Yunho" senyum jail Tuan Jung

"Ya, is-istri Jung Yunho"

"Bagaimana Tuan Kim, apa Anda masih tidak percaya?" Tanya Tuan Jung lagi kepada paman tua itu

"A-aku percaya. Kalau begitu boleh aku tahu dimana mereka tinggal saat ini, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat" ucap paman tua itu dengan senyum terpaksa

"Maaf Tuan Kim, untuk hal itu lebih baik Anda menanyakannya langsung pada Jaejoong" jawab Tuan Jung menahan tawanya

"Bagaimana caranya?" bingung paman tua itu

"Bukankah Anda keluarga dekatnya, tentu Anda tahu bagaiman cara menghubunginya, bukan?" jawab Tuang Jung lagi tetap menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak

"Aish… Pria tua ini mempermainkanku" gumam paman tua itu kesal

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu Tuan?" Tanya Tuan Jung kembali dengan tawa jahil

"Ti-tidak ada. Baiklah Tuan Jung, sepertinya kami harus permisi pulang, karena masih ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan" lanjut paman tua itu mengumpulkan surat-surat pernikahan Jaejoong dan mengambil paksa dari tangan istrinya

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima ini" gumam wanita tua itu

"Sshhh- kita akan memikirkan cara lain, sekarang lebih baik kita mengalah dan pergi" bisik paman tua itu

"Tapi uang ku…" sedih wanita tua itu

"Sabar sayang, aku pastikan kita akan mendapatkan sumber uang kita kembali dengan cara apapun"

"Ada masalah Tuan" Tanya Tuan Jung yang melihat pasangan itu berbisik di depannya

"Tidak ada Tuan. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu" lanjut paman tua itu dan mereka semua mulai berjalan keluar

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya tuan-tuan" ucap Tuan Jung dengan senyum mengejek

"Sama-sama tuan" jawab mereka terpaksa dan bergerak menjauh

"Hahh- akhirnya satu masalah selesai, aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Yunho. Sepertinya mengunjungi anak dan menantu bukan hal yang buruk, dari pada aku hanya termenung sendirian di rumah ini seperti kakek tua yang payah" ucap Tuan Jung pada dirinya sendiri

Mungkin terlihat jika satu masalah telah terselesaikan dengan baik, tapi pikiran manusia tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menebaknya. Kadang kala bisa saja orang yang kita pikir baik ternyata memiliki maksud busuk dalam setiap perbuatannnya, namun terkadang orang yang kita anggap buruk nyatanya memiliki hati yang sangat tulus. Semuanya sulit ditebak, karena manusia berjalan sesuai dengan pemahaman kehidupan yang dimilikinya

Kembali pada kehidupan dua pasangan yang baru menikah ini. Angin dingin bulan Desember memberikan suasana tertentu bagi pasangan muda yang baru saja mendapatkan kabar menyenangkan tentang sang buah hati. Suasana hati keduanya tidak pernah teluput dari perasaan bahagia dan riang yang belum tentu dirasakan orang lain, Jaejoong mengusapkan sebelah lengannya di perutnya lembut

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah duduk di pangkuan Yunho yang menyuapinya Baechu Kimchi, makanan yang sangat diinginkan Jaejoong saat ini, sepertinya ia sedang mengidam dan sejak tadi pagi ia terus meminta Yunho untuk membelikannya. Tentu saja, dengan senang hati Yunho membawakannya untuk Jaejoong saat pekerjaannya di kantornya sudah selesai

Jika diperhatikan, pantas saja Yunho melupakan ayahnya yang berada jauh disana, tentu saja seluruh perhatiannya akan tercurah sepenuhnya pada istri cantiknya yang tengah mengandung anak pertamanya. Siapa yang akan mengingat seseorang yang tidak terlihat di depan mata? Sungguh pria tua yang malang

"Bagaimana rasanya Joongie, enak?" Tanya Yunho menatap istrinya penuh kasih

"Eumm… Sangat enak Yunnie" angguk Jaejoong sambil mengunyah makanan dimulutnya dengan riang

"Seenak itukah?" Tanya Yunho lagi yang melihat Jaejoong begitu lahap menyantap makanannya

"Umm… Umm…" angguk Jaejoong meyakinkan

"Yunnie mau coba?" tawar Jaejoong memberikan makanannya pada Yunho

"Suapi aku" pinta Yunho manja

"Ini… Aaaa-" ucap Jaejoong memasukkan Baechu Kimchi ke dalam mulut Yunho dengan riang

"Mhmm… kau benar Joongie, sangat enak. Aku tidak salah memilih untuk membelinya di tempat itu ternyata" senyum Yunho

"Yunnie membelinya dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho ingin tahu

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi jika kau menginginkannya lagi aku bisa dengan mudah membelikannya untukmu" senyum Yunho menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mungil Jaejoong

"Tapi Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong ragu

"Eumm… Kenapa Joongie?" Tanya Yunho penasaran

"Joongie maunya Yunnie yang membuatkannya untuk Joongie"

"Kau ingin aku memasak ini untukmu, Joongie!" kaget Yunho tersadar

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kau yakin Joongie? Aku tidak bisa memasak, jadinya pasti tidak akan enak" ucap Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Tapi maunya Yunnie yang buat" paksa Jaejoong

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai belajar untuk memasaknya"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong riang

"Tentu saja, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk istriku" jawab Yunho

"Yunnie sangat baik" riang Jaejoong memeluk Yunho

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu Joongie" jawab Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong

"Joongie juga"

Tanpa memikirkan semua masalah yang mungkin akan menghadang jalan mereka, keduanya hanya memikirkan kebahagian yang akan diraih, bagaimana cara membahagiakan pasangan masing-masing dan juga untuk mempertahankannya. Semua masalah pasti dapat diselesaikan dan itu bisa dipikirkan saat masalahnya muncul. Pemikiran yang sangat lugu

Kemesraan keduanya terganggu saat Yunho mendengar suara pintu depan yang diketuk dengan keras dan sangat tidak bersahabat, Yunho melepaskan rangkulannya di tubuh Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong bingung

"Siapa Joongie?" tanyanya

"Joongie tidak tahu" jawab Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya takut

"Biar aku lihat dulu, ya" ucap Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dari pangkuannya

"Joongie ikut" balas Jaejoong yang telah berdiri disisi Yunho dan menarik ujung kemeja Yunho

"Ayo" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya berjalan disisinya

"Joongie di belakang saja" ucap Jaejoong bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yunho sambil tetap menarik ujung kemeja Yunho seperti anak kecil yang mengekor pada ibunya

"Kenapa di belakang?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Joongie takut" jawab Jaejoong langsung dan Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu depan dan ketukan itu tetap tidak berubah, masih terkesan tidak bersahabat. Yunho mendekati pintu depan dan membukanya perlahan yang menujukkan wajah Yoochun yang terlihat sangat menunjukkan kegembiraan

"Yunho!" teriaknya dan langsung memeluk Yunho

"Yoochun! Junsu! Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sangat senang" balas Yunho balas memeluk Yoochun dan melihat keduanya bergantian

"Masalah antara aku dengan Junsu sudah selesai, sudah tidak ada masalah" jawab Yoochun dengan suara riang

"Baguslah. Lalu ada apa kalian berdua kemari, hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar itu?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Kau tahu, kau membuat Joongie ketakutan" tambah Yunho melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Yoochun dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berada di belakangnya

"Kenapa?" celetuk Junsu

"Kalian mengetuk pintu depan apartemen ku dengan sangat keras, kami pikir entah siapa yang melakukan itu"

"Maaf Yunho, aku terlalu senang, jadi aku ingin segera memberitahumu secepatnya" tawa Yoochun malu dengan tingkahnya

"Lalu, ada apa?" kembali Yunho bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama

"Kau ini Yun, setidaknya ijinkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu" ucap Yoochun

"Ah- iya, aku lupa. Masuklah" balas Yunho sedikit menyingkir dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk

Yunho ikut berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang kecil Jaejoong. Mereka berempat duduk di sofa putih di ruang tengah kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong, Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong disisinya berhadapan dengan Yoochun dan Junsu yang berada di hadapan mereka

"Jadi…?" Tanya Yunho langsung

"Begini, untuk merayakan kembalinya hubungan kami, aku dan Junsu berencana untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju dan menginap untuk dua malam"

"Dan hubungannya dengan kami?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Junsu meminta agar kalian berdua juga ikut, biar lebih ramai"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan di kantor?"

"Tenang saja, kita akan pergi hari ini dan kembali minggu pagi, jadi tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan, kan?" ucap Yoochun meyakinkan Yunho

"Bagaimana dengan Joongie? Ia sedang hamil Chun, kandungannya masih sangat muda, aku tidak mungkin membawanya"

"Justru karena Jaejoong sedang hamil, dia harus lebih sering merasa nyaman dan berada di suasana yang tenang, kan? Tidak seperti di kota besar yang sibuk ini" jawab Junsu membantu Yoochun

"Benar" tambah Yoochun

"Bagaimana Joongie?" Tanya Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong

"Joongie mau ikut, Yunnie. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan" jawab Jaejoong langsung dengan semangat

"Baiklah jika Joongie juga mau ikut aku tidak bisa menolak" jawab Yunho akhirnya

"Kapan kita mulai berangkat?" Tanya Yunho

"Bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan Yun, kita berangkat hari ini dan kembali minggu pagi"

"Maksudmu sekarang… Sekarang juga?" kaget Yunho

"Ya sekarang juga, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Kami sudah menaruh barang kami di mobil, kita pakai mobilku saja" jawab Yoochun

"Baiklah kami akan bersiap-siap. Ayo Joongie" ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju ke kamar mereka

Yunho melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan membawanya berjalan bersama disisinya. Setelah tiba di ruangan mereka, Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk bersandar di ranjang mereka dan mulai menyusun pakaian yang akan mereka bawa dalam sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar

"Yunnie, biar Joongie bantu" Jaejoong menawarkan diri melihat suaminya yang sibuk menyusun pakaian-pakaian itu seorang diri

"Tidak perlu Joongie, biar aku saja, ini pekerjaan mudah" senyum Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong dan kembali sibuk dengan pakaiannya

"Tapi itu sangat banyak"

"Tidak masalah. Kau istirahat saja sebentar disana, kita akan melewati perjalanan jauh" jawab Yunho lagi kini tanpa melihat istrinya itu yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya

"Tapi Yunnie…" Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh dan kini sudah berjongkok disisi Yunho lalu mencoba mengambil pakaian yang berserakan di lantai kamar mereka

"Joongie!" kaget Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berada disisinya

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, mhmm… Aku akan mengaturnya sendiri" senyum Yunho mengambil pakaian yang berada di genggaman Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong kembali menuju ranjang

"Joongie istirahat disini saja yah, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu dan anak kita" lanjut Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap perlahan perut datar Jaejoong

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong akhirnya yang melihat Yunho berjalan menuju lemari dan kembali sibuk dengan tumpukkan pakaian itu lalu mulai berbaring

"Disana sangat dingin, kita harus banyak membawa pakaian hangat, apalagi kau harus menghangatkan dua orang sekaligus" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong dibelakangnya sambil memasukan beberapa jaket kedalam tas besar itu

"Kira-kira kita butuh selimut atau tidak?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Untuk apa Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong balik yang juga merasa bingung

"Tentu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu" jawab Yunho

"Tidak perlu Yunnie, bukankah disana juga sudah ada" senyum Jaejoong

"Tapi mungkin saja tidak cukup" paksa Yunho

"Yunnie, mereka disana juga sudah sangat mengerti seberapa dingin pulau Jeju. Jadi pasti mereka sudah mempersiapakannya"

"Tapi…"

"Lagi pula, bukankah Yunnie akan selalu berada disisi Joongie untuk menghangatkan Joongie" lanjut Jaejoong tanpa menyadari ucapannya telah membuat Yunho tersenyum

"Aku suka kata-katamu barusan Joongie" goda Yunho

"Umm…" Jaejoong tertunduk malu

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap. Sekarang kita kebawah dan berangkat" ajak Yunho membawa tas besar itu di sebelah tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong

"Kau sudah siap Joongie" sahut Yunho membawa Jaejoong disisi lain tubuhnya, keduanya berjalan menemui Junsu dan Yoochun yang berada di ruang duduk

"Tidak ganti baju dulu Joongie?" Tanya Yunho tersadar setelah memperhatikan pakaian istrinya

"Tidak perlu Yunnie, Joongie pakai ini saja"

"Mhmm… Tapi kau harus memakai jaket ini, udara di luar sangat dingin"

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong dan memakai jaket hangat yang diberikan Yunho

"Kami sudah siap Chun" ucap Yunho yang melihat Yoochun dan Junsu tengah berbincang di ruang duduk mereka

"Sudah. Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang" senyum Yoochun mulai berdiri dan membawa Junsu berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang berada di depan

"Ayo Joongie" Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk mengikuti mereka berdua dibelakang

Yoochun membuka pintu kursi penumpang untuk Junsu dan membiarkannya masuk lalu bergerak menuju kursi kemudi dan membukakan pintu bagasi untuk Yunho. Jaejoong melihat Yunho memasukan tas besar mereka kedalam bagasi mobil Yoochun bagian belakang yang sudah hampir penuh dengan barang bawaan pasangan itu dan menutupnya perlahan. Kemudian Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam mobil di kursi belakang bersamanya

"Hei Chun, bawaan kalian banyak sekali?" Tanya Yunho

"Junsu yang menginginkannya. Junsu ingin membeli banyak hadiah disana, jadi kami membawa banyak tas" sahut Yoochun memandang Yunho dari cermin di depannya

"Benar sekali, barang-barang di pulau Jeju itu sangat bagus dan tahan lama, aku akan membeli banyak hadiah disana" senyum Junsu membenarkan ucapan Yoochun

"Jadi maksud kalian tas-tas besar itu tidak ada isinya?" kaget Yunho menatap keduanya bergantian

"Tidak juga Yun. Tas yang lumayan besar yang berwarna merah itu berisi pakaian kami berdua"

"Jadi sisa empat tas yang hampir sama besar itu akan berisi hadiah semua?!" Tanya Yunho lagi masih dengan pandangan takjub

"Begitulah Yunho" girang Junsu menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berada di kursi belakang

"Untuk siapa saja hadiah sebanyak itu Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong polos pada Junsu

"Tentu saja untuk semuanya Jaejoong. Adikku sudah pasti, Appa, Umma, Paman, Bibi, keponakanku, Inhwan, Moobin, Sungwoon, Chanhee, Dongwoon, lalu… Junho hyung lalu…" Junsu mengucapkan satu per satu nama sambil menghitungnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Sudah… Aku sudah mendengarnya, sekarang lebih baik kita berangkat" potong Yunho melihat Junsu yang masih memikirkan orang-orang yang akan diberinya hadiah-hadiah itu

"Chun nyalakan mobilnya, nanti kita sampai terlalu malam disana" lanjut Yunho

"Hei… Aku belum selesai bercerita" kesal Junsu berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya

"Itu bisa kau lanjutkan nanti Junsu, sekarang lebih baik kita mulai berangkat" ucap Yunho

"Baiklah…" pasrah Junsu menatap ke depan

"Sudahlah Su, aku akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu nanti. Kau tahu kan Yunho itu seperti apa" senyum Yoochun pada kekasihnya dan mengusap rambut Junsu lembut

"Eumm…" angguk Junsu

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendengar kan berita pagi. Yah, setidaknya kita bisa mengetahui kondisi pulau Jeju di musim dingin tahun ini" saran Yoochun menyalakan radio mobilnya

"Kau benar Yoochun, setidaknya kita bisa bersiap-siap" jawab Yunho

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan siaran komedi Chunnie?" saran Junsu dengan wajah berbinar

"Hei Junsu, kau ini, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Mendengarkan siaran komedi, kau tidak pernah berubah" tawa Yunho

"Aish… Yunho, kau suka sekali menghinaku, setidaknya kita lebih terhibur daripada mendengarkan berita pagi" kesal Junsu berbalik menatap Yunho

"Untuk saat ini kita dengarkan berita pagi dulu ya Su, di musim dingin seperti ini sangat penting untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitar. Hmm"

"Senyum Yoochun menenangkan kekasihnya"

"Baiklah Chunnie"

Namun seperti yang sudah terduga, Junsu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan siaran berita pagi itu, ia hanya bersenandung riang menatap keriuhan kota yang berubah menjadi sunyi dalam perjalanan mereka sedangkan Yoochun sibuk mendengarkan senandung Junsu dan tersenyum dengan sesekali menggenggam lengan Junsu untuk menyalurkan kehangatan

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, Yunho tidak pernah berhenti menggoda istri cantiknya dengan memainkan lengan Jaejoong juga mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong yang memerah karena ulahnya, bahkan tak jarang Yunho mencuri kecupan dibibir Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho karena malu

Dua pasangan ini begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, hingga berita pagi yang awalnya ingin di dengarkan untuk mengetahui keadaan seolah tak terjamah lagi dan terbiarkan. Berita pagi yang memberikan info tentang badai salju yang akan muncul dalam perjalanan mereka bagai sebuah angin lalu yang terlupakan tanpa perhatian

-TBC-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na…

Buat yang udah mampir dan baca ff ini

Kalau ada kritik dan kurang suka sama alurnya langsung bilang aja. Ne ^^

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^


End file.
